Nine Days of Loki (SifKi)
by EarthAngelGirl30
Summary: Sif has been ordered to bring the troublesome Loki back to Asgard. He's been in hiding amongst the mortals, after fleeing to escape the wrath of Odin. However she soon realises she's out of her depth, and finds herself being held hostage, and her loyalty and integrity tested. - HUMOROUS LEMON - CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT - *DISCLAIMER; The central characters belong to Marvel*
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

The air was damp, and the sky gloomy in this particular area of Midgard.

Granted, it wasn't as cold as the Icelands to the North, but compared to the stifling heat, and blue skies of the last place she'd searched, this tiny island in Europe, seemed inexplicably chilly and dull.

Having been searching for several days now, she'd almost given up hope of finding sly Loki.

And in all honesty, she hadn't exactly been none too thrilled about being assigned the mission to search for him in the first place.

Since his disappearance, six months earlier, there had been no sightings of him whatsoever. The ever stealthy one, had been elusive, and his absence had caused a great restlessness amongst the Aesir.

Then, like a bolt from the blue, one day Heimdall detected him, in the Icelands of Midgard; Rather fitting surroundings, Sif had thought, for the son of a frost giant!

Thor had wanted to go thundering off down to the earth, and apprehend his estranged brother personally, but the Allfather in his infinite wisdom, had other ideas.

"Lady Sif, must be the one to bring him back." He had declared ominously, much to her surprise.

And, despite Thor's protests, Sif had obediently been dispatched via the bifrost, to Midgard.

However, so far the journey proved fruitless, as the sly one promptly, and conveniently disappeared, seemingly into thin air.

Her own transportation to earth, soon drew the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D, who proceeded to trace her to the island named 'Iceland', where they had then offered assistance in tracking Loki.

Somewhat skeptical, being as they hadn't detected his presence on earth themselves, no sooner had she agreed to join forces with the agents, when conveniently, their satellites managed to locate him, brazenly and nonchalantly parading around the streets of New Mexico; of all places...

He'd chosen to flee to the area in which he'd once sent the destroyer to annihilate Thor and the others, Herself included!

They set off for New Mexico, but whilst en route, before reaching their destination, he vanished once more, causing Sif great irritation and frustration.

Typical Loki. What game could he possibly be playing now?

It was almost as if he somehow knew they were on his trail, and was manipulating the situation.

She could just picture his sickeningly self satisfied smirk, and the thought of him laughing at her having fallen for his trickery, made her blood boil.

It was at that point she decided to engage in some trickery of her own.

Feigning hopelessness, she requested to be taken back to the bifrost site in southern Iceland, in order to return to Asgard.

Agent Coulson was clearly surprised by this, and tried to convince her not to give up.

She could sense his suspicion, as such actions were clearly out of character; Sif was renown for being relentless, and as he so aptly put it, had never been a "quitter"

Still she persisted, and fortunately she succeeded in managing to convince him to do her bidding.

They returned her to the desolate area of multicoloured rhyolite mountains, and expansive lava fields, then proceeded to speed off without waiting to watch her leave.

As by a stroke of luck, yet too much of a coincidence for Sif's liking, they'd detected Loki once more...this time in Stuttgart, Germany.

As soon as they disappeared from sight, she had lifted her eyes to the dark sky, and called out to Heimdall, to open the bifrost...and transport her to London, England.

Deeply confused, and skeptical, the gatekeeper begrudgingly complied, and after hurtling through the colourful portal, she found herself on a rambling, hilly, grassy heath, surrounded by woodland.

Having surveyed the area, she made her way to the highest point, a hill which sat astride a sandy ridge.

Darkness was falling, and the view from the summit was spectacular.

The city, looking rather like a giant jewellery box, with its million twinkling yellow streetlights, lay sprawled across the landscape.

That was where she had to get to.

She wasn't disheartened by the sheer vastness of the city.

If she was going to search him out, then it would undoubtedly be like searching for a needle in a haystack

But all she really had to do was find her way into central London, and if the mischievous one was here, then he would find her.

She had little doubt of that.

It would be that simple. She hoped.

And unbeknownst to her though, even now as she obliviously stood contemplating her next move...his cunning eyes were already on her...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Day One; "I've Missed You Too, Sif"_**

Having left his apartment which lay south of the river Thames, Loki had swiftly made his way to the nearest underground station.

She was here. Sif, of all people.

How smart of Odin to send Asgard's most famed lady warrior to hunt him down.

The sly old goat.

And whilst she didn't know his exact location, the fact that she'd arrived in London proved she was much smarter than those incompetent fools at S.H.I.E.L.D.

But it wouldn't take long for their tracking devices to detect her presence here, so he desperately needed to reach her as soon as possible.

He hadn't been able to believe his luck when he'd realised the portal had opened on Hampstead Heath.

He'd actually laughed out loud, and had to resist the urge to punch the air in victory. Damn, he'd obviously spent too much time amongst the mortals.

Hampstead Heath was one of the largest, most rambling green spaces in the city.

He was confident that he'd reach her before she managed to find her way off it.

No sooner had the doors opened at Hampstead station when he practically leapt from the train, pushing his way passed the throng of commuters on the platform, ignoring their protests.

Once on the street he broke into a run, taking the steps up a wide passageway which led to the Heath, two at a time.

Meanwhile, after having made her way through a shallow valley and picked her way through the woods, Sif had found an earthen path which she was now following.

As it twisted around, she came to a gate, which was locked.

Damn.

She was just contemplating whether or not to hack through the chain with her sword, when the sound of approaching footsteps pounding the ground, startled her.

With classic timing, just as she drew her sword, suddenly the trickster himself came tearing around the bend in the path as if Surter himself was hot on his heels.

Well at least, it certainly looked like the trickster.

As well as being startled by his sudden presence, she was momentarily stunned by his change in appearance;

Dressed smartly in a dark suit, complete with a crisp white shirt and black tie, she wouldn't have recognised him at first glance had it not been for his trademark black shoulder-length hair and slim, pale face with its high arched cheekbones and dignified nose.

He skidded to an abrupt halt, his polished shoes sliding on the loose gravel.

For a moment neither of them spoke. They merely surveyed each other silently, whilst waiting for the other to be the first to speak.

He was slightly out of breath she noted, as he placed a large hand on the iron railings as if to steady himself.

"I see you were in great haste to find me."

She spoke finally.

"I was merely eager to see you again, Sif."

He retorted, his pale blue-green eyes boring into her.

She'd forgotten just how intense his gaze could be. She stared back at him, her stern expression unfaltering.

"You're out of condition, Loki."

She pointed out, hoping to irk him.

But a smile tugged at the corner of his lips,

"No, it's the sight of you that makes me breathless, Sif."

Choosing to ignore his remark, she slowly moved forwards, her sword inclined towards him.

"I have orders to bring you back."

Much to her irritation, he reacted by rudely rolling his eyes at her.

"Must you always follow orders? It makes you incredibly dull. Wouldn't you rather have a bit of fun for a change? It would do you the world of good."

"Taunt me all you like sly one, but I'm taking you back by whatever means necessary!"

She snapped, advancing upon him quickly, which caused him to raise his arms in mock surrender.

"I know..."

He spoke hurriedly,

"...admittedly that was a strategic move on Odin's part, sending you to apprehend me. Now had it been Thor, I wouldn't be willing to come quietly. But being as its you Sif, he must've known that I'd surrender."

Sif narrowed her eyes in suspicion, as she reached for the wrist shackles that hung from her belt. You could never trust a trickster.

"You expect me to believe that you sought me out in order to hand yourself over to me willingly?!"

"Why would I put up any resistance? I'm more than willing to be in your capable hands."

He replied, with a flirtatious wink.

At that she lost her temper and gripped him roughly by the front of his jacket,

"I think you'll find it is the very last place you'll want to be if you continue to mock me!"

She snarled, shoving him back hard, pinning him against the railings with all her strength.

Incredulously, his devilish grin merely widened further, and his beguiling eyes brimmed with mischief.

"Hmmm, I definitely won't put up any resistance. I'm not opposed to a bit of fighting as foreplay."

His less than subtle sexual innuendo caused her to falter for a moment, and she suddenly became painfully aware of the closeness of their bodies, which made her feel incredibly uncomfortable.

She was able to feel the lean muscles of his thighs through the material of his trousers, pressing against her own, and the hardness of his torso felt like solid rock. Warm rock.

What in the worlds was happening here?

She ought to be clamping his restraints on, not allowing her mind to wander to his physique. In all the years she had known him, this had never happened before.

But then again, she'd never found herself in such close proximity to him before, and she didn't like it.

The unexpected affect it was having on her, unsettled her greatly.

Perhaps it was due to the sweet smell of his cologne. He smelled utterly divine.

Or perhaps it was the full moon here on Midgard. Darkness was falling now, and the moon had risen high in the sky.

Yes, she'd heard of people being 'moonstruck' before.

That had to be it, and maybe he was too.

His face was mere inches away from hers now, and she saw the way his eyes darted downwards, scanning her lips.

Was he actually contemplating...kissing her?!

"Loki, what...what are you doing?"

Was all she managed to get out, finally breaking the loaded silence.

Her pulse had inexplicably quickened.

She knew she should move away, but her feet had turned to lead. It was as if her brain could not engage her body to move.

He slowly tilted his head towards her, as if angling his mouth in preparation, and all she could hear was the sound of her own blood thumping loudly in her ears.

He was going to kiss her, she was sure of it. And to her own disgust, she even found herself leaning in, holding her breath in anticipation.

Like a magnet, she was powerless to the pull.

She felt his long, cool fingers brush against her hand, which alarmingly made her skin tingle.

She didn't consciously intend to loosen her grip on his jacket, but a momentary lapse of concentration, was all that he needed.

Before she realised what was happening, he grasped her firmly by the wrist and in one quick motion, twisted her arm up behind her back.

She let out a shriek and in retaliation struck him hard on the left side of his face.

His head snapped back with the force of her strike, but he quickly grasped her free arm and spun her around. Rendering her temporarily helpless.

"Unhand me this instant!"

She yelled, and back-heeled him hard in the shin, causing him to loosen his grip for a moment. But he soon recovered, and shoved her forwards, forcing her face-down onto the ground.

"It appears I'm not so out of condition after all!"

He hissed, his full weight bearing down upon her, trapping her beneath him.

He was considerably heavier than he looked.

She struggled against him as he grappled with her, pressing a knee into her back in order to free his hands.

She felt him slip something around her neck, and panic gripped her.

Was he attempting to strangle her?

In vain, she resorted to trying to bite him, but he somehow managed to avoid her gnashing teeth.

"Hush, Sif...don't struggle...it'll do you no good."

He whispered menacingly into her ear.

And much to her alarm she suddenly felt extremely weak, her ability to move becoming extremely impaired.

"What are you doing to me?!"

She rasped, now virtually helpless.

Since she'd ceased struggling and he had no need to restrain her, he placed his hands on the ground either side of her in order to alleviate some of his weight.

"I'm terribly sorry about this Sif, I truly am."

He said gently, sounding almost convincingly sincere.

She attempted to move again, but she was too lethargic, and he was too strong.

"Go to Hell, monster!"

She retaliated angrily, although she was more furious at herself for having been distracted by him in the first place.

"Now now Sif, you didn't appear to be so hostile a few moments ago. In fact if I didn't know better, I'd say you seemed to find me quite appealing, for a monster!"

Her words had clearly hit a nerve, because as he spoke he crushed himself against her again, and all at once she became aware of a hardness pressing into her rear.

Was that what she thought it was?!

Eyes widening in shock, she bucked against him in a desperate attempt to get him off her. Then she halted in alarm, realising that her bucking against his groin might only stir his arousal further.

Did he intend to violate her right then and there? Was he actually capable of such a vile thing, to force himself upon someone against their will?

Swallowing down a pitiful wail, she channelled her feeling of hopelessness and converted it to rage.

"I could never find you appealing, hypocrite! It is you who are clearly enjoying this situation. The indication of your excitement betrays you. Having power over a hapless woman excites you doesn't it? You disgusting wretch!"

For a moment Loki remained silent, then as the realisation dawned on him, of what she was implying, he threw his head back and laughed.

In the next instant he was on his feet, his laughter ringing out across the deserted heath. He laughed so hard his shoulders shook and he was now clutching his sides.

It took every last ounce of energy she had to roll over and look at him. Needless to say, she was deeply confused.

"Don't flatter yourself lady, it was merely my dagger you felt poking you in the back!" He chuckled, though his tone was tinged with indignation.

She watched him reach into the waistband of his trousers and sure enough he produced the small ornate dagger, which she recognised as his.

"This is the only 'weapon' of mine you'll be feeling, or seeing for that matter...and believe me, it's far less deadly than what you mistook it to be."

Had she been more coherent, she would've perhaps been relieved and embarrassed by her faux pas. But she wasn't inclined to feel either at present.

"Honestly Sif..."

He continued, concealing the dagger once more within his clothing,

"...I don't know whether I should be amused or insulted that you could mistake something as small as that, for my-"

"What have you done to me Loki?"

She demanded abruptly, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"I've prevented you from being tracked by those cretins at S.H.I. . No need to thank me, you're welcome. Seriously though Sif, you really ought to be more selective about the company you keep. I'm disappointed in you."

"How? How have you done that?"

She asked, choosing not to be drawn by his slights.

He shot her a crooked smile, and indicated towards her neck,

"I gave you a gift, pretty isn't it? I apologise again for having to wrestle with you in order to put it on, but I knew you wouldn't have accepted it willingly."

Looking down at her chest, it was only then she noticed the small blue crystal pendant that hung around her neck on a beautiful silver chain. Lifting a trembling hand, she attempted to snap it from her neck, but he chain would not yield.

"I wouldn't bother wasting what little energy you have, it isn't removable. And what you're feeling is the initial effects of the mind gem, like all the infinity stones, it's incredibly powerful. That pendant has been crafted from a shard of the original stone, as has this..."

He held up his hand and on one of his slender fingers sat a small signet ring, set with a tiny blue stone.

"...this, along with your pendant, has been enchanted in order to avoid any detection."

"I knew you were choosing to be seen and using trickery in order to confuse the S.H.I. agents."

"Yes, my illusions...you'd think people wouldn't keep continuously falling for that, but the mortals are staggeringly gullible. They're almost as stupid as that oaf, Thor."

"I knew you were playing games Loki, you didn't have me fooled!"

Sif snapped, glaring up at his smug face.

"Ah, well you're different Sif, you're quite intelligent for an Asgardian and I knew you would work out the formulation to my little game of 'catch the trickster'"

He was right about that. She had sensed that he'd be in London, due to it being one of the last places that Thor had visited whilst on Midgard.

New Mexico, Germany, and Iceland...were all locations that either Thor or Loki had been to in the past. Wisely he had steered clear of America, after all the destruction he had caused there,

"You wanted to be caught, but you had no intention of surrendering. What do you intend to do with me Loki?"

She knew that if he had planned to kill her, then he would've done so by now.

Dusting himself down he edged closer.

She felt incredibly small in comparison, lay on the ground with him looming above her oppressively. His angular features emphasised by the moonlight, and his face half cast in shadow gave him a sinister countenance.

"You my lady, are now my prisoner. Ironic that isn't it?"

He leaned down, his arms outstretched towards her.

She tried to skirt backwards out of his grasp but she was utterly drained of energy.

He scooped her up with alarming ease, as if she weighed no more than a handful of feathers and she wasn't able to do a damn thing about it. Much to her irritation.

She couldn't even muster enough strength to lash out at him in protest.

"Where are you taking me?!"

"To your new place of residence."

He replied nonchalantly.

"You cannot carry me through the streets, people will see."

He began walking back along the path the way he had came, cradling her in his strong arms,

"I can and I will. And should anyone dare to ask, then I'll simply tell them that you can't hold your liquor."

"I shall scream, and call out for assistance!"

She threatened triumphantly.

His eyes flicked down to look at her. They looked cold and calculating now and had a glint of deviousness in them.

"Oh, I think you'll find that you won't. That pendant is cut from the mind gem, remember?"

She swallowed hard, digesting this information thoroughly.

The mind gem could be used in order to control people. It was that which had been in Loki's sceptre, given to him by Thanos himself, prior to the attack on New York.

Loki smirked as he registered her look of recognition and horror.

"That's right Sif, you will obey me now."

"I despise you!"

She spat out, impaling him with her glare.

If looks could kill then he would've dropped dead on the spot.

Incredibly, his own expression softened in comparison, and there was a genuine hint of fondness in his voice when he spoke,

"Oh I've missed you too, Sif."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Day Two: "You Belong To Me_** _**Now**_ _."_

Loki's très smart apartment was located in the heart of London's Southbank, on Clink street, situated by the docks. Clink Wharf was a warehouse redevelopment that had been converted into classic, open-plan loft apartments, which appealed to Loki's penchant for the finer things in life.

To reside here, one needed to be successful and rich. _Filthy rich._

But when at last Sif slowly blinked open her eyes, struggling to focus due to the vast amount of daylight streaming in from the windows, glass balcony doors and skylight, she had no idea where she was and her memory was foggy.

 _Had she died and gone to Valhalla?_

She certainly didn't recognise this hall, and the light was blinding.

However, when she attempted to move, to her horror she realised that she had been tied to a wooden chair. That certainly wasn't a common practice in Valhalla. Or at least, not that she was _aware_ of.

As she began struggling against the thick leather straps that bound her arms and legs, she also noticed her clothing had changed. She was now dressed in simple black trousers, and a long sleeved top of some kind.

 _What in the name of Hela..._.!?

Just then a smooth, distinct voice spoke, cutting through her thoughts. "Ah, awake at last, I see. Good, I was growing bored."

Lifting her head, her heavy lidded eyes scanned the über stylish room for the speaker.

The lean, blurred figure of a man came into view. He was across the room from her sitting casually in a high wing-backed chair, his ludicrously long legs splayed apart.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but there was no mistaking _that_ posture; he exuded an imposing dominance. And that irritatingly handsome face and raven mane of hair was unarguably distinctive.

 _Loki_.

 _So, this was reality after all._

Her hazy mind skipped back to the previous nights events, and for a moment she had hoped it had all been a bad dream. _Clearly not._

"Care for a drink? No doubt you'll be incredibly thirsty now that the initial effects of the mind gem have worn off. When I first took possession of my ring, my mouth felt like I'd been eating sandpaper." He offered, as he rose and strode purposefully towards her.

"I am not interested in your small talk Loki, and I couldn't give a _damn_ about any adverse side-effects you experienced with an infinity stone!" She snapped, irritated by his rambling and nonchalant attitude.

He stopped dead in his tracks, looking somewhat affronted. " _Rude_! But...suit yourself, I was merely trying to be polite!"

" _Polite_?!" She raged, her temper rising by the second, "You _dare_ speak of politeness, when you have me bound up like a _hostage_! And what have you done with my armour? How dare you _undress me_ , you've got no right-"

"Sif, relax will you, the clothing is an _illusion_. I could hardly walk through the streets of London with you dressed like someone doing _Xena cosplay!_ It would've attracted even more unwanted attention."

"What is _cosplay_? Who is _Xena_?!"

Smiling whimsically to himself, he distractedly began removing his suit jacket before tossing it onto the back of a nearby sofa. "The _warrior princess,_ I have the box set...I watch it sometimes whenever I find myself missing _you_. You'll have to google her once you've become better acquainted with human technology."

Her frown deepened, his references made no sense to her, but she was so indignant she didn't have the patience to explore the subject further.

"And _these_?!" She hissed, continuing to struggle against her leather restraints.

"Ah, _yes_...that was just a bit of fun really." He raised his arm slightly and with a wave of his hand, the restraints instantly dispersed.

Sif glared at him, anger blazing in her large brown eyes.

Biting back a snigger, he shrugged lazily, "It was just to add an air of drama, I got carried away. Needless to say I wouldn't have used _real_ restraints. Well, not on _that_ chair anyway. It might've scratched the veneer."

Leaping to her feet, she grasped the chair and hurled it towards him with as much strength as she could muster. With cat-like stealth, he managed to dodge it as it sailed through the air, it's legs narrowly avoiding his head.

It did however, much to Loki's horror, hit the wall where it splintered and landed in a damaged heap.

" _That_ was an _antique_!" He gasped, visibly disgruntled by her outburst.

 _But she was on a roll now._

Spotting a large, ornate vase standing on a nearby plinth, she made a beeline for it.

"What about _this_? This also looks old, and _valuable_.." She taunted, grabbing it from its stand.

He didn't have to speak a word in order to supply her with an answer, as despite his usual ivory pallor, she swore she saw what little colour he had, drain from his face; turning an even _whiter_ shade of pale.

Smiling vindictively, she launched it at him with such ferocity that this time the object didn't miss it's intended target. He hardly had time to turn away, shielding his head with his arms before it hit him on the shoulder, shattering to pieces.

"Will you _desist_ , woman!" He roared, clearly vexed but not nearly as angry as she had hoped he'd be.

"No, I shall _not_!" She raged back, "I will not cease until I've broken _everything_ in this damn room, _yourself included_!"

No sooner had the words left her mouth, when her eyes fell on a pool cue leant against the wall, right by where she was standing. Without hesitation she picked it up, and began smashing the ceiling lights, one by one.

" _Enough_!" Loki bellowed, his voice competing with the sound of breaking glass raining down onto the polished wooden floor. "Put that _down_!"

Inexplicably she found herself suddenly halting, and although she wanted to do the exact opposite, she threw it down onto the floor.

 _What just happened?_

She couldn't comprehend it, it seemed as though his command had overruled her own thoughts and her body had involuntarily acted against her own will. She glanced down at the pendant which hung from her neck and was startled to see that the stone was glowing. Her eyes snapped to his and the dark look he bore was unmistakable. _She'd seen that look before_.

Loki had _many_ faces. They ranged from an angelic, wide-eyed innocence, to a contorted mask of pure rage and hatred. The same applied when it cam to his myriad of smiles...mischievous grins, devious smirks, and _very_ occasionally, a genuine, gentle smile.

 _She'd seen them all in her time._

The look he wore now was one that had _always_ disturbed her.

His lips curled into a cruel twisted sneer, and his eyes had taken on that cold, hard, glacial stare.

"You won't do that again. I would've explained the workings of the mind gem but you were so quick to dismiss me, you don't deserve a proper explanation. All you need to know is this, you _belong_ to me now, and if you disobey me again, I will make you throw yourself off that balcony...do you _understand_?"

Swallowing hard, as she took in his words, she forced a defiant smile. "Your threat carries little weight. Such a fall would not be fatal to one of our race."

"Care to _test_ that theory? I _strongly_ advise against it. You don't realise it yet, but your immortality has now _expired_."

She frowned at him, unsure of what to think. Loki was deceptive, and couldn't be trusted. There was little point in questioning him further, as she was certain there'd be nothing to gain from his elaborate lies. Instead, she chose to respond with defiance rather than morbid curiosity.

"You may have miraculously mastered the power of _mind control_ , but I am not _afraid_ of you, Loki. Threaten me all you like, but I will gladly leap to my own death before I become a _slave_ to you!"

He crossed the room with just two strides of his long legs, rounding on her. He was much taller than she, and extremely intimidating when angered.

"Who said _anything_ about slavery? You're my _guest_ , Sif-"

" _Guests_ have the option to leave of their own accord!" She interjected sharply.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that now you've found me. Don't upset yourself though, I shan't force you to do anything against your own will, as long as you obey the _rules_."

He leant down, bringing his face closer to hers, and she naturally responded by shrinking back, away from him. She really didn't like him invading her personal space. It made her monumentally _uncomfortable_.

"You will not damage any of my property, you will not try to escape me, you will not attempt to kill me, and you will not harm yourself of your own accord." As he spoke, the mind gem began to glow again, as if reacting to his commands. "Oh, and if you decide to test my power over you and disobey me..." He added menacingly, his eyes boring into hers. "...you and I shall take the tube to _Greenwich_ , and pay Thor's beloved mortal a _visit_..."

" _Stop it!_ " She cried, his threats now filling her with dread and disgust.

He reached up and clasped his large hand gently to her throat, applying just enough pressure to cause her alarm. "Surely you'd _enjoy_ that though, wouldn't you Sif? Splitting the skull of the pathetic human who stole your Thunderer's _heart_..."

She lowered her eyes, a clear indication that he'd hit a raw nerve.

 _So, she did still care for that dull brute, Thor._ For some reason this irritated him beyond all comprehension, and he retaliated accordingly in the only way he knew how. He wanted to grieve her, just as her having feelings for his estranged brother, inexplicably _grieved him._

"Oh, how it must _burn_ you, to know that he chose a feeble woman over _you_...the Goddess of War. You're so strong, and yet she's so _weak_..."

To her frustration, she felt tears begin to well up in her eyes.

 _Damn him. She mustn't allow herself to show weaknes_ s.

He allowed his hand to fall away from her perfumed throat, and ghosted the tips of his elegant fingers over the apple of her cheek. "...she's _everything_ you're _not_ , you're _nothing_ alike and yet it is _her_ he _desires_." He ploughed on remorselessly, his voice whisper-soft.

She stood frozen to the spot, conflicted by anger and shock due to the intimacy of his seemingly tender gesture. And when he spoke again, the small hairs rose at the nape of her neck.

"You could have any _other_ man you desired , yet you _choose_ to waste your affections on that undeserving oaf."

Her head snapped up in defiance, she did not have to tolerate this mockery. "My _choices_ are my _business_ , and no concern of _yours_!" She hissed. "And just as I am nothing like Jane Foster, _you_ are _nothing_ like _Thor_!"

Amazingly, at that he recoiled away from her like a wounded cobra, and for a moment looked as though he'd been slapped in the face.

She seized her opportunity, and shoved him away from her. "Understand this, _monster_...touch me again and you will _suffer_ for it!"

She purposefully strode passed him, and stood with her arms folded in the middle of the room.

Loki had regained his composure now and was smirking once more, his mask of indifference firmly in place. " _Understood_...although that is why I didn't stipulate you not being able to fight against me, as part of the commands. I've always rather _enjoyed_ sparring with you Sif, verbally _and_ _physically_."

Opting to ignore his remark, she kept her expression blank. "Save your breath, silver tongue. If I am to stay here, then show me to my chambers." She demanded brusquely.

Raising a pointed eyebrow, he gestured for her to follow him around the corner to where the stairs were.

"You never cease to surprise me Sif, I was expecting more resistance from you."

He led her up to the second floor, where he opened the door to his second bedroom.

"You're not worthy of the _effort_ or _energy_ Loki, at least now I can be _away_ from you!" She retorted, as she stepped into the room, slamming the door in his face behind her.

 _Well played_ , he thought to himself begrudgingly.

He waited a moment, unmoving as his mind replayed the exchanges which had so far taken place between them.

She despised him. She'd told him so the previous night. She considered him to be a _monster_...she'd told him that also. _Several times now._

And yet, he had a sneaking suspicion she had shown signs of attraction towards him last night on the heath. He was certain he'd sensed it, he hadn't imagined it. Her reaction had caught him completely off guard; the dilated pupils, the quickening of her breath, the way she had angled her head as if awaiting for him to...to _kiss_ her.

 _He had never expected that._

Although, it was painfully obvious that she still had unrequited feelings for Thor.

 _Damn it._

Why _did_ that bother him so?

All of this, he realised, could quite possibly change the nature of the game entirely.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Day Three: Playing With Fire_**

Needless to say, Sif barely slept that night.

She had spent the entire day alone in her newly allocated 'chambers' and had flatly refused to leave, despite several attempts from Loki to cajole her into coming out.

The room was beautifully decorated and spacious, the bed comfortable, yet instead of sleeping she'd laid awake all night, thinking over her present situation and what she could do in order to rectify it.

She cursed herself several times for making the wrong decision, for leaving herself vulnerable. She'd underestimated Loki's abilities and was out of her depth, as much as it pained her to admit it.

Her mind had drifted to how disappointed the Allfather would be for having failed her mission. He had placed his trust in her, obviously believing her to be capable and now she had let him down. That got her to wondering why Odin had specifically chosen her for this expedition.

Whilst she was one of Asgard's most fiercest and bravest warriors, renown for her keen instincts and sharp mind, there had to be an ulterior reason. Every decision and action, he made and did with a purpose in mind.

Perhaps he'd mistakenly thought that Loki would surrender to her without resistance. She clearly recalled Loki implying that he'd be willing to put himself in her hands...

...And that was when a thought struck her, like a gift from the Norns and a plan began to form in her mind.

She was Asgard's _only_ female warrior.

Perhaps, that could be used to her advantage. If she could use her ' _feminine wiles_ ' as it were, to somehow lull her captor into a false sense of security then maybe she might be able to gain the upper hand.

If she feigned submission, and...dare she even think it...attempt to 'seduce' Loki, then hopefully she'd be able to apprehend him.

It was risky, and very much a long shot but still worth a try.

Loki, despite all his charisma, charm and occasional use of sexual innuendo, was a very guarded, untrusting individual. So it would take patience and tact.

But he was still a man after all, with needs and primal instincts like any other.

So she was confident that with subtle temptation, it would be possible.

Of course, there was the moral principals of the matter to take into account. The notion of having to use herself in such a way, and especially in order to trap the mischievous one, made her blood run cold. This was more Amora or Lorelei's forte.

Sif usually prided herself on self respect and values and in any other circumstances she wouldn't even contemplate resorting to such unscrupulous, desperate measures.

But she was completely out of options.

Still, unlike the enchantress and her younger sibling, she wouldn't resort to engaging in carnal activities. The mere thought of debasing herself made her feel nauseous, so she'd simply use flirtation techniques.

Yes, she was capable of that. She would do it, for Asgard.

She would attempt to trick the trickster.

Loki was sat at the large glass dining table flipping through the pages of a newspaper and sipping tea from a large mug, when Sif appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

She surveyed him for a moment. He was dressed in similar clothing as yesterday, minus the jacket and tie, and the top few buttons of his shirt were casually undone.

"You ought to know by now, that no one can sneak up on me..." He spoke suddenly, without even looking up. "...and it's rude to stare, one might have to question your upbringing."

Eyeing him steadily she joined him at the table, choosing to sit opposite him. "I wasn't staring." She insisted, her knees accidentally brushing his own, but he made no attempt to move them. "I was merely contemplating how... _different_ you look, in that attire." She spoke carefully, emphasising the word ' _different_ '.

Her remark had the desired effect and he lowered the paper slightly, eyes snapping to hers. " _Different_? In what way?"

Casually placing her elbows on the table she leaned forwards slightly, making a point of eyeing him up and down. "I am not entirely sure, it is difficult to describe."

Unsure of how to respond, he leaned across the table and proceeded to pour her a cup of tea from his antique teapot.

It was then she noticed the way in which his fitted shirt pulled tight across his shoulders, and she caught sight of a dark pattern that adorned his left bicep, visable through the white material.

"What is that?" She demanded, indicating with a pointed finger. "That blemish on your arm?"

"It's a tattoo, Sif." Loki said evenly, turning his attention back to his newspaper disinterestedly. "Have you never seen one before?"

"Only the ancient tribal markings I have seen depicted in books. Is it one of those? Was it done with a blade?"

"Not exactly. And no, it's done with ink and needles."

Sif blinked, her curiosity piqued as she digested this small revelation. "And you subjected yourself to the discomfort? You couldn't have just cast an illusion on your skin?"

"I wanted a real one. At least that way it can never be said that I fear commitment." He remarked dryly.

"May I see it?"

Taken aback by her request, Loki contemplated this for a moment and was about to oblige her when he suddenly noticed the time on his watch. "Oh _fuck_. Maybe some other time. I'm going to be late!"

He grumbled, leaping to his feet and discarding his tea.

Sif made a disapproving face, "Must you use that word? It's very uncouth, and vulgar ."

"I'm astounded that you even know what it means..." He responded gruffly, "...and yes I must, it's force of habit now. One has to adapt when living amongst the mortals."

"Well yes I am familiar with that particular term, but I fail to see how using it is necessary just because you've adopted the humans way of life. There's no need to use their expletives-"

"Bloody hell Sif, you sound like a mother chastising her wayward child!" He interjected sharply, hastily slipping on his jacket, "You wouldn't understand, it's imperative not to draw too much attention to ones self. I adapt to survive. When in Rome, you do as the Romans do...you're not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy."

He noticed her furrowed brow and blank expression, and rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Look, I really don't have the time, or the patience, to explain the details of every reference I make."

He'd now retrieved a tie from somewhere, and was hurriedly fumbling with his shirt buttons.

"Then how do you expect me to adapt? If I am to adjust to life here, then I must learn..." Seizing the opportunity, she hurriedly made her way over to him, and to his clear astonishment, gently grasped his tie and began readjusting it. "It isn't straight."

She supplied simply.

He stared at her, askance.

She was stood very close to him. _Very_ close to him indeed, and she purposefully allowed her fingers to gently brush against his neck as she turned his collar down, which didn't go unnoticed by him.

"I'll be needing clothes also, I have no desire to keep wearing this enchanted armour..." She pointed out, keeping her tone deadpan, in spite of her palms becoming noticeably sweaty. "...unless you expect me to go _nude_ everywhere."

His eyebrows shot up so far they almost landed on the back of his neck, much to her amusement. Perhaps having him succumb to her wouldn't be such a challenge after all.

"Why the sudden change of heart, and interest?" He asked, shattering her thoughts, "Last night you dismissed my invitation to join me for dinner. You've shown no intention of wanting to adjust to being here."

She took a step back and stood with a hand on her hip, hoping to look both nonchalant and defiant at the same time. "Do not misunderstand me Loki, I have no desire to be here...but being as I have no choice in the matter, then I may as well try to grow accustomed to it."

He remained silent for a moment, still eyeing her suspiciously.

An awkward few moments of silence passed, then finally he spoke, "I can conjure whatever clothing you so wish-"

"I don't want your illusions, you have real clothing, so must I." She argued.

"Then I shall find you some suitable attire from...somewhere." He replied dismissively, turning towards the door to leave.

"No! I wish to choose my own, if I am your 'guest' then you ought to oblige me on this occasion." She persisted, following him.

Sighing heavily and against his own better judgement, he found his resistance wavering.

 _Damn this woman_.

Having her around was going to cause him more problems than he'd anticipated.

"Fine! When I return, I shall take you to purchase some of your own choice... _satisfied_?"

She didn't smile, simply raised an eyebrow. "It'll take more than your agreeing to my request on this one occasion, to satisfy me."

"Typical woman." He snickered, as though to himself., "They rarely are ever satisfied."

"Perhaps in your experience...maybe you ought to ask yourself why." She retorted pointedly, a wry smile tugging at the corner of her full lips.

"I've never received any complaints." He countered, moving his eyebrows in a blatantly suggestive manner.

"You are vile!" She replied, trying to not dwell on the unwanted thought of his prowess in the bed chamber.

She found herself temporarily recalling the rumours back on Asgard which had once driven most women wild with wanton curiosity, and the men wild with jealousy.

But Sif was not a typical woman.

Flashing her a flirtatious smile, he paused momentarily before opening the door, "Do not deny that you secretly like it. All good girls love a bad boy."

His remark caught her completely off guard and she felt an inexplicable heat rise in her cheeks.

 _Curse him and his silver tongu_ e.

Since when did his comical, flirtatious banter cause her to blush?

She had no time to think of an appropriate response, before he was halfway out of the door.

"Where is it you are going?" She demanded hastily.

"By the Norns, this is just like being married!" He huffed.

"Perhaps for you trickster, but it certainly isn't for me!"

"It is none of your damn business!" His voice was raised now, a clear indication of his irritation.

Perhaps if she persistently nagged him, then he'd be quite willing to let her go.

"Remember your place, you have no right to question me. I shall return, and in the meantime why not amuse yourself by doing some research on the computer? You've no doubt seen one of those before whilst consorting with your new companions at S.H.I.E.L.D!"

And with that he was gone, slamming the door behind him.

Whilst Loki was out Sif decided to take his advice and do some research. She needed all the assistance she could get, in order to learn more about Midgard, its inhabitants and their customs.

She soon mastered the workings of Loki's computer with relative ease, and before long she was accessing and absorbing as much information and knowledge as her mind would allow.

The sheer amount of information to take in, was overwhelming. And despite being highly intelligent, she was still completely baffled by a lot of what she saw and read.

The humans were certainly an odd bunch.

Needless to say the time flew by and she'd just finished reading an article on seduction techniques when she heard the sound of Loki's key turning in the lock.

Hurriedly, she closed the page just as he entered the room.

He looked somewhat flustered, not even bothering to cast an eye in her direction. "Hello honey, I'm home." He quipped, his tone sardonic.

Ignoring him, she proceeded to turn off the computer. "Are you taking me to buy new clothing now?"

"No.." He replied flatly, "I have more pressing issues to attend to."

"Such as?" She didn't expect him to answer, but she thought she'd press him anyway. She couldn't resist the urge to irk him, in any smallest way possible.

Though this time he didn't even seem to notice, and when he replied his response flattened her. "I have a date."

She spun around to look at him, not even managing to hide her surprise. "A _date_? That is the practice of two couples courting isn't it?"

He noticed a distinct air of disappointment in her tone and expression, and had to bite back a satisfied smirk."Well that's one way of describing it I suppose. Why, is there a problem Lady Sif?"

"No. Of course not!" She snapped, a little too vehemently. She saw the amused look on his smug face and quickly added, "I was just eager to have some new attire, that is all."

It was true, she was desperate to acquire some clothing of her choice in order to assist in her seduction of him. It was all part of her plan.

But the date, the date could be a problem. It lessened her chances of being able to tempt him if he already had a woman to satisfy his... _needs_.

A sudden chill swept over her as the unwanted image of Loki in a passionate clinch with some mortal, flashed through her minds eye.

"Well I wouldn't worry about it Sif, you can always walk around naked as you suggested. I'm not adverse to the idea." He sniggered, before disappearing up the stairs.

 _That was it!_

In order to move her plan forwards today, she might have to resort to drastic measures.

His reaction would be an indication as to whether or not she still had a chance of him yielding to her. If he was serious about the human he was dating, then he'd spurn her advances...therefore enabling her to begin working on an alternative plan, rather than keep wasting time.

Immediately she set about climbing the stairs; she could hear the sound of music playing now, so she followed it, her eyes scanning the landing in search of her captor and unwitting target.

She saw the door to a room, presumably his, slightly ajar.

He was in the process of stripping out of his clothes in order to have a shower. He'd switched the radio on and was casually humming along to the tune, when he suddenly became aware of Sif's presence behind him.

He could sense her. He felt her eyes burning into his back.

He halted, plastering on one of his most charming smiles before turning to face her.

"You were determined to see my tattoo weren't you?"

She stood framed in the doorway, looking rather stunned, her eyes practically bulging at the sight of him bare-chested, and it rendered her momentarily speechless.

She reasoned with herself that it must be due to the shock of seeing the disgraced prince in a state of undress, which was completely foreign to her.

But she couldn't help noticing the rather blindingly obvious fact that Loki had a very fine body.

He wasn't overly muscular like Thor with his bulging biceps.

No, he was, for want of a better expression, perfection.

Loki's body was lean, toned, sinewy, and with reasonably sized bulges in all the right places. His chest was smooth, his shoulders broad, and he also tapered very nicely at the waist.

And then of course there was the tattoo.

It was an incredibly detailed, elegant black serpent that boldly snaked around the soft skin of his upper arm. As distasteful as she thought such a thing would be, she found it oddly attractive. It added an element of danger, making him all the more sexually appealing and pleasing to the eye.

The impulse to run her fingers over it, tracing the design, was alarming.

Surely she couldn't be having _lustful_ thoughts...about _Loki_.

Acknowledging her dazed expression, his smile faded as they stood staring at each other in awkward silence, save for the song on the radio...which was actually making Sif feel even more awkward as the voice rang out, accompanied by crashing guitars...

"... _ **you, your sex is on fire...**_

 __ _ **...consumed with what's to transpire..."**_

The singers words coupled with Loki's intense gaze and shirtless body, caused a strange stirring within the pit of her stomach.

Her imagination ran wild without her permission, as she suddenly found herself picturing Loki naked, the pair of them in a passionate clinch, wriggling closer...his lithe body _on top._...

 _Ugh. That was quite enough of that!_

She banished all such inappropriate thoughts from her mind, but an uncomfortable heat was spreading through her, making her feel prickly and her cheeks burnt with embarrassment. Betraying her guilt.

Hastily she averted her eyes, no longer daring to keep eye contact.

"That sounds...painful..." He remarked suddenly, forcing a tight smile and indicating towards the radio, "...their sex is on fire. Perhaps they ought to seek medical assistance. No doubt there's a cream or something that should remedy the problem."

For once, she found herself almost grateful for his occasional ridiculousness and sharp wit. She even managed a half-smile. She couldn't help it. She was relieved that he'd dispersed the strange tension that had just passed between them.

"I, I didn't mean to intrude on you. I just wished to ask your permission to bathe?" She spoke quickly, choosing her words carefully.

Loki liked power. Her pretending to seek his permission would stroke his ego and please him no end, thinking he had such control over the Goddess of War.

Just as she suspected, it had the desired effect. She swore she noticed his impressive chest puff out slightly, regaining his dominant demeanour.

"There's only a wet room here..." He informed her, "...no bath...and I was just about to take a shower myself."

Had Sif been a lot more brazen, like Amora the seductive enchantress and renowned man-eater, then she could've flashed her most tempting smile and salaciously suggest they shower together. But that was a bridge too far.

And yet, whilst the very idea of it should have filled her with disgust, somewhere deep inside a very small, dark part of her, found the concept unexpectedly _thrilling_...which disturbed her.

This was the wicked Loki, she reminded herself hurriedly. He whom she detested and found odious and irritating.

So instead, all she managed was a straightforward response,

"I haven't bathed in almost four days now Loki, surely even you can manage this simple act of gentlemanly behaviour, by permitting a lady to go first!?" She pleaded, in a slightly mocking tone.

It was important to not appear too submissive, otherwise her sudden change in character and attitude would most defiantly arouse his suspicion.

Rolling his eyes and looking more than just slightly exasperated, Loki relented and led her along the landing to the wet room. He supplied her with soft, fresh towels and instructed her on how to operate the shower.

With that he left, barking orders at her to not take too long.

She stepped into the spacious room; floor to ceiling covered in natural stone tiles, save for one wall which was mirrored.

Then shed her armour and proceeded to shower and wash her hair as quickly as she could in order to move on to the next phase of her plan.

Fifteen minutes or so passed, Loki was lay on his bed absentmindedly throwing his mobile cell phone up into the air and catching it again, lost in his own thoughts.

The sound of the wet room door opening distracted him briefly, causing him to misjudge his coordination and the phone fell with a heavy thud onto his face.

" _Fuck_!"

He winced, startled by the pain that such a relatively small, lightweight object could cause.

The adverse side effect of the mind gem rendered his usually superior race susceptible to pain, illnesses and injuries that wouldn't normally pose a problem.

Rubbing his nose and wondering if it would leave a bruise, he swung his long legs off the bed and sauntered out onto the landing.

The wet room door was slightly open and obviously the shower now turned off.

Returning to his room briefly just to slip out of his trousers, he swiftly wrapped a towel around his waist then made his way across the landing.

Pushing the door open, he was about to step inside when suddenly he halted.

Nohing on earth could have prepared him for the sight he beheld...

...Sif was still in there, her back towards the doorway, and although shrouded in steam, it didn't disguise the fact that that she was _completely_ _naked_.

Unbeknownst to him she'd purposely opened the door and left it ajar in the hope that he'd presume she had returned to her room. _And it had worked beautifully._

She stood now, running her trembling hands through her long, wet hair. Her nerves jangling, as the door opened.

She heard his sharp intake of breath and her cheeks blazed once more, knowing that he was looking at her exposed body.

Still she feigned ignorance, acting as though she was unaware of his presence.

A few agonising moments passed, until she could bear it no longer. How long was he intending to stand there, peering at her?

He really was despicable.

She had intended to turn around and act surprised, when she suddenly remembered the mirrored wall; which in her anxious state she'd forgotten all about.

She cast an apprehensive glance towards it and her nervous eyes meet with his in the reflection.

A startled shriek broke the silence, and it wasn't an act.

The fact that he'd seen a lot more than just her naked behind, was _horrifying_.

Ripping a towel off the nearby rail, she covered her modesty and whirled around, " _Loki_! What are you doing?!" She gasped, registering the way his expression had altered.

His deep aqua eyes stared out at her through heavy lids and a slow, wolffish grin danced upon his lips."What are you doing, Sif?" He shot back, his voice sounding much deeper than usual, "Why are you _loitering_ in here, with the door _unlocked_?"

Swallowing hard, and hoping that he might not notice her ferocious blushes, she couldn't manage a response.

Tightening the towel around her, she made to walk passed him.

But just as she drew level with him he unexpectedly reached out, clamping his large hands down onto her bare shoulders and pushed her up against the wall.

"I don't know what game you _think_ you're playing, Sif..." He spoke menacingly, his voice nothing more than a low, husky growl. "...but if you keep playing with fire, you're going to get _burned_."

Her mouth went dry at a rasp, as she struggled to regain some coherent thought.

Her stomach was churning, and her heart thudded wildly in her chest.

Reacting as swiftly as possible, she boldly pressed her body against his, and allowed her eyes to fall to his lips.

"And what if..." She whispered, unable to hide her hampered breathing as her pulse involuntarily began to race, "...what if I were to crave the flames _embrace_?"

His eyes rounded, and as she brought her face closer to his she felt his own breath quicken; the smooth wall of his chest, rising and falling against her own.

They were almost nose to nose, and the feel of his skin on hers made her tingle all over.

This was all _wrong_.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

She was meant to be seducing him, not the other way around!

Why was he, _Loki_ , of all people, having this affect on her?

And she clearly wasn't the only one who was feeling this new and unnerving attraction.

Not only could she sense it, but as they stood with their bodies pressed tightly together, she could feel how shockingly virile he was.

The hardening, masculine column between his legs pressed into her thigh through the towel, betraying his excitement.

Knowing what lay beneath that scrap of material made every nerve in her body stand on end, and she felt the stir of arousal low in her belly.

She had to stop this, _now_.

She wasn't Amora. She wasn't Lorelei. And she had to diffuse this potentially explosive situation whilst she still had the will to do it, being as she seemed to be losing her senses.

"Tell me..." She purred, placing her hands on his narrow hips, "...do you often take your ' _dagger_ ' into the shower with you?"

To her surprise, his face coloured slightly and he put up no resistance as she gently shoved him away. It took all of her willpower to do so, and she wasn't brave enough to look back after she slipped passed him, escaping to the safety of her room.

Leaving him to run a cold shower for himself.

"Oh, Gods...please, make it stop." He groaned quietly to himself under his breath, willing his arousal away.

He cursed his own weakness. Was the sight of a naked woman and the feel of her body against his, enough to make him lose control these days?

 _Apparently so._

Although, this wasn't just any woman, he realised. _This was Sif_.

He groaned again in frustration, raking his long fingers through his wet hair. The urge to resort to satisfying himself in order to release his sexual tension, was tempting. But he resisted, deciding instead to turn to alcohol tonight to help him unwind and forget about his problems.

Well, forget about Sif in particular.

He had been right earlier...it seemed she _was_ going to cause him problems after all.

 _There was no doubt about it now._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Day Four: Silver Tongue_**

Stirring restlessly in the bed, her mind foggy with sleep, Sif's eyes slowly blinked open, puzzled by what had awoken her.

She thought she'd heard what sounded like soft footfalls, coming from beyond the bedroom door.

But now, there was no sound to be heard, other than her own heartbeat thudding loudly in her ears.

The illuminated hands of the clock that sat on the nightstand beside the bed read 4:00am

Dismissing the sound, she rolled over in an attempt to go back to sleep but then inexplicably began to feel as though she was being watched.

Peering into the darkness, desperately trying to focus, she suddenly felt the presence of someone lay behind her in the bed.

She sensed them, their body radiating heat and she could hear the sound of soft breathing.

She lay there frozen, unable to move despite desperately wanting to do so.

They moved closer to her now, pressing up against her, making her heart race.

She didn't need to see, she could sense it was him...

Who else could it be?

She felt his cool breath on her neck, and the familiar intoxicating scent of him.

Then, she felt his large, heavy hand on her waist, pulling her into him so that her rear was firmly placed against his groin. She felt the steely hardness of him, which caused a stifled gasp to escape her suddenly dry mouth.

She had to move, she had to escape...but her body was utterly paralysed.

Even though she could feel the tingling sensation return to her skin as he gently used his long fingers to trace along the curve of her hip and then down her thigh, she still could not find the strength in her to move.

Or was it that she just didn't choose to?

"You secretly like it...admit it."

His velvet voice whispered huskily into her ear, as he slowly and rhythmically began rubbing himself against her.

"N-No..."

She managed, her voice no more than a feeble whimper.

Where had all of her strength gone? Why was she allowing this to happen?

She needed it to stop. Now.

"Loki, please...stop...I cannot allow this to happen."

She pleaded, desperately trying to ignore the unmistakable heat of arousal spreading throughout her trembling body.

"But you crave my forbidden embrace..."

He rasped, his breathing becoming increasingly heavy,

"...you belong to me now, Sif, and I can give you what you desire. It isn't Thor you hunger for, it is I...the wicked Loki."

At that, he brushed his lips against her neck, causing an elicit moan to escape her lips, startling herself so much that she jerked abruptly, and suddenly he was gone...

She sat up breathlessly, to find her legs tangled in the twisted sheets, and beads of sweat forming on her brow. Surveying her surroundings in the darkness, she reached out to switch on the bedside lamp.

Blinking through the glare, she was immensely relieved to see that the room, and more importantly, her bed, was empty save for herself.

It had all been nothing more than a disturbingly bad dream.

When she awoke again, it was almost noon. Her mouth was incredibly dry and her head throbbed. She was seriously dehydrated.

In her haste to quench her thirst she chose to forgo getting dressed and went in search of a drink, still wearing the bath towel she'd fallen asleep in.

She'd been absolutely exhausted, due to recent lack of sleep and whilst she recalled having been awake and hearing Loki leave, she must have drifted off before he'd returned.

Padding downstairs to the kitchen, she took a glass tumbler off the counter and filled it with water.

She drained the glass in two gulps, and was just about to refill it again, when her eyes suddenly fell on something that made her hesitate.

Two wine glasses, still containing the dregs of red wine, stood abandoned on the counter next to the sink. One of which, was smeared with a red lip print.

Just then like a ghostly apparition, Loki appeared at the foot of the stairs, startling her.

In typical Loki fashion, she had neither heard or sensed his approach.

Wearing a dark grey suit and white shirt ensemble; which now appeared to be his preferred costume these days, he cut a striking figure.

As much as it frustrated her to admit it.

Before she couldn't help herself, the unwanted memory of their heated moment in the wet room yesterday returned, causing her face to flush.

Then she recalled the details of her sordid dream, which made her blush even more.

She hurriedly turned away, and continued to pour herself some more water.

Damn, her mouth was dry.

"Why are you still not dressed?"

He demanded gruffly.

"I have nothing to wear..."

She responded tersely, between sips,

"...you did not take me out to acquire new clothing. Have you forgotten?"

"As if you'd allow me to."

He grumbled, joining her in the kitchen area.

She quickly shot him a sideways glance and noted his expression was thunderous; his dark brows were drawn together in a deep scowl.

"I would rather you didn't walk around like that, go and put your armour on at once!"

"Why?"

She challenged, whirling around to face him,

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

His eyes met hers and she noticed a peculiar gleam in them that was quite at odds with his cold tone.

"Not particularly..."

He lied grossly, his jaw perceptibly tightening.

"...however I can't vouch for how it'll make Laurel feel, seeing a scantily clad woman in my kitchen."

"Who?"

She frowned, and then with classic timing the sound of heels clattering down the stairs met her ears.

He turned hurriedly, firing a most dazzling smile in the direction of the slim brunette that was now sashaying towards him, wearing the tightest, shortest red dress that Sif had ever seen.

Even Amora herself wasn't that much of an exhibitionist.

Sif's eyes darted from him to her, processing that this, Laurel, must obviously have been his date.

She studied the woman's face and was suddenly struck by the startling resemblance of her features. This woman, looked an awful lot like herself.

"Luke, baby..."

She drawled, draping herself around Loki as though he were a clothes stand.

"...I really need to get going-"

She stilled abruptly, as if only noticing Sif for the first time.

Loki darted a glance at Sif, and gestured towards her dismissively with one of his large hands,

"Laurel, this is...S-Sofia.."

Sif glared at him angrily.

Sofia!?

But he hadn't finished lying yet.

"...she's...she's...my...sister."

He stammered, with a triumphant grin.

"Wha-"

Sif made to speak, but Loki cut her off immediately by snaking an arm around the unsuspecting woman's waist, and hastily began steering her out of the kitchen,

"Well, last night was wonderful darling, but you ought to be running along now, yes?"

He spoke smoothly as he harried her away.

Sif did not hear her response, as they'd now turned the corner towards the front door.

She was furious. Absolutely fucking furious. And she hated that word immensely, but right now it certainly seemed a fitting opportunity to use it.

When Loki sauntered back in alone, she would've very much enjoyed throwing her glass at him...but she couldn't. She wasn't able to break anything that belonged to him.

For a moment, she pondered over whether or not Laurel fitted into that category.

"What?"

He asked, feigning innocence.

"You've got some nerve...Luke!"

She hissed, impaling him with her stare.

"I have to use a pseudonym whilst I'm here, Loki isn't exactly a common name...but at least Luke is as near to the anglicised equivalent as I'm going to get.."

"I don't particularly give a damn what you call yourself, or what web of lies you weave silver tongue, but don't entangle me in it!"

The right corner of his mouth crooked up, although he didn't look amused,

"Sif, kindly shut up would you? There's a good girl. I've got a bastard of a headache."

"As have I, but no I shan't!"

She yelled incredulously,

"How dare you lie about such a thing, about me being related to you...I don't want shame brought upon my family name-"

"Gods Sif, must you overreact always?..."

He responded, whilst distractedly searching all the cupboards for some paracetamol. He wasn't having much luck finding them, which was adding to his agitation,

"...it's so fucking...Asgardian!"

Enraged, she shot across the room towards him.

Had he not been crouched down now, his head buried in one of the bottom cupboards, she would have slapped him.

"That's because I am an Asgardian and I am proud of the fact. We have values, principles, morals, and..."

In her fury she was struggling to find the words she wanted to,

"...and...and since when did you become so enraptured by the mortals? You always found them to be beneath you, yet now you fraternise with them, and scorn your own kind-"

"Your kind, I'm half Jotun...let's not forget that."

His muffled voice rang out.

"...you constantly remind me of the fact, by referring to me as a monster!"

She stepped closer to him, resisting the urge to slam his head in the door.

"It is your actions that make you monstrous, not necessarily your parentage...and besides it does not alter the fact that you've been fornicating with a human, despite mocking Thor for having done the same. But at least his intentions are honourable!"

Overwhelmed by his hypocrisy, she couldn't refrain from laughing mirthlessly.

"Honourable intentions? Chirst, Sif. I only fucked her, it doesn't mean I have any desire to marry the woman!"

She ceased laughing, suddenly feeling bile rise at the back of her throat,

"So you did...you bedded her!"

She said accusingly, a hint of bitterness lacing her voice. And suddenly she was consumed by irrational jealousy, so much so that she tugged on her hair in frustration.

"You hypocritical, filthy pig! You disgust me!"

Loki's head whipped around so fast she thought for a moment he might've broken his neck. He gazed up at her, meeting her eyes,

"So, is that what this outburst is all about? Me, dating that woman?"

That woman?

This struck Sif as awfully cold, considering he'd just spent the night with her and engaged in...whatever perverse carnal pursuits they'd engaged in. She literally shuddered at the thought.

But as much as she was loathed to admit it, he wasn't entirely wrong. For some ridiculous and unfathomable reason, knowing that human had shared his bed, really stuck in her craw.

But she would rather die than have him suspect that to be the case.

"Do not attempt to turn this around on me, Loki!"

Her hands went to her hips, until she suddenly felt cool air...and Loki's gaze...on her chest.

Damnation!

She hurriedly grasped at the towel which had slipped, and used both hands to tighten it to her securely.

Loki turned away abruptly, attempting to divert his attention back to the task in hand. Which was what exactly?

Shit, what was he looking for? He could scarcely remember now.

Bloody Sif, and her bloody delectable body. He didn't want to dwell upon what he'd just seen...again.

He had a sudden unwanted vision of her stretched naked on his bed, and he muttered a curse under his breath.

What was wrong with him? He hadn't had such illicit thoughts about a woman in a long time.

Now he found himself fantasising about ripping that towel off her, and demonstrating how he'd really earned the nickname 'Silver Tongue' which wasn't simply due to his enviable ability to talk himself out of a room with no doors.

"What is the matter?"

She was asking now, in a small voice.

He cleared his throat, realising he was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"Nothing."

"Why were you looking at me like that?"

Shit. She'd obviously noticed him gaping at her again.

Damn his traitorous eyes, and traitorous mind for roaming where he did not wish them to go.

"Like what?"

He replied, attempting to appear oblivious as he stood hurriedly.

Anger was a good antidote for desire wasn't it? And he certainly had plenty to be angry about, for he knew she was purposely trying to find his weaknesses and exploit them.

Having seen her damning search history on his computer, only verified his suspicions. She was attempting to seduce him.

"You seem to be making a habit of that."

He accused, seizing the opportunity to change the subject.

"Of what?"

"Of exposing yourself, one might be inclined to think you're enjoying it, or doing it deliberately!"

He snapped.

"It was an accident, do not flatter yourself, Loki. I have no intention of humiliating myself again. And you are the very last person I'd willingly wish to expose myself to!"

She roared.

"Is that right? Well, tell me...how did you sleep last night Sif?"

He asked cryptically, as though hinting that he was somehow aware of the disturbing dream she'd had.

Was it possible to die of embarrassment? Surely if it were then she'd have been winging her way to Valhalla yesterday afternoon.

She would've liked to fan her flushed cheeks right now, but her hands were occupied with clutching the towel.

"What are you implying, trickster?!"

"Just asking a simple question.."

He retorted with a wan smile.

"I just happened to look in on you, and you were writhing around the bed...you even moaned at one point."

"How dare you spy on me whilst I am sleeping!"

"Calm down, Sif. There's no need to burst a blood vessel over it. I simply wished to know if you were in fact sleeping or choosing to sulk like you did the night before. I did knock first, but I assumed you were ignoring me."

"You are unbelievable!"

She cried, aghast. The man had some gall.

"Do not invade my privacy again. Ever! And why you would presume that I would be dreaming about you is completely beyond me!'

He smiled at her crookedly,

"Loki, please...stop...I cannot allow this to happen."

He mimicked her voice perfectly, using his magical abilities.

She stared at him, her face a rictus of horror.

Oh no. No, no no!

It was too horrible to bear, she couldn't stand it. She had been talking in her sleep, and he had overheard. Never before had she longed for the floor to somehow open up and swallow her, even if it meant plunging into the deepest, darkest depths of Hellheim.

It would be a welcome fate to escape this excruciating embarrassment.

"It was...it was just..."

She stumbled over her own words, unable to form a full sentence, and he was revelling in her awkwardness the bastard.

"...what I mean is, I have no control over my dreams. And besides, I consider it to be more of a nightmare!"

"If you say so, Sif."

He grinned, then turning on his heel he swaggered off in the direction of the door,

"Also, did you know you sleep with your mouth open? I must confess...it's very fucking tempting."

Aghast, Sif clutched a hand theatrically to her burning face. The man was deplorable.

The fact his torrid words made her feel as if she were melting into a gooey mess, only added to her turmoil.

Satisfied that he'd succeeded in embarrassing her enough - two could play at this seduction game - Loki called over his shoulder,

"I'm going to the pharmacy on the corner...get dressed. When I return we shall go clothes shopping. I'm sick of the sight of you in that badly fitting towel."

Having dressed in her armour; which Loki had obligingly enchanted once more in order to cast the illusion of her wearing 'ordinary' clothes, they'd driven to the west end of London in Loki's super swanky, and super expensive black F-Type Jaguar coupe.

Sif was both alarmed and impressed in equal measures at the revelation of him having a car and at his driving skills. He was able to navigate the treacherous roads of the inner city despite the traffic being chaotic, with great ease.

But, he was after all, a living personification of chaos. No doubt he thrived in such an environment. Though he moaned on and on relentlessly about the traffic delays, and lamented how he ought to have bought himself a motorbike.

She had wanted to ask him how on earth he could afford his apartment, car, antiques, expensive suits, not to mention a shopping trip to Selfridges and Harrods on bustling Oxford street, when he had no apparent means of income. But given her earlier humiliation, she'd resisted. Instead she opted to remain silent, and store the question for another time...it's not as if she didn't have plenty of it, after all.

After they had traipsed around countless stores, each of which had a staggering selection of every item one might need, she was completely overwhelmed and spoilt for choice. Coupled with the fact that she had no idea when it came to choosing sizes and matching items to create any particular style, she was at a complete loss. Therefore they had yet to purchase a single thing.

Whenever Loki proffered his opinion Sif sharply dismissed it, reminding him that she, was choosing the garments for herself.

Eventually they found themselves in a small boutique, due to Sif having seen something in the window display that caught her eye.

Now having enlisted the help of a female assistant, Loki was relieved to be sat waiting in the seating area, which they'd conveniently thought to provide for bored men.

Bored was an understatement, he was fast losing the will to live.

He found himself pondering on how they should use this as a form of punishment back on Asgard, it made the prospect of spending eternity rotting in chains, almost appealing.

Finally though, with the assistants help, Sif chose several outfits, which could all be mixed and matched. She chose three pairs of footwear; some adorable ballet flats, a retro pair of biker-style ankle boots with buckles, and a scary, yet 'sexy' (as the assistant informed her) looking pair of high heels...they, would certainly take some getting used to.

When it came to underwear and nightwear, she had settled on delicate lacy sets and pretty satin numbers.

She even added a pair of stockings to her basket, on the assistants advice.

"Your husband will be very happy with those."

She had smiled playfully at Sif.

Perplexed, Sif was about to inform her that the tall, dark, brooding individual who had accompanied her, was not by any means her husband, but she was suddenly called away in order to take a phone call. Taking the baskets with her in order to bag up her items, Sif arranged to meet her by the cash register once she'd changed back into her own attire.

She was still wearing a dress which she'd tried on, but decided against as she found it too revealing for her liking, so she intended to place it back on the rail.

The problem was, she had been left stranded now in the changing rooms, with no one to aid her in unzipping it.

After struggling for several minutes and only managing to get the zip slightly down, she gave up and went in search of assistance.

Just as she poked her head around the changing room door, to her eternal dismay, the only person in sight was Loki; who was heading in her direction, his expression thunderous.

"How much longer is this going to take?"

He barked.

"I have no wish to die of old age or boredom whilst waiting for you!"

Sighing heavily, she begrudgingly had to ask him the inevitable.

"Can you help me get out of this dress? I have tried, but regrettably I am not a contortionist."

Blinking, as though momentarily blindsided by her request, he simply nodded and followed her into the cubicle.

She assumed she had nothing left to lose, she couldn't possibly experience any further embarrassment today.

Or so she thought. But how wrong she was.

"Are you sure I'm not invading your privacy?"

He said, stiffly as his spine.

"Oh do shut up, Loki. Just get on with it if you don't mind."

Standing behind her at close quarters due to the enclosed space, obediently Loki gently lifted the luscious cascade of hair away from her neck, whilst using his other hand to unzip the dress with his deft fingers.

She felt the slight breeze on her back as the dress came undone, yet he never moved.

Slightly confused, she darted a glance in the mirror which stood opposite and held her breath as she saw, and felt, him bring his face close to her ear,

"I warned you, didn't I Sif?"

He rasped, his voice thickening just like the air in the cubicle had.

"You shouldn't play with fire!"

She didn't have time to answer, as in an instant he had her hair wrapped around his wrist, wrenching her head back sharply. She shrieked with surprise, as well as pain.

"W-what are you doing? Let go!"

She attempted to elbow him in the face, but the iron-like grip he had on her hair, combined with the restrictive, confined space of the cubicle, made it impossible.

"I can play you at your own game my lady..."

He was murmuring now, his expression in the mirror savage.

"...you keep testing me, well lets see how you react to the response you're hoping for, shall we?"

He dipped his head, and her eyes rounded as she felt his cool, thin lips press against the line of her throat. In contrast to his fierce demeanour, they felt soft like butterfly wings on her skin.

She hadn't even recovered from the shock of him kissing her neck, when next she felt his long fingers on the warm skin of her lower back, as he slipped his free hand inside the dress.

Holy Hela.

She writhed against him in protest, but he held her firmly by the waist, continuing to trace feathery kisses along her neck, down to her collarbone. A thrill coursed through her veins, making her limbs buzz with excitement.

No, this was all wrong. She had to fight it.

"Loki, stop it!"

She raged, lips curling in fury,

"I shall scream-"

"Go ahead, I shan't stop you, but perhaps secretly you crave my silver tongue."

His voice was a deep whisper that reverberated along her skin, sending glorious shivers down her spine.

Indeed, he wasn't actually stopping her. So why was she hesitating?

His lips trailed back along her throat, growing more demanding as they reached a suddenly sensitive spot just below her ear, whilst at the same time his thumb gently brushed against the underside of her breast.

Her traitorous body quivered, and inexplicably she found herself willing his hand to wander higher, wanting his forbidden touch.

Her conscience screamed that she should be outraged, shocked, mortified and appalled. And she was absolutely disgusted at herself for not being any of those things.

Indeed it was quite the opposite.

What had she become?

His grip on her hair slackened now, allowing her to turn her head towards him, hoping he'd sense her need to feel his mouth on hers.

And sense it he did.

He felt the soft curve of her breast, and unable to resist the urge, gently clasped it in his palm, causing her to make a small, inarticulate noise.

She knew she should scream for help, but instead she bit her lip to prevent screaming for pleasure. Her breath was now coming out in small pants, as he gently caressed her beneath the material.

Her breast felt warm and heavy in his hand, and as the pad of his thumb found the soft nub of her nipple, she choked out a gasp, which he took advantage of by bringing his lips down on hers, catching her in a deep kiss.

The contact sent a shockwave through her body, and she honestly believed her legs were going to buckle as she practically swooned.

Their mouths seemed to fit perfectly, as if they were made from the same mould.

The sensations were beyond compare to anything else she'd ever known.

His skin was slightly rough on hers, his ministrations perfect, and his lips were divine.

The kiss was urgent and filled with a need Sif had never known before, and now she'd had a taste, she realised she'd never have enough.

Loki release her hair, enabling her to twist around to face him. His strong ams wrapped around her, pulling her closer, and she could feel him hard and needy, pressing against the centre of her body.

She kissed him back now frantically, with a hunger that matched his own.

Any previous strains of resistance she'd shown earlier, had evaporated without a trace.

There wasn't words enough to describe how wonderful Loki's mouth felt.

Tender but demanding, playful but fierce, and she didn't ever want to stop kissing him.

He was showing her that every other kiss she'd had in her life had been wrong.

Similarly, Loki was overcome by the realisation that this felt startlingly right.

Sif felt right. She felt right after so much wrong.

Every square inch of her was melting into him, and he was finding it incredibly sexy and seductive...which was exactly what she had been striving for, wasn't it?

As this dawned on Loki he inwardly cursed his weak body and virile libido for giving in to such temptation.

This had gone too far now he decided. Far too far.

Initially he had intended to teach her a lesson, and instead he'd merely succeeded in being overcome with desire and fervent lust.

He was playing right into her hands, and he'd fallen victim to his own game.

But more to the point, this was Sif, he reminded himself.

The beautiful Sif, who was hopelessly in love with his witless brother.

The recollection immediately stilled his ardour, dousing his fevered state more effectively than someone dumping a bucket of cold water on his head.

Bitterness enveloped him, making his fiery blood turn to ice, and with great effort he tore his mouth away from hers, abruptly.

No longer supported by his clutches, she staggered slightly, head spinning.

Both of them were breathless, so when he spoke, he failed at keeping his tone steady.

"Get dressed. Now. I'm going to pay for your clothes."

He panted, before slipping out of the door.

The drive back was incredibly awkward, as neither of them spoke and the atmosphere was extremely tense.

Sif was desperately trying to process what had happened, and come to terms with what she had done, let alone what he had done.

She felt deeply ashamed, so much so that she couldn't even bring herself to look at him. Being around him was dangerous, it was like sweet torture. She needed to be away from him for fear of losing her senses again.

After parking his car in the garage next door to his apartment building, once they were inside she beat a hasty retreat to her room, without looking back.

Her actions incensed Loki. He wanted to be the one to drag her to her room, throw her in there and demand she stay out of his sight. But she'd chosen to voluntarily hide herself away from him.

Clearly she regretted her actions, just as much as he did.

So why did he feel such crushing disappointment, resentment, and indignation? Anger was too kind a word for what he was feeling.

Incandescent rage was more befitting.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Day Five; The Loki She Once Knew_**

Loki's mood had not improved over night.

His highly intelligent, overactive mind had been working overtime throughout the night, tormenting him with unwelcome thoughts and preventing him from sleeping.

Keeping Sif here had not exactly worked according to plan.

Initially when he had had the idea to capture her, it was to throw Odin and S.H.I.E.L.D off his scent. Ideally, he had hoped to break her will, rendering her helpless and by her becoming submissive to him, he could have kept her like his own little pet in this gilded cage of an apartment.

But she'd unwisely attempted to play mind games with him...He of all the Aesir, the chief game player.

There was a fine line between bravery and stupidity. And whilst he admired her gall for daring to try and beguile him with her feminine charms, her impudence angered him.

He had warned her, but her persistence resulted in him having to teach her a harsh lesson.

Yet alarmingly, it hadn't had the desired effect. Surely her reaction was just part of her plan? Could one feign sexual attraction in such a way?

What also concerned him was the way in which he'd struggled to control his own carnal urges. He was absolutely furious with himself for succumbing to temptation.

He had been weak. And he chided himself for being so pathetic.

All he should have been feeling was anger and indignation.

Not this maddening desire...maddeningly obvious desire. He hadn't had such an uncontrollable physical response to a woman in years, not since his youth.

And for the shield maiden as well, she who had once toyed with him by frequently sliding him sideways glances. She who had regularly met his eyes, only to avert her gaze with a look of pure disgust visible on her face. She who had been his brothers lover, which left him feeling even more inadequate than ever.

Thor always had the best of everything. He was popular, he was the golden prince, the future king whom the people adored and the most beautiful woman in Asgard loved.

...what did Loki have? Nothing. None of that. And he never would.

And because of that, he detested them all.

Sif included...he had to.

He had a reputation to uphold. A reputation for being harsh and unforgiving.

If none would respect him, then they must fear him. It was the only alternative.

Drumming his fingers on the arm of the sofa whilst blankly staring at the television, he continued to sit idly seething.

When he heard her approaching, he felt his jaw clenching in agitation.

Moving slowly as she walked across the living room, she noted the way he was sat deliberately avoiding looking at her.

She was temporarily relieved, as she was reluctant to have his eyes on her...

...those wonderful changeling eyes which were like deep aquamarine pools which she could easily drown in, if she allowed herself to hold his gaze for too long.

She inwardly scolded herself again for letting her imagination run riot.

Perhaps it was some bizarre side-effect of this damn mind gem pendant.

Since she arrived, her thoughts had been running increasingly wild.

Admittedly, she had always secretly admired some aspects of Loki's character, such as his dedication to his craft; a trait he shared with Frigga. Along with his highly articulate mind.

She also begrudgingly acknowledged to herself that he was undeniably handsome.

She had even dreamt of his dark hair and slow smile more than once in her youth. Never having been aware of his 'other' attributes...had she known all those years ago, of the taut, sinewy body which lay beneath that leather armour, she would probably never have gotten any sleep at all.

Her cheeks flamed yet again with the familiar heat of embarrassment.

Embarrassment and...something else.

Embarrassment was not fatal; she'd proved that too many times over these past few days. But longing...or dare she even think it, attraction...to him, would be utterly disastrous, not to mention heinous.

His character and behaviour, appalled her. He was an enemy of Asgard, and would willingly take pleasure in destroying it.

She, on the other hand had sworn an oath to defend it with her life...

...they were like oil and water...

Turning to look at the television screen, she attempted to break the awkward silence, with idle conversation.

"What is this?"

She asked.

Keeping his eyes firmly affixed on the screen, his reply was curt.

"It's a film about the Trojan war."

Perching down on the edge of the other sofa, Sif joined in watching the film.

The way in which the mortals portrayed Gods and their legends amused her no end. And she was rather enjoying it up until the part came where Polydora gave in to Achilles' touch, and they began making love in his tent.

Apart from making her feel slightly uncomfortable watching such a scene, the unexpected turn of events perplexed her.

"Why would she do that?"

Sif blurted out, without intending to.

"He is her enemy, he is a Greek, that would not happen."

"It's just a film Sif, you're taking it too seriously."

Loki piped up, sharply.

"Yes because I find the entire concept insulting and offensive. No self respecting woman would debase herself with a man who had done such terrible things to her country and her people."

She pointed out.

"Perhaps it depends on the individual, not everything in life is simply black and white."

He retorted grumpily.

"She was enslaved..."

"But he has not mistreated her.."

"He is still her captor!"

"Well she clearly desires him in spite of that!"

Loki shot back, raising his voice and rendering her silent.

"You're so judgemental Sif, and self righteous. Has it never occurred to you that certain aspects of life cannot be controlled?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, not all people allow themselves to be restricted by the unrealistically high moral standards set by society. These two characters are both passionate, consenting, and willing to give in to their desires. They obviously share a mutual attraction which has proven to be irresistible..."

His words trailed off as he became painfully aware of the startling comparisons to his own current situation.

He reluctantly slid his eyes over to her for the first time since she'd walked in and the way she returned his startled expression spoke volumes.

His words, along with the scenario in which the characters on screen found themselves in, had struck a chord with her too.

She blinked back at him with her large brown eyes, mouth slightly agape.

He cast his gaze to her full lower lip, which begged to be kissed and the way her hair cascaded down over the creamy skin of her shoulders.

His fingers involuntarily twitched at the memory of its soft, silky, lusciousness...

Desire be damned.

Anger. He reminded himself, he was better served to channel this wasted emotion into anger.

She despised him. Yesterday she couldn't even bare to look at him or be in his company after he had forced his attentions on her. She had soon yielded to him, but then spurned his company.

Well, she was not worthy of his company now.

She saw his expression harden, and his eyes glaze over.

"Why have you suddenly decided to grace me with your irritating presence?!"

He snarled at her.

"I, I thought perhaps we ought to discuss...certain...things.."

She admitted reluctantly,

"There is absolutely nothing that I wish to discuss with you, I grow weary of you and have no desire for your company.."

He ranted, without pausing for breath,

"..so might I suggest you stay out of my sight and if I see you down here again, I shall strangle you with my bare hands and throw your worthless carcass over the balcony myself!"

Visibly shaken, Sif leapt to her feet; she was wearing figure hugging denim jeans and a simple white vest top, enabling him to notice the movement of her bosom as she jumped up.

...'fucking concentrate'...he inwardly screamed at himself, his fingers gripping the arm of the sofa so tightly his knuckles showed white.

"What precisely is your problem all of a sudden?"

"You!"

He roared, louder and with more poison in his voice than she'd ever heard before,

"You are the problem, you mewling quim!"

Was that his teeth she heard grinding? He was grinding them so hard she found herself fearing for his back molars.

"Do not insult me with your obscenities, or bellow at me Loki, my hearing is perfectly adequate!"

"Your hearing may be, but your understanding is seriously lacking. Otherwise you would have removed yourself from my presence, madam!"

"I will gladly do so! Your moods are capricious, you're like a petulant child. Being around you is like a fate worse than death!"

"And being around you, is a fate worse than life!"

He riposted, folding his arms sulkily.

"Well I would rather die than be subjected to another moment in your company-"

In an instant he was on his feet, but she didn't back away from him as he circled around her oppressively.

"Threaten me all you like, I no longer care...you have already taken away my freedom and my dignity, by sullying me with your foul touch!"

"My foul touch? You retuned my affections!"

He scoffed,

"I suffered your affections!"

Sif fired back,

"Despite you having already coupled with that mortal woman, you still attempted to seduce me. I assume she was not enough to satisfy your needs!"

"Keep fooling yourself Sif, I merely retaliated to your pitiful attempts to seduce me. I am no fool. And if you believe I actually wanted you, then you're even more naive than I thought."

He stood before her now, his thin lips twisting into an evil smirk,

"Why would I lower myself? As if I'd be interested in Thor's castoff, his sloppy seconds...I may have been labelled a liar but believe me wench, I wouldn't fuck you with a stolen dick!"

Hurt and enraged by his cruel jibes, Sif brought her hand up and slapped him incredibly hard across the face. She did it with such force he reeled backwards, only just managing to stay on his feet.

"You are crude and insufferable. I abhor you, you revolting, loathsome wretch!"

She yelled.

Her hands were shaking in temper, in spite of only showing a fraction of the anger she felt. She stood watching him regain his composure, awaiting his response, more than eager to deliver him another blow.

But then suddenly there came a sound which she did not recognise.

Loki's head whipped around, the imprint of her hand already beginning to form in angry welts on his left cheek.

The slap really must've been vigorous. Her hand was stinging now as well.

"There's someone at the door..."

He supplied, unexpectedly.

"Stay there!"

The pendant glowed around her neck, indicating that this was a command that she could not disobey.

The man had some nerve, first telling her to get out of his sight and then in the next instant, ordering her to stay.

She heard voices ringing out, female voices. One of which sounded particularly over excitable...perhaps the mortal temptress Laurel had returned.

'Good' Sif thought. 'She's welcome to him'.

When he swaggered back in he was accompanied by not one, but two women, neither of which were Laurel.

What was it with him and random women? They seemed to be drawn to him like bees to a honey pot.

"Um...Sofia, may I introduce you to Chelsea.."

He mumbled, gesturing towards a painfully thin, platinum blonde with a voluptuous bosom that made her look ridiculously out of proportion.

"...and her sister, Annabelle"

He was dating sisters now?! Did he have no shame whatsoever, or moral compass? And wasn't Chelsea an area in London?!

"Chelsea, Annabelle...this is my sister, Sofia."

He continued, forcing a strained smile which didn't meet his eyes.

Sif was beyond furious now, but when Annabelle; a pretty looking, petite red head with what appeared to be a small metal bar through her left eyebrow and hoop through her nose, smiled warmly at her, she was temporarily taken aback.

"It's so nice to meet you Sofia.."

She declared, in an almost sing-song voice,

"..please, call me Anna. I work in a pub that Luke frequents. I never realised he had a sister, I don't think he's ever mentioned you."

Sif bit back the urge to say "that's hardly surprising" and instead returned her smile,

"It's nice to meet you, Anna."

Unlike her sister, and despite the odd jewellery which pierced her face, this girl seemed incredibly nice. Chelsea, though piercing-free, had quite a severe face, which made her look unapproachable. She wasn't smiling, and she'd completely ignored her. Instead she seemed completely absorbed with Loki.

"So like, we're going out to this club's drum and bass party tonight in Shoreditch, and I like, wanted to invite you. It's going to be like, so awesome...but I only have one extra ticket."

She spoke quickly, Sit noted, and had a fondness for overusing the word 'like'.

Most of what she had said was lost on Sif, but she understood the gist of it. Chelsea was inviting Loki out, and making a point of letting her know that she wasn't welcome.

The nerve. As if she would want to go anyway.

She could see her eagerly awaiting Loki's reply and when he feigned his most apologetic look, Sif could see the disappointment in her face.

"I'm sorry Chelsea, it sounds fantastic.."

'Liar' Sif thought. She'd been around Loki long enough to tell when he was blatantly lying. In fact he was most likely being facetious.

"...but regrettably it's a bit short notice, and I already have plans."

He said politely.

"Oh, what are you up to?"

She asked, and Sif half expected him to bite her head off for her insolence.

"I'm taking Sofia out to dinner, being as she's just arrived in town."

He supplied without a moments hesitation.

He really was a talented liar.

"That's so sweet.."

Anna chimed in, grinning from ear to ear,

"...I wish our brother would take me out to dinner. I wouldn't even get a McDonalds from him!"

Chelsea clearly didn't share her sisters enthusiasm, she was looking utterly deflated.

"Can't you do that tomorrow instead?"

She persisted, sidling up to Loki in an attempt to persuade him.

Sif almost admired her persistence. She saw Anna shake her head disapprovingly.

Loki's smile was thinning, his agitation beginning to seep through his facade of politeness.

"I'm terribly sorry, but the restaurant is already booked. Besides I'll get nagged to death if I don't take her."

Sif scowled, and folded her arms,

"You're intolerable!"

Anna let out a small, awkward giggle, but then fell silent when she suddenly noticed his face.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt! What happened?"

Turning away quickly, he headed into the kitchen area in an attempt to swerve the subject,

"Where are my manners? Would either of you care for a drink?"

He was good. Sif had to give him that. He should've been an actor.

"I would have loved one sweetie, but I'm due in work soon."

Chelsea said, begrudgingly.

Sif noticed the way in which Anna had watched Loki leave the room, and now she was studying her closely.

Sif blinked at her, and at that the girl simply shot her another bright smile.

"Hey, I know!"

She spoke as if an idea had just struck her like a gift from the Gods.

"Why not both come over to the Globe tomorrow? I might be working but it probably won't be that busy."

Loki had returned now carrying two steaming cups.

"Well..."

"Oh go on, Luke! I'd really like to chat with Sofia properly.."

Anna cut in,

"...she can dish all the dirt on you, there must be some. You're too perfect too be true!"

Sif grinned slyly as Loki shot her a look,

"Oh, there's plenty...and I'd very much enjoy that. Thank you."

She saw his face twitch and had to stifle a laugh.

"That's awesome!"

Chelsea exclaimed, brightening considerably,

"We'll see you tomorrow then."

She was clearly addressing Loki, who looked like a child who was being forced into doing something he didn't want to do. His shoulders sagged forwards as he leant against the doorframe, still clutching the two mugs.

"Right, well we'd better get going.."

Anna chirped, and began guiding her love-struck sister back the way they had came.

Loki made a half-hearted attempt to move, but Anna stopped him in his tracks,

"No need to show us out Luke, you guys finish your coffee. Sorry to have disturbed you. See ya' later."

And with that, they were gone.

Loki didn't move until he heard the front door open, then close. Then suddenly he was standing very close to her, as if she had blinked and somehow missed it. He proffered one of the cups to her.

"Take it, I made it for you. Call it a peace offering."

Sif eyed him suspiciously. He really was the most complicated person she'd ever had the misfortune to meet.

When she didn't respond, he practically thrust the handle into her hand,

"Just take it before it burns my fucking fingers!"

"Am I to presume this is your way of apologising?"

"You shouldn't be too presumptuous."

He said jokingly.

"You're not drinking enough. You could be at risk of becoming seriously ill if you're not properly hydrated."

"And why the sudden interest in my well being?"

She asked dryly, slowly taking the cup from him at last.

Their fingers accidentally brushed, and bang! There it was again. That inexplicable spark that was always present each time they touched, no matter how briefly.

And it warmed her more than the coffee cup.

He withdrew his hand sharply, as though he'd been scolded. Perhaps he had.

Or perhaps he felt what she felt...how was she ever to know?

She didn't want to know.

"I don't want you dying of thirst, I'm not particularly well practised in the art of disposing bodies."

He huffed, though his eyes twinkled now with mirth.

"I find that difficult to believe. Besides, maybe you should take your own advice. I haven't noticed you drinking any water. Too much alcohol and caffeine could be detrimental to your own health."

"Wow Sif, I'm touched, I didn't realise you cared."

He sniggered, then quite unexpectedly playfully bumped her with his hip.

Her entire body went rigid, her muscles tensing. His simple act of playfulness was surely innocently meant, so why did it feel so intimate? She was at a loss. Not knowing how to respond. Her mind was quite at odds with her most basic instincts, as her stomach began to do an alarmingly familiar yo-yo of lust.

"Don't get familiar, sly one."

She half-joked.

"I wouldn't dream of it, my lady."

He shot back.

"Anyway, if I were to meet with an untimely end, would you not just throw my worthless carcass over the balcony?"

She allowed herself a wry smile, but kept her tone even.

He took another swig of his coffee, his eyes coyly meeting hers over the rim of the mug.

"Sounds too exhausting."

She raised an eyebrow, and pretended to sound offended.

"So I'm no worth the effort?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that exactly."

He smiled now without showing any teeth. It was one of his boyish smiles which made him look shy and almost innocent, and she was struck by the sheer beauty of it.

His smile suddenly faded though, as he continued to hold her gaze.

She found herself swallowing hard.

Serious Loki...

"Listen Sif, if we're going to be housemates...then perhaps we both ought to make more of an effort to get along. Otherwise it's going to be unbearable for us both."

She heard what he was saying loud and clear, as he spoke articulately enough. But she couldn't focus on anything other than the way his lips moved when he was speaking. The small dimple that appeared in his left cheek as he smiled. How his eyes suddenly seemed more blue than green. She'd never seen them look so blue before. Like a cloudless sky.

Why was she suddenly noticing all these little details?

"Um, yes. I suppose so."

She mumbled distractedly in response.

Although she didn't exactly trust the trickster, she knew she should at least play along. Just for now at least.

Because he had made a valid point, little would be gained from the pair of them continuously butting heads all the time.

Perhaps he was hoping to lull her into a false sense of security, but he seemed genuine enough about not wanting to quarrel anymore.

There was however, a lot of this deep staring going on. Which unnerved her.

His eyes seemed to be glued to hers, and they were still standing awfully close.

Close enough to make her shiver in a way that wasn't entirely unpleasant.

It was as if he affected the air around him, and she could feel the way he changed the energy around them. Sending subtle ripples of simmering tension through the air that crashed into her and crackled against her skin.

She desperately wanted to remain guarded and angry with him, but for some obscure reason...she was finding it increasingly difficult to do so.

They had drunk their coffee out on the balcony. It was the first time Sif had been out there and she had been pleasantly surprised when Loki suggested it, though it was curiosity which compelled her to agree.

It was Autumn here on Midgard and the sun was low in the sky, casting a shimmering, golden glow over the murky surface of the Thames.

There was a brisk breeze rolling in from the river, but it was warm standing in the sunlight.

For want of something to talk about, Loki told her about the history of the docks, the old Clink prison, and pointed out several places of interest; such as the railway line, St Pauls Cathedral, the Gherkin, and London Bridge.

They stood outside idly chatting for over an hour, until the sun began to set and it became chilly in the shade.

Once back inside, Loki declared he was going to introduce Sif to the delights of Midgardian 'take-away' cuisine, and proceeded to ring in for pizza.

A lot of pizza. He ordered several of them, each with different toppings in order to find at least one that she would like.

By the time it arrived, he had put one of his Xena: Warrior Princess DVDs on, and arranged a huge, fleecy throw-blanket on the floor for comfort.

So they sat eating, drinking beer from bottles, and giggling at the way Loki jokingly drew comparisons to Sif and the 'warrior princess' television character.

It was surreal. She was actually enjoying his company, as much as it pained her to admit it to herself.

And he found himself forgetting. She alone, made him forget himself and the situation entirely.

It was something that had never happened to him before. Forgetting absolutely everything, as if all his cares had miraculously lifted from him.

They were both relaxed and surprisingly at ease with each other. Which was hardly believable, given the bad blood between them from the past, and the altercation they'd had only earlier that day.

Two hours seemed to fly by like mere minutes, and it was quite sobering for Loki when his mobile cell phone suddenly bleeped with a message.

Sif registered the instant change in his expression the moment he looked at the screen. His face had been smiling, that innocent, genuine smile that made him look almost angelic.

She hadn't seen him look like that since the day they had set off to Jotunheim to confront the frost Giants.

He actually looked like the old Loki. The Loki she remembered, before everything turned hideous. Before he turned hideous.

Then in an instant, that Loki was gone, and a fleeting pang of disappointment and sadness washed over her. She had liked the old Loki. Actually, now she was reflecting on it, she realise she had liked him very much. Back then she'd found her eyes wandering in his direction on more than one occasion.

She digested this with a start, along with another dramatic realisation.

She missed him. The Loki she once knew.

All that remained was the brittle hearted, damaged Loki, who was just a mere shadow of his former self.

"I must go."

He spoke suddenly, shattering her thoughts.

"Now? Must you?"

She asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

He was up now on his feet, pacing back and forth whilst hurriedly jabbing at his phone.

"Yes now. I forgot I have a...um, I have a...date."

He faltered slightly, not looking up.

Sif could not comprehend why she suddenly felt such overwhelming disappointment. It actually pained her. Poking and prodding at a place she never allowed her emotions to go.

"I see. With Laurel I presume. And yet, you forgot?"

She managed, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

He merely nodded distractedly in response, whilst continuing to pace for another few moments, his agitation increasing with each step he took, until he finished typing. Flipping the phone shut, he stuffed it into his pocket and went to retrieve his shoes and coat.

He hadn't even left the building yet, and she already felt a strange sense of loss.

The television was on, but without the sound of his laughter the room seemed a lot larger, colder, and more empty.

He left in such a hurry, he never even bid her farewell.

Attempting to focus on something else as a distraction, her thoughts turned to how these dates he went on would've presented the perfect opportunity to escape, if it wasn't for the damn pendant.

Then suddenly a thought struck her...

Whilst she wasn't able to escape, Loki's commands did not stipulate any restrictions against leaving the apartment...or following him.

She reasoned with herself that it might be a ridiculous thing to do, but her curiosity got the better of her.

Throwing on her boots, she went back out onto the balcony and scaled the railings. Thanks to her strength and agility, she was able to jump and climb from one balcony to the next, until she reached ground level.

Stealthily, she tailed him from a safe distance as he made his way briskly on foot to the Southbank via several streets and passageways.

It was busy out, and the view of the city, along with the millennium wheel, were all lit up, which was rather a striking sight.

After several minutes of walking, she saw him go into a building.

She hung back for a moment, then slowly edged her way towards it.

It had large windows which were set slightly higher than street level and was illuminated outside with soft pink and green lighting. There was seating outside, and a smell of spice in the air, clearly it was an eatery of some kind.

She almost felt a strange sense of smugness, knowing that Loki had already eaten and his date was none the wiser.

Desperately trying to not attract attention, she slipped between the tables and chairs, in order to steal a look through the glass.

This was madness. Why was she even doing this?

It wasn't going to achieve anything, she felt utterly foolish. Yet at the same time, her instincts were often correct, and she was driven by the need to sate her morbid curiosity.

It was then she glanced upwards and caught sight of his familiar slender frame, slipping off his coat and hanging it over the back of a chair.

Her eyes then darted to his companion, a slim, curvaceous woman with an ivory complexion and waves of loose chestnut curls.

She felt her chest tighten. It certainly wasn't Laurel.

Nor was it Chelsea, or Annabelle...this woman was eerily familiar.

"Lorelei.."

Sif gasped out loud, and in her state of shock momentarily forgot herself as she stood gaping in disbelief.

All it took was an instant. Loki turned to his left and his eyes fell on her through the window.

Oh Hela.

For a moment he looked completely winded, his eyes widened and his face fell.

Lorelei herself now turned to investigate what her 'date' was peering at, and incredulously she brazenly shot Sif a sickening smile.

She then saw Loki turn and disappear, which was Sif's cue to leave.

She had two options; flee back to the apartment and demand an explanation from him when he returned...or stay and confront the pair of them together.

She chose the first option, in order to avoid causing a commotion in such a public place.

Perhaps this way they would both follow her and she could lead them away to a quieter area. Somewhere where she could kick Lorelei's teeth in without an unwitting member of the public calling the authorities.

Someone was bound to get injured, and she wanted to limit the damage.

Loki was out on the street now, yelling her name. In his haste, he even used her real name. He scanned the embankment, saw her running back towards the road, and gave chase.

She had just darted out into the road, when he called out for her to stop.

Her legs involuntarily ceased moving so abruptly as the pendant glowed, that she almost fell over.

She turned back just as he reached the curb, but she didn't register his sudden look of horror.

He yelled out something, which she didn't hear due to the sound of the screeching brakes of a car.

She hadn't seen the black cab in the confusion, but she did feel its impact.

Then everything went dark.

Loki watched as everything seemed to move in unforgiving slow motion. The car skidded into her, and she bounced like a rag doll off the bonnet and onto the asphalt.

He ran and threw himself onto his knees beside her, not even caring that he was wearing a £300 suit.

He immediately checked to see if she was breathing, and to his immense relief, found that she was.

"Fuck, no! Sif? Sif can you hear me?"

He cried, touching her gently on the shoulder.

Suddenly he was aware of a crowd gathering on the pavement.

"Call an ambulance, damn it!"

He roared furiously, at no one in particular.

The driver of the cab came running over, completely panic stricken,

"Oh, Christ, is she okay? Let me take her to the hospital, put her in the cab-"

"I think you've done quite enough!"

Loki spat, his voice dripping venom, and in his blind fury he gripped the driver by the throat and hoisted him off his feet. Blinded by fear and fury, he was oblivious to the shocked and terrified stares he was attracting, as the man began to cough and splutter.

"Ambulance is on it's way to take her to the hospital."

A voice called out from the onlookers, possibly in an attempt to distract Loki, who seemed intent on throttling the man slowly to death.

"An ambulance won't save you, not when I throw you into the traffic. You're going head-first under the wheels of the next bus, you careless bastard!"

He hissed, baring his teeth like a rabid dog.

"L-Loki, don't.."

Came a weak voice.

He recognised it as Sif's, and immediately discarded the hapless man, tossing him with great ease, as though he were nothing more than a piece of litter being blown along on the breeze.

The crowd gasped, but Loki paid no attention. He was back at Sif's side, cupping her face gently in his hands.

"Sif, just hold on...I'm going to take care of you."

He soothed, in a tender tone that she'd never heard him use before.

"I heard...someone say, hospital.."

She winced, her back and left leg were causing her a great deal of pain.

"Yes, they will tend to you."

Sif shook her head weakly,

"No, I mustn't go there. They will discover I am not mortal, and possibly you also. The same thing happened to Thor-"

Loki's jaw clenched. In his panic, that had completely slipped his mind.

Sif could see the concern in his eyes, but he plastered on a fake smile in an attempt to reassure her.

"It will be fine. You have to go, they can take care of you, and assess your injuries-"

"You said you were going to take care of me.."

She interrupted, her eyes gazing at him imploringly.

"Yes I did, but I can't heal you if you're badly wounded. So please don't argue with me. It's so bloody typical of you to still be obstinate even when incapacitated!"

She managed a wan smile, but he could see the doubt visible in her eyes.

"If you won't help me, then I'm going to have to stand by myself or crawl away if I have to, because I refuse to go with them."

She made to move but he placed his hands against her shoulders gently, urging her to stop.

"No, you mustn't do that. If you've broken something, you need to keep still."

His voice was firm now, his determination unwavering.

But Sif also had a will of steel. And she wasn't prepared to take no for an answer.

"You said you'd take care of me, I trusted you."

Loki blinked, cocking his head to one side in a puppy-like fashion.

He wasn't quite sure what he was hearing. Did she actually just say that she trusted him?

Sif could see the apprehension and bewilderment in his face.

His face. The Loki she once knew, who looked vulnerable and unsure. Not arrogant and enraged.

She was appealing to that Loki...having seen glimmers of him, she knew he still existed. He was just hiding behind the mask of indifference and superiority that he'd chosen to wear in order to keep everyone at bay.

"You shouldn't trust me. Foolish wench!"

He half-joked, forcing a weak smile.

They locked eyes and Loki saw the pleading look in hers.

She really did trust him.

This was a novel experience. He rather wanted to savour it, but he knew in order to do as she wished, he'd need to act fast.

Alarm bells were sounding in his own head, as he carefully lifted her up and into his arms. Unlike the previous time he'd carried her however, this time she wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him. Wanting to be cradled in his arms.

She closed her eyes and buried her face against his chest. .

"Don't worry Sif, I've got you...just, stay with me, please. I'll protect you. I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Day Six; (part one) So Much Tension_**

The first thing that Sif became aware of, was hearing the sound of distant voices.

As she desperately strained to listen she began to notice throbbing pain in her left leg, back and neck.

She tried to move but it caused a sharp stabbing sensation to run from her neck, down between her shoulder blades. Wincing, she prised her heavy eyelids open and tried to focus on her surroundings.

"Sif!"

A familiar voice spoke and as the face came nearer, she recognised it as her tormentor, Loki.

"Thank the Gods you're awake. You've been completely out of it for hours now, and I need you to drink this."

She squinted in the dim light of what she now took to be Loki's bedroom, as he proffered a dainty glass bottle. It was so small, he held it between his thumb and forefinger.

"What...what is it?"

She croaked, her tongue felt like it had been temporarily welded to the roof of her mouth.

"It's a healing potion, you must take it. You were in an accident remember?"

Her mind whirled and all at once it came flooding back to her.

...The road. The car. Loki pursuing her at break-ankle speed along the Thames embankment...Lorelei!

"You, you lied to me!"

She said accusingly, her brow furrowing in irritation.

"As if I'd do such a thing. I'm deeply offended Sif."

His tone was sardonic, but he was reluctant to meet her eyes.

"Enough of the games sly one, I saw you with Lorelei, you said you were meeting with Laurel but instead you were with that-"

"You must be mistaken. Your memory is impaired due to the concussion..."

He interrupted, feigning an innocent expression,

"...now you must take this-"

"No!"

She cried, swiping his hand away,

"Stop lying to me!"

He opened his mouth to speak again but before any words came out, another voice cut in abruptly.

"Oh just tell your little shield maiden the truth, Loki."

Sif whipped her head around, an action which hurt immensely but she couldn't have cared less in that instant.

Her eyes fell on Lorelei standing to the right of the bed, her arms folded beneath her ample bosom.

She was here. Her arch nemesis and one-time love rival.

"Of course he was with me, when I call, he comes..."

She supplied with a devious smirk,

"...and who else on this god forsaken realm has access to potions of healing?!"

Sif's stomach dropped, making her feel incredibly nauseated.

"I'm not taking anything that's been concocted by her!"

She snapped, opting to ignore her.

Loki sat on the edge of the bed beside Sif and looked at her imploringly.

"Sif, there is no other choice. You refused to go to the hospital so you must take the potion. I promise you it isn't poisoned."

He assured her gently.

"To hell with poison, I will not take anything from her on principle!"

Sif argued defiantly, her brown eyes shimmering fiercely.

"You always have been a proud, stubborn fool."

Lorelei piped up again, much to Loki's irritation.

"Look, I really didn't want to have to resort to this, but you leave me no choice and it's for your own good..."

His voice was hardening now, along with his expression,

"...drink it!"

To her agitation, the pendant began to glow. Her hands were trembling with temper as she unwillingly took the bottle from him and drunk down the warm, purple liquid.

It tasted foul. Yet, within moments of ingesting it, a warm glow seemed to envelop her from the inside out, soothing away her aches and pains.

"Good girl."

Loki said, forcing a tight smile.

Sif glared at him angrily,

"Do not call me that as if I am your pet. This would not even have happened in the first place had you not made me halt in the road by barking your commands at me!"

For a moment he briefly looked shocked by her words, before his expression quickly gave way to one of anger; but he did not erupt as she expected him to. Instead he simply turned his face away, as if ashamed.

"There's nothing wrong with being someone's pet, is there Loki?"

Lorelei interjected, and shot a deliberate, knowing look in his direction.

"You really don't appreciate the lengths that your master was willing to go to in order to obtain a potion of healing for you."

"He is not my master!"

Sif roared, but then fell silent as Lorelei made her way around the bed slowly.

"Listen to you both squabbling like disagreeable, love-lorn youths. You're both as pathetic as each other. Him for attempting to send you to a mortal hospital, in spite of it imposing a serious risk to his identity being discovered...And you Sif, for refusing to go in order to protect him, even though you were badly injured."

She jibed scornfully.

"You have not the least idea what you speak of, harlot!"

Sif retaliated angrily.

"Haven't I?"

Lorelei challenged, and something about the threatening look in her eye made Sif uneasy.

"Stand up."

She commanded suddenly, as she came to a stop in front of Loki.

Watching with growing apprehension, Sif was rendered speechless at the sight of Loki obediently standing for Lorelei.

"Now, let's have a taste of that silver tongue shall we?"

She chuckled fiendishly.

Loki raised his head, turning his icy stare on her. If Lorelei noticed the pure hatred in his eyes, then she did not seem at all perturbed by it.

"Kiss me...and mean it!"

She ordered.

Sif felt herself crumple inwardly at the sight of the trickster tenderly cupping the face of her enemy in his strong, capable hands.

It was then that she noticed the small blue stone in his signet ring glowing in exactly the same way her pendant did whenever her own actions were being controlled.

His mouth met with Lorelei's and she kissed him back eagerly. Her tongue like a lizards, was flicking it's way between his slightly parted lips.

"You whore!"

Sif hissed in disgust.

She desperately wanted to look away, yet she was unable to tear her eyes from the awful sight.

She felt sick to her stomach and she was reluctant to explore the reasons why.

She saw Loki's hand move to Lorelei's hair, running his long fingers through its lengths.

She briefly recalled how those same hands had tangled in her own locks, and suddenly she could stand no more.

Taking advantage of her newly healed body, she sprung up from the bed and launched herself at Lorelei, forcing the two of them apart.

She let out a shriek, as Sif tackled her to the floor and began grappling with her, whilst Loki stood looking on in stunned silenced.

He knew Sif did not need his assistance, Lorelei was no match for her when it came to physical strength and agility.

Within a matter of seconds, Sif was back on her feet, her hands balling into fists as she pulled the evil seductress up by the hair.

"Call your pet to heel, Loki.."

Lorelei growled,

"...before I order you to snap her neck!"

"As she said, I am not her master."

Loki replied coldly, in the hope that Lorelei was bluffing.

But the clear look of warning in her flinty eyes suggested otherwise.

Reluctantly he turned to Sif, placing a hand on her arm gently; which she promptly shrugged off, but he attempted to appeal to her sense and reason regardless.

"Sif, let it go. She really isn't worth it."

"Oh, I'm sure she disagrees..."

Lorelei taunted, as Sif hauled her onto her feet.

"She's always been jealous of me because I stole Holdur from her...and I could have the mighty Odinson too if I so wished, unlike her!"

Sif drew her fist back and prepared to unleash her full fury on her. She so much wanted to rearrange her smug face.

"...and now, what is this new-found fondness for his wicked brother?"

She continued, her tone mocking.

"For it can only be jealousy that could provoke such a response, I'm right, am I not, Sif?"

Sif felt the all too familiar sting of humiliation at her words, and Loki could hardly bring himself to look. For he knew that if Sif struck her properly, then her fate would be sealed...and he had no desire to break the neck of Asgard's most formidable and desirable Goddess.

He placated himself with the excuse that for him to kill her, would be a terrible waste of such exquisite beauty.

Then just when he thought all hope was lost and he feared Lorelei's command to attack her at any moment, Sif suddenly dropped her hair and shoved her roughly towards the bedroom door.

"For once I am in agreement with Loki. He is right, you're not worth it."

She spat,

"Now get out, before I change my mind!"

Loki breathed a sigh of relief, which was short lived, as Sif then rounded on him.

"What have you gotten yourself entangled in now? Consorting with the likes of her? Why would you debase yourself in such a way? It's sickening!"

"I was doing what I had to in order to take care of you, I needed the potion. I made you a promise! You know the mind stone cannot be overruled-"

"And how far would you have been willing to go in order to honour that promise?"

She roared,

"Would you have bedded her, like you did Laurel?"

"There is no Laurel, you simpleton!"

Lorelei declared suddenly.

Sif slowly turned to look at her, as she dropped this new, dramatic bombshell.

"It was me, Loki simply cast one of his illusions in order to mask my identity from you. He would not even have those mind gem trinkets were it not for me, I have made his evasion of justice possible. I am his only ally."

Blinking in confusion Sif turned back to Loki, a mixture of confusion and contempt visible in her face.

"So it was her that spent the night with you?"

Her question was more of a statement.

"You, you bedded her!"

"Sif, it only happened the once. It was the first time. I swear!"

He insisted. But he could see that she did not believe him. In fact, she was looking at him as if he were less than the dirt on her shoes.

"You doubt me?"

"Entirely!"

She fired back, and it took every fraction of self-restraint in her to keep from hitting him.

"And who is to say that last nights' date wouldn't have led to the same outcome?"

"It wasn't a date. It was more of a...meeting."

"I don't believe you!"

Shaking his head, he could not stifle the laugh that suddenly escaped him.

"How ironic. When I actually tell the truth, you don't believe me."

"I'm glad you find it so amusing!"

"I find it frustrating!"

He corrected, his agitation rising.

"He speaks the truth, Sif...it was the first and only time, as I wouldn't normally mix business with pleasure..."

Lorelei blurted out, clearly pleased with herself for adding fuel to this fire.

"And even then he had to cast an illusion over me that looked suspiciously like you, in order to do the deed! You clearly must've got him all riled up, but unlike you I was willing to help relieve his tension-"

"That is enough, Lorelei!"

Loki snapped, feeling decidedly uncomfortable.

Sif stood frozen to the spot, feeling like she'd swallowed a lead weight. She was anchored to the spot by feelings of disbelief, disappointment, and disgust. It was all like a terrible dream that she wasn't able to wake up from.

"Tell me you didn't willingly sleep with her, Loki?"

She croaked, her voice threatening to break with emotion.

"She took advantage of you, yes? Loki! Tell me she commanded you to do it. That you didn't have a choice."

Unable to stand it any longer, Loki let out an over exasperated sigh and turned to stare out of the window.

He didn't want Sif's judgemental eyes boring into him anymore, whilst asking questions he suddenly found extremely difficult to answer.

"I could...but I can't lie to you, Sif."

Shit. What was he doing? How could he explain this away? He genuinely couldn't bring himself to lie to her about this, and his silver tongue would not save him this time.

He could still feel her gaze burning into the back of his head, like two lasers.

"I was blind drunk,"

He admitted reluctantly.

"But if I hadn't have been, it would never have happened."

He awaited a response from Sif with bated breath, but none came.

She was struggling to breath, as her chest tightened painfully and her bottom lip began to quiver.

Lorelei had gone through the doorway now, hesitating only briefly to stir up further trouble between the fractious pair.

"You're in no position to judge Sif, you have kept Thor's bed warm at night in the past. He even tempted you into breaking your vow of chastity, despite the oath you took in order to become a shield maiden."

"Why are you still here?!"

Loki erupted suddenly, whirling around, his expression fierce.

His angry outburst caused both Sif and Lorelei to jump simultaneously. It would have been funny, under different circumstances.

Sif watched Lorelei's retreating back disappear before shooting a watery glance in his direction, though she could not bring herself to look him in the face. He was sucking in his cheeks, trying to calm himself down.

"Lorelei is mistaken..."

She muttered, fixing her tearful eyes on the floor,

"...I could not, and do not give a damn what you do, or with whom."

She turned to leave, and felt Loki grasp for her hand,

"Sif, I..."

"Do not touch me!"

She yelled melodramatically and fled the room like a hysterical adolescent, before he saw her cry.

Perhaps she'd lost her wits.

But having spent the majority of her time on Midgard cooped up in Loki's guest bedroom, she had decided if she didn't break this trend soon, then she soon would lose them.

She'd kept a low profile all day, leaving the sanctuary of her room only once in order to shower.

To her relief, Loki himself had also remained elusive all day, she had neither heard nor seen him. Which suited her perfectly.

She was sick of the sight of him and his irritatingly handsome face, with its lazy smile and twinkling eyes. Damn his eyes.

Determinedly, she threw open the wardrobe where her new clothes now hung, and pulled her little black dress from its hanger.

She needed a distraction...

Meanwhile Loki was downstairs sprawled on one of the living room sofas, cradling his fourth bottle of beer whilst trying to read a book on Necromancy. But he was in a languorous mood and finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate. His mind kept inadvertently wandering back to the confrontation that had occurred during the early hours of that morning. And it was making him highly irritable.

He couldn't understand, nor did he wish to explore the possibilities, for why it had rattled him so.

He was just about to abandon the book, when the clicking sound of heels approaching forced him to look to the doorway.

She instantly registered his surprise upon entering the room.

His eyes bulged as they roved over her, blatantly looking her up and down and his mouth fell open slightly like a fish out of water.

"S-Sif, you look...you look...ravishing...but what are you doing?"

He managed at last, still gawping at her.

Dressed in her new dress, stockings and shoes, and wearing eyeliner, shadow, lipgloss and blusher; she'd given herself smoky eyes - which conveniently disguised their puffiness due to her having cried - but overall she'd succeeded in achieving a sexy, sultry look.

And she could see by Loki's reaction that she must look quite appealing...but it wasn't, she told herself, for his benefit.

Still, in spite of being fully clothed, it still felt as though he'd just stripped her bare with his eyes, which made her feel hot and prickly. She quickly shrugged off the feeling of exposed vulnerability and eyed him steadily.

"I'm going out..."

She announced, a clear tone of defiance in her voice,

"...I agreed to our meeting with Annabelle tonight and as long as I'm not trying to escape you, then there's no reason why I cannot go."

He quirked a pointed eyebrow at her, which instantly riled her.

"I don't think it's wise going out alone, looking so..."

His words trailed off, as though he was unable to string a simple sentence together,

"...and it would probably be more beneficial to you if you stay and rest, you were hit by a car last night, Sif-"

"Yes I'm well aware of that thank you Loki, I don't need reminding. But perhaps you need to be reminded of the fact that I've been healed now, by your slut!"

She shot back, her determination unwavering. She wouldn't want him to know that she had been crying all day over his dalliance with the sorceress.

"I have rested all day. So I am going out with or without you...although I'm sure you're eager to see Chelsea. I'm assuming she is real, yes? And not another guise for Lorelei?"

Visibly bristling at her words, Loki heaved himself up from where he'd taken root on the sofa and headed for the stairs,

"Give me a minute, whilst I change my shirt."

Several minutes later and they were both heading for the Globe Tavern, which was just a few minutes walk away from Clink Wharf.

It was dark and had been raining outside, and now there was a biting wind that made Sif shiver due to her bare arms.

Noticing this, Loki slipped from his full-length, double breasted overcoat in one swift motion and attempted to drape it around her shoulders.

"You need not do that."

She said, shrinking away from him as though he might cause her to have an allergic reaction. Well, he was an irritant after all, she mused to herself.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I allowed you to freeze?"

He remarked smoothly, clearly undeterred by her refusal.

She shot him a withering look that could easily have stripped paint,

"Gentleman?!"

She scoffed.

Rolling his eyes at her, he thrust the coat towards her again.

"Just take the fucking thing Sif, I've not got the plague and I'm only offering you my coat, not asking you to bear my children!"

Heaving a heavy, couldn't-care-less sigh in order to make it absolutely clear that she was doing so under duress, she reluctantly accepted it.

They walked the remainder of the way in awkward silence and she was relieved when they reached their destination.

As soon as they stepped inside a wave of warmth and the smell of alcohol hit, which was alien to Sif but comfortingly familiar these days to Loki, in a strange way.

The Globe was a relatively small scale, traditional English pub, with a meagre dance floor, wooden pillars and tiny stage set into the corner. The sound of laughing, chattering drinkers, along with glasses clinking and semi-loud music playing in the background filled their ears.

Just then Annabelle appeared out of the crowd, beaming.

"Awesome! I'm so glad you guys made it."

She bounded towards them like a friendly, excitable puppy, embracing them both simultaneously by placing each hand on one of their shoulders; forcing the three of them into some kind of strained, group hug.

But her enthusiasm was infectious, and Sif couldn't help smiling.

"You look amazing, Sofia!"

Anna was saying now, as she led them towards a table at the side of the room.

"Thank you."

"I knew you'd arrived when Jason was like, 'who's that babe with Luke?'.."

Anna laughed, before adding,

"...he was actually pretty happy when I told him you're Luke's sister. He thinks you're hot."

Her eyes momentarily flicked towards the bar and Sif involuntarily found herself following her eye line, which came to rest on a broad, muscular, chisel jawed man...obviously Jason.

"He's not too shabby, right?"

Anna winked, causing Sif to giggle.

"Yes well, you can tell Jason to keep his inappropriate remarks to himself..."

Loki cut in, his tone icy along with his expression,

"...in fact, no...he shouldn't even be thinking such things. He's not even worthy enough to breath the same air as her."

"Whoa! Easy there, big brother..."

Anna joked, seemingly oblivious to the violence in Loki's glare as he eyed the unwitting Jason.

"I know you're just being protective, but he's a nice guy...as well as being pretty well-cut."

"I couldn't give a rats arse how nice he is, he could be Gandhi and I still wouldn't like him."

Loki retorted bitterly.

Anna quickly shot Sif an almost sympathetic look, making a face behind Loki's back.

"Well mister narky arse, don't get your balls in a twist over it. It isn't you he's interested in. Everyone else seems to fall at your feet, now it's your sis's turn to have an admirer."

"He is...rather handsome, I'll admit."

Sif mused, more for devilment than any other reason. She enjoyed seeing Loki irked over such a trivial thing.

Instantly a megawatt smile lit up Loki's face as he mistakingly thought she was referring to himself. And his smile soon faded when she clarified her comment,

"No, I wasn't talking about you...'brother'...I was referring to Jason."

"Oh please!"

Loki grumbled, his frown deepening,

"The man's an absolute gargoyle! Just look at that huge, thatched head and square face, he could double for Frankenstein's monster...now he is, a child frightener!"

"Wow."

Anna said, once his tirade had drawn to a close,

"Just, wow. So much hate. Where did that come from?"

"I'm going to get some drinks."

Loki announced abruptly,

"What are you drinking, Anna?"

His ability to swerve a potentially awkward line of questioning was usually far more subtle, but he wasn't quite on top form tonight.

Anna had barely answered when Chelsea suddenly appeared behind Loki, her face practically lighting up upon seeing him.

Damn. Sif had forgotten all about her and her ridiculously oversized breasts, which seemed to start just below her chin. The plunging neckline of her top was straining to contain them.

"Hey gorgeous!"

She cooed, leaning over his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck territorially and no doubt resting the weight of her bosom against his back.

Craning his neck, Loki smiled up at her,

"Hello darling..."

His voice automatically dropped to a deep, velvety pitch.

"You have impeccable timing, I was just about to ask Anna here what you like to drink."

She moved, allowing him room to stand, and then accompanied him to the bar.

Sif momentarily forgot herself and did not attempt to hide her distaste.

And Anna, who was incredibly perceptive, recognised the resentful look that Sif was casting in their direction.

"So..."

She said gently,

"...has he made a move on you yet?"

"Who?"

Sif asked, somewhat confused by her terminology. But she was sure she'd caught the drift of the question.

Anna gave her a pointed look, but Sif just stared back at her blankly.

"Luke."

She said bluntly, causing Sif to visibly reel in shock.

Perhaps she had misunderstood after all.

"W-what? He...he is, he's...my brother!"

She attempted to sound outraged and offended but Anna looked more insulted by her weak efforts.

"Yeah, and I'm your mother!"

She joked, with a knowing smile.

Sif looked winded, her eyes rounded as the sudden panic hit her like a bucket of cold water.

"What makes you think he isn't my brother?"

She managed weakly.

"I'm a body language expert and I study behavioural psychology ..."

Anna explained proudly,

"...you guys are way too tetchy around each other. I don't know what your story is, but there's so much tension between you two, and not the kind you get between siblings."

Sif took a deep breath. Despite the possible potential danger, she trusted Anna.

"Yes, well. We have a complicated relationship...or rather, friendship. In fact he's more of a life-long acquaintance. I don't actually like him much at all. I've just been, I mean...I have no other option than to stay with him for a while."

She babbled, fumbling for the right words.

Anna was frowning slightly, obviously baffled by her vague proclamation, but she nodded understandingly.

"Hey listen, if you need a place to stay then you can always crash at mine. I rent the flat upstairs, there's a spare room."

She offered, kindly.

"...plus if my sister succeeds in getting it on with him tonight..."

She indicated towards Loki, who was heading back towards them now with a tray of drinks,

"...it could be kinda awkward."

Sif didn't have time to respond, as Loki and Chelsea rejoined them at the table.

"I've opened a bar tab.."

He announced,

"...so the drinks are on me tonight, ladies."

Chelsea pulled a chair up next to him and placed a perfectly manicured hand on his knee.

"You're like, such a sweetheart."

She purred, fluttering her eyelashes and Sif watched as her hand edged up onto his thigh.

She looked on in silent contempt, as Loki responded with a heart-stopping smile and devilish wink.

Ugh. Please.

She reached out and grabbed a bottle of beer and took a long swig.

It was going to be a long night, and she had no intention of remaining sober...


	8. Chapter 7 (part two)

**_Day Six: (part two) Loosen Up My Buttons_**

As the night wore on the pub became busier, meaning Anna had to assist behind the bar. Much to Sif's dismay, as she had been left feeling like a third wheel, sitting silently in the corner being subjected to Chelsea fawning all over Loki as well as blatantly acting as though she were invisible.

In order to numb her feelings of frustration and repulsion, she drank deeply. She'd had several bottles of beer, along with a few glasses of wine. Drinking seemed the only solution in order to make the sight of them flirting heavily bearable. And she deserved to enjoy herself after all, considering everything she had had to endure over the last few days.

However the final straw came when Sif looked up from the bottom of her glass to see Chelsea tugging Loki by his black Turnbull & Asser tie, and persuasively leading him onto the dance floor.

He seemed rather reluctant at first as they found a space amongst the crowd. But Chelsea was soon snaking her arms around his waist and gyrating shamelessly against him as he swivelled his snake hips in time with the throbbing beat of the music.

He looked ludicrously attractive and handsome beneath the flashing lights, clad entirely in black. On anyone else a black shirt and tie would probably have looked quite gangster-ish and ridiculous, but not on Loki. He looked fantastic. And Sif hated him for it.

And when he requested that the DJ play some song entitled, "Pour Some Sugar On Me." she had to practically sit on her grabby hands, as the sight of him dancing with a flair of sensuality to the overtly sexual lyrics, made her yearn for the touch of his body.

But Chelsea had been granted that privilege, not her.

Taking decisive action, she stood and made her way over to the bar, where Anna immediately came to serve her.

"Another glass of wine?"

She shouted, greeting her with a friendly smile

"You'd better make it the flagon."

Sif retorted, but then corrected herself quickly,

"...I mean bottle."

Anna shot her a quizzical look, but obediently took a fresh bottle of Turrunyo Carmenere from the chill cabinet, and placed it on the bar between them.

"You okay?"

She asked simply, leaning in to enable herself to be heard over the music.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Sif replied, forcing a smile,

"Although, I've been considering your generous offer and would like to accept it."

Anna nodded understandingly and scrunched her nose as though she'd smelt something horrible.

"Sure. I wouldn't want to have to listen to those two getting hot and heavy either. Chelsea's had her eye on him since he first came in here, and she's definitely going to make a move on him tonight."

Sif visibly shuddered and turned to look across the room where she saw Chelsea heading off the dance floor towards the doorway which led to the ladies toilets.

She hadn't intended to catch Loki's eye, but their eyes met nonetheless and locked suddenly, causing her to bristle with irritation. Inwardly scorning herself for having been caught looking at him.

Grinning slyly, he made a gesture with his hand, beckoning her over.

She stared back at him, her stony-faced gaze unfaltering. She had no desire to do as he wished, his domineering attitude incensed her, yet at the same time she could see he was challenging her. He was throwing down a gauntlet, expecting her to refuse picking it up.

Well to hell with that. She had no interest in his twisted reasons, but she would boldly accept his challenge.

Slowly, she strutted towards him in her heels, feigning a confidence she did not truly feel, but fuelled by the alcohol that had given her courage. She did not break eye contact as she weaved between the other people on the dance floor and instead focused on the beat of the funk guitars shuddering from the speakers, along with the falsetto wailing of a male voice;

".. ** _Oh baby don't you know I suffer...Oh baby can't you hear me_**

 ** _moan?...You caught me under false pretences, how long before_**

 ** _you let me go?._**..."

She reached Loki and without speaking a word he caught her hand in his, spinning her around slowly before placing his other hand on her hip, pulling her in to him.

 ** _"...Ooh, you set my soul alight..._** "

The song continued, as she rested her other hand against his solid chest and began moving with him to the music.

Oblivious to the sideways glances they were attracting, due to dancing what looked rather like a much more sexualised and modern version of the Tango, Sif began to lose herself in the music and the heady atmosphere. Tossing her hair and throwing her head back as they whirled around, swaying their hips in perfect sync.

 ** _"I thought I was a fool for no one, but ooh baby I'm a fool for you..._**

 ** _..You're the queen of the superficial...And how long before you_**

 ** _tell the truth?..._**.."

Closing her eyes she leant into him whilst slipping her arms around his neck, allowing her senses to take over; she could feel the heat that radiated between them, his cool breath on her cheek and the sweet smell of him made her feel almost dizzy with desire.

She breathed him in. He was intoxicating.

And as the song suggested, she indeed felt as though she'd been sucked into a 'supermassive black hole'. A dangerous parallel universe where sense and reason didn't exist. A place where the wicked Loki reigned supreme, and had succeeded in enthralling her.

Through the haze of alcohol, despite being his hostage...in his arms tonight she'd never felt more free, casting off her inhibitions and allowing herself, just this once, to live in the moment. And she never wanted this moment to end...

...unfortunately however, end it did. Rather abruptly.

He suddenly stepped backwards away from her, disentangling himself from her arms and leaving her instantly missing the warmth of his strong hands.

However she needed no explanation, as it soon became blindingly clear.

Chelsea, blissfully unaware of the scene that she had just missed, was now back and sidling up to him. The look of wanting in her eyes was unmistakable.

Silently seething, Sif whirled around and hastily retreated back towards the bar, desperately trying to ignore the red mist that had descended before her eyes.

She spotted Anna again, standing behind the bar where she had abandoned her bottle of wine. Her gaping mouth, pulling Sif's focus back to reality,

"Oh my god!"

She cried,

"What was that all about? There's so much unresolved sexual tension between you two, I could see the sparks from here!"

Sif's brow furrowed further,

"But I do not even like him. I already told you, we barely tolerate each other at best."

Anna shot her a conspiratorial smile,

"As bizarre as it may seem, you can still lust after someone whether you like them or not...it's a chemistry thing. Seriously, you must be able to feel it, that dance looked more like some kind of mating ritual!"

Colouring slightly and hoping she wouldn't notice due to the subdued lighting, Sif began pouring herself another drink.

"Well, he has another potential mate to do his courtship dance with."

She remarked, her indignant tone betraying her true feelings.

"Look, it's none of my business Sofia, and I know my sister has a thing for him...but maybe you should just, you know...go there..."

"Go where?"

"Sleep with him!"

Sif nearly choked on her wine and had to stifle a cough. Had she just heard her correctly?

"Why would you suggest such a thing? It is morally wrong and...strictly forbidden."

She cried, utterly aghast.

Anna looked momentarily baffled, but then simply sighed and shrugged her shoulders,

"Forbidden? Why is that, is it a religious thing?...Listen I'm not saying you should marry the guy, in fact it probably might not even work out if you tried dating...but as a one off, what harm could it do? At least you'll get it out of your system."

She didn't have time to respond, as suddenly she became aware of a vaguely familiar figure now present alongside her at the bar...it was Jason. He who had described her as a 'hot babe'

Had she been sober, Sif would never have contemplated doing what she did next...but she wasn't sober.

Turning purposefully, she smiled at him coyly from beneath her eyelashes and felt a small twinge of triumph when he smiled broadly back at her.

From across the room, Loki had kept a keen eye on Sif, subtly observing her from the corner of his vision. He didn't miss a beat.

He saw Jason approach the bar, and now the pair were smiling at each other, distracting him from his dancing.

The all too familiar sensation of his stomach churning, making him feel slightly nauseated, returned.

It was a feeling he was well acquainted with and he did not like it one bit.

He'd felt it many times in the past, whilst observing the fond exchanges between her and his estranged brother.

Although he'd never been willing to accept the possibility that perhaps he involuntarily carried a small torch for the war goddess, his growing agitation at the sight of her talking and laughing with this human male, alarmed him and made him feel suddenly foolish for his willingness to wallow in self denial.

Without realising he suddenly found himself moving in their direction, oblivious of Chelsea's confusion as he broke away from her embrace.

But now they were standing; Sif had taken the man's hand and appeared to be eagerly leading him onto the dance floor.

Loki froze mid-stride as the pair approached, she briefly looked his way but then proceeded to walk on by.

Hastily he side-stepped directly in front of her, blocking their path, causing Sif to halt abruptly.

"Is there a problem, mate?"

Jason asked, his large brow furrowing.

Loki's eyes darkened, his head tilting slightly in the manner of a cobra before it strikes.

"Yes, it would seem there is 'pal'...but it can easily be dealt with."

He replied sharply.

"There is no problem."

Sif assured Jason whilst staring hard at Loki, as though silently daring him to attempt to stop her.

They glared at each other angrily for a moment, but when she placed her hand heavily on his shoulder, he allowed her to force him aside.

He stood stock still, his feet feeling like breeze blocks as he watched her drape her arms around the man's neck, and begin sashaying her hips seductively against him, in time with the music.

The sensual lyrics of the song which was playing now made the scene all the more captivating yet ghastly for Loki to observe...

" ** _I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby, but you keep fronting_**

 ** _Saying what you gonna' do to me, but I ain't seen nothing.._** "

He looked on, transfixed by the sway of her body and the way in which her dress clung to her every curve. He felt an uncomfortable stirring within his loins at the mesmerising sight of her dancing in such a sexualised manner...the likes of which he'd never seen from her before.

Oh Holy Hela, what he wouldn't give to be able to reach out and touch what he saw.

But in equal measures, as well as finding her display arousing, he was simultaneously insanely jealous of the way in which she gyrated against this insignificant, unworthy mortal.

Unable to bear it any longer, he marched over and gripped Jason roughly by the back of his shirt collar, aggressively yanking him backwards away from her.

"Jesus!"

The man cried, clearly startled.

"Not even close..."

Loki remarked dryly, as he pushed him away with very little effort,

"...touch her again 'Jason' and you will suffer for it, do you understand?"

Sif looked on aghast as the disgruntled man regained his senses, and lunged for Loki. He clearly had a death wish.

But Loki was too quick and strong for him. He seized him viciously by the front of his shirt, lifting him off his feet.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear..."

He hissed, forcing his face closer to his own,

"...if you don't make yourself scarce, I will knock your teeth so far down your throat, you'll be shitting them for months!"

Sif flinched, as he shoved him away once more; sending him hurtling into a table, knocking several empty glasses off in the process.

In the next instant Anna and one of the other bartenders had appeared in order to survey the damage, and clean up the mess.

"Luke, you need to calm your nuts!"

She advised, visibly shaken by having witnessed his angry outburst.

She turned to Sif, who was now furious at Loki for having caused such an unnecessary scene.

"Are you okay?"

She asked, but Loki answered for her.

"She's had too much to drink, I'm going to take her home-"

"I am not going back there with you!"

Sif proclaimed, her voice shaking slightly.

"Tonight I am staying at Anna's residence, in order to allow you and Chelsea some privacy...it is unfortunate that you cannot extend the same courtesy to me!"

"Don't exaggerate, love...I've done you a favour!"

He shot back, and turning to Anna he held out his hand expectantly.

"Do not call me that, I am not your love!"

Sif was saying now, though he ignored her completely.

Anna studied him for a moment, as if unsure whether or not she should give him her key. But the intensity of his glacial eyes made her crumble inwardly like a pillar of salt. She'd never seen this usually charming, charismatic man so wired before, and it unnerved her slightly.

Still, she reasoned with herself that alcohol, envy and testosterone did strange things to men.

It was now blatantly clear to her that he'd reacted from jealousy.

Reluctantly, she reached into her back pocket and handed him her keys.

"The entrance is out front, on the right."

"Thank you."

He fired her a dazzling smile, disarming her completely, before turning his attentions back to Sif who had in the meantime stormed off outside.

She stood shivering now in the streetlight, turning to chide him as soon as he'd joined her on the pavement.

"Give me the key! Haven't you got Chelsea waiting for you? I'm sure you're eager to be on your way-"

Without speaking he suddenly scooped her up with one arm and slung her over his shoulder.

"What in the name of Hela are you doing?!"

She yelled, kicking and squirming to try and loosen his clutch on her, as he hastily unlocked the main entrance to Anna's flat,

"Put me down this instant!"

He chose to ignore her demands and merely proceeded to kick the door closed behind him. She bounced upside down as he ascended the stairs two at a time; a feat which would've proved difficult to anyone with legs of an average length, fighting him every step of the way.

Damn him. She thought. Damn him, and his magic and his deceptive strength and his ridiculously long legs...those long, lean, powerful legs.

Wait...what was she thinking?!

She inwardly scolded herself for allowing her mind to wander again in such a way.

Clearly it was the alcohol. It had to be.

It was scrambling up her mind and impairing her judgement and coherency.

Yes. That made her feel slightly better, especially as she was assaulted with the mental image of her grasping at Loki's clothes, grinding against him salaciously whilst groaning with pleasure.

For reasons she could not fathom, by the time they reached Anna's door all she could think about was the all-consuming desire to do sinful things with Loki.

To kiss him again. To run her tongue against his. To taste the wetness of his mouth.

To gently bite his soft, poisonous lips...

As he fumbled with the second key now, twisting it in the lock, she began kicking her legs again in protest.

"I demand you put me down at once!"

She hissed more vehemently now.

"Stop that!"

He ordered, and suddenly she felt the sharp sting as his large palm connected sharply with her backside.

Did he really just do that?...

...She couldn't believe he'd slapped her on the rear.

The door swung open, and he carried her through the narrow, darkened hallway into what appeared to be the living room.

He turned slowly scanning the surroundings, completely indifferent to her protests. She twisted against him and his hand moved further upwards in order to grasp the back of her thigh more firmly. But as her dress rode up and his fingers met with the feel of her skin above her stocking, she jolted slightly in surprise. Causing her to cease struggling.

She could not see his face, but he momentarily closed his eyes. Gritting his teeth in an attempt to remain angry, and not be distracted by the knowledge that she was wearing stockings.

The temptation to glide his hand over her exquisitely formed backside, gnawed at him internally. Slapping her playfully was not enough. He wanted to caress her, to truly feel her.

So in order to resist, he reacted by hastily heaving her from off his shoulder, and dumped her unceremoniously on the ground in an indignant heap.

"Well you said to put you down."

He pointed out with a sneer, and with that he turned as though to leave.

"You, you had no right to man-handle me in such a way...or Jason either for that matter!"

She roared at him, clambering to her feet with as much dignity as she could muster.

"You, were making a fool of yourself!"

He replied gruffly,

"I prevented you from doing something you may later have regretted with that...shag-sack! You ought to be grateful."

"But it is none of your business, Loki...who I choose to give myself to is no concern of yours."

He turned to glare at her now, his eyes like two blazing pools of lava, making her shift uneasily beneath the heat of his gaze.

"Just as it is none of your business, whom I choose to spend the night with..right, Sif?"

She hesitated, her mind whirring. She was reluctant to answer as this seemed like some type of trick question. He was staring at her expectantly, so she resorted to shrugging her shoulders. As though she couldn't care less.

Loki's expression darkened considerably, she thought she saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes. But then he forced his pursed lips into a crooked smirk and made a point of checking the time on his watch.

"Well, if you'll excuse me then...I'd better be going. I'm hoping to be in Chelsea by midnight."

As his words sunk in and the sexual reference to the woman, rather than the place, registered with her, she shot him a withering look of pure disdain.

Of all the Goddesses and mystical creatures of legend, in that instance she wished she could possess the powers of Medusa the Gorgon, above all others. Her ability to turn men to stone at a glance, would've been a marvellous aid to her right now.

"You...crude, lecherous, depraved beast!"

She spat the words out at him, as though she found them just as repulsive as he himself.

"You dare lecture me on depravity? How hypocritical of a fallen shield maiden to take the moral high ground...you who broke your vow of chastity in order to lay with that lumbering oaf Thor!"

He retorted, advancing towards her slowly. The malice in his voice unmistakable.

"Tell me Sif, was it worth it? Was having his huge, sweaty, heaving carcass labouring over you, everything you dreamed it would be?"

Disgusted and enraged, Sif reacted without thought or hesitation. She clenched her fist, swung her arm and hit him hard in the mouth.

"You bastard!"

She cursed, rendering him silent and physically stunned.

"You are in no position to mock me, when you contaminated yourself by coupling with that whore Lorelei!"

Raising his fingers to his split lip, Loki felt the trickle of blood and became blisteringly furious.

He moved so quickly she was unable to avoid his rough grasp, as he gripped her by the shoulders and shoved her hard, causing her to lose balance in her heels and topple over.

"Enough!"

He raged,

"You wanton mare! Who are you to judge me, when you were whoring every night with my brother!?"

"For your information, I never gave myself to him!"

She yelled, her own temper soaring to new heights.

But her words merely stoked his fury.

He gripped her upper arm and roughly hoisted her to stand.

She retaliated by elbowing him hard in the side, forcing him to let her go. Then she brought her leg up and kneed him squarely in the groin.

This action had the desired impact, as he let out a pained howl and staggered back against a bookshelf, clutching his crotch, and sending several books and magazines scattering to the floor in the process.

"Fucking bitch!"

He rasped, rounding on her again, and this time his hand flew to her throat menacingly,

"Tell me the truth, did you give yourself to him? Did you? Because I'm beginning to wonder if I couldn't do a better job of satisfying your needs myself!"

"It is no lie, Thor has never had me..."

She insisted, her own hands balling into fists, clutching the material of his shirt.

"...and do not use such profanity when addressing me!"

His large hand clenched tighter around her neck, and she reacted by tearing at his shirt, raking her nails against the soft, warm skin that was now exposed.

He took a sharp intake of breath through clenched teeth due to the stinging, yet not entirely unpleasant, sensation.

His hand went to her hair; pulling her head backwards, forcing her to look at him.

"Incase you hadn't realised already, I do what I want!"

He growled, his voice deeper now than it had been a moment ago.

Unable to lift her face to meet his, she brought a hand up and clasped it to the back of his head, forcing his face closer so she could crush her lips against his.

He immediately responded, and the kiss was not gentle. It was hard, carnal and deeply sensuous. His lips were demanding, his tongue reaching into her mouth, fighting her own for dominance like he just couldn't get close enough to her.

When at last he stopped, it left her gasping for air.

"And...what do you want?"

She panted, without really intending to ask.

"Because it cannot be me, you would not lower yourself, that is what you said...do you not recall?"

She didn't particularly want to talk anymore. All she wanted now was for him to keep kissing her. But she couldn't resist the urge to torment him further. As much as it unsettled her, sparring with him quickened her blood.

He stared down at her with half-hooded eyes,

"Fuck you, Sif."

He whispered harshly, his jaw set tight.

He noted the way her teeth clenched in agitation.

"Do not take that tone wth me, Loki-"

"No, you misunderstand me..."

He cut her off sharply,

"...I am not trying to insult you, I'm expressing my intentions. It is what I intend to do to you!"

There was no sense of teasing in his voice, and as her eyes widened in shock, he smiled like a wild animal that was ravenous for her.

His crude declaration and hungry eyes sent shivers down her spine and caused her stomach to twist into lustful knots.

Before she could register what was happening, he'd pushed her back against the wall, devouring her mouth once more.

Completely allowing her fervent desire to take over, she arched herself into him, as he rolled his unyielding body against hers.

She knew she ought to fight this, but in her heart of hearts she knew any resistance was futile. She would allow him to take whatever he wanted.

Whether he was asking permission or not, she would not refuse him anything.

She could not resist him any longer.

Kissing feverishly, they moved in a frenzy, rocking against each other lustfully.

She was desperate for the feel of his skin again and as she slipped her fingers through the torn material of his shirt, running her hands down his stomach towards the waistband of his trousers, she felt his muscles bunch and tighten in anticipation.

Oh Valhalla, what was she doing?!

Somewhere at the back of her mind, a distant nagging voice was calling for her to stop this now whilst she still could. But she chose to ignore it. She was too far gone now.

Her senses were ablaze for him and her body ached for his forbidden touch.

As if sensing her need, his hands, which had been hovering at either side of her waist, now drifted down and dipped beneath the hem of her dress.

She felt his long fingers glide upwards before grasping her thighs firmly, pressing them apart. Shoving his hips between her legs, he pinned her against the wall with his body.

The startlingly familiar manly bulge pressing against her groin caused a heat to ignite deep within her, spreading from the inside out.

She'd never before felt such an overwhelming sense of want and urgency.

She had to have him. She needed him. She'd never wanted anyone like this before.

His lips had moved to her neck now and in order to suppress a gasp as he felt her fingers fumbling for his belt, he scraped his teeth along her skin then licked the small sting away, sending sparks throughout her body.

"Touch me, Sif. I want you to feel exactly what you do to me!"

He urged, in a commanding tone.

He heard the telltale sound of his buckle relenting as she practically tore open his trousers, allowing his large erection to spring free.

She was desperate to remove the inconvenient barrier that prevented her from being as close to him as physically possible, so was more than happy to comply.

She couldn't see of course, but she certainly felt the way in which he throbbed anxiously, swollen and eager to penetrate, as she grasped him in the palm of her hand.

She gasped, overwhelmed by his size, and the sensation of touching him in such an intimate way.

There was no going back now.

He growled salaciously into her ear like a feral animal, and his actions were proving to be equally animalistic, which only aroused her further.

Reaching down between their bodies, he slipped a hand between her legs and clawed at her underwear, impatient to worship that most secret place between her silken thighs, as he frantically ripped the material from her with alarming ease.

"Loki, please...please..."

She begged breathlessly, finding it difficult to form a sentence due to her lustful desperation. She wasn't even sure whether she was begging for him to stop this now whilst they still could, or to never cease this luxurious assault on her senses.

In one swift motion, he gripped her by the hips and hoisted her up, roughly pushing her dress up passed her waist. Obligingly she leant back against the wall and enveloped him with her limbs; wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his slim waist.

There was a fleeting moment of uncertainty as she realised she was about to break her sacred vow of abstinence by engaging in the sexual act, and with Asgard's most notorious traitor.

The gravity of the situation momentarily caused her to waver.

"L-Loki...I want to but...but it is forbidden..."

She fell silent as his eyes fused with hers, his startling look of sexual defiance caused any reluctance to liquify in the lust that fogged up her mind, and had her pooling with arousal for him.

"If you truly want me to stop, I shall...all you have to do is say the word..."

His vice-like grip tightened and held her in position, as he prepared to enter her.

"...just tell me now, otherwise I'm going to take you, Sif...I must have you. Oh fuck, I must have you! I shall know no peace until I do. You alone torment me with thoughts of making you mine!"

His unveiled lust had the most surprising effect on her body, as she perceptibly trembled against him.

And she'd remained silent, which was all the invitation he needed.

He surged forwards, and with one brutal thrust he drove his entire length into her, filling her so suddenly and fiercely she cried out in shock.

Gasping, he stilled briefly, allowing her a moment to recover and prepare herself for what was to follow. Also, he needed to regain some self-control, in order to prevent himself from coming prematurely undone.

But as much as him taking her roughly had hurt in the most glorious way, she still couldn't resist grinding her hips against his impatiently, urging him on. Yearning to feel him moving inside of her.

Obligingly he began to move, immediately taking up a punishing rhythm, and she thought she might come apart as he held her.

Using the wall at her back as leverage to keep up the brutal pace he had set, he plunged rapidly in and out of her languid heat with a rabid intensity.

This was by no means gentle love making. This was pure unbridled, raw sex.

It was rough and angry...just as she had expected it would be.

And it was the most sensuous, exquisite experience she'd ever had.

She felt every inch of him deep inside her, filling her so completely she was unsure of where he ended and she began, and she'd never felt so utterly complete. As though he were the missing part she'd been searching for all those years.

Her eyes closed to cope with the intense, sweet pleasure building within her, as she bucked against him greedily, meeting his thrusts.

His pace quickened further, his hips lunging in a constant forwards motion, pounding into her unapologetically. Her nails dug into his shoulders as her body jerked back and forth with the strength of his fluid movements. She was panting heavily and no matter how hard she fought it, she could no longer contain herself.

An illicit moan escaped her lips, which only seemed to spur him on. Exciting him further.

"Open your eyes, Sif...open them and look at me!"

He ordered, his voice ragged and husky with need.

She forced her heavy lids open, feeling strangely self conscious and vulnerable under the heat of his intrusive gaze.

"You're mine now Sif, do you understand?"

He panted, his own breathing becoming increasingly hampered as he felt her contract around him,

"Keep your eyes on me, and say my name...say that you're mine!"

She felt she was going to implode at any second, and it took immense effort for her to focus on his perfect face, now shimmering with sweat, and do his bidding.

"L-Loki...I am..ohh...I am...yours!"

She cried as he drove into her with such force it made her teeth clatter, and she threaded the fingers of one hand through his inky hair.

"Yes! Oh, yes...I am yours, Loki!"

The exquisite sensation mounted within her, and he sensed her release was imminent as she moaned louder with each thrust, which she felt, strong and deep.

She became vaguely aware of his ragged voice, whispering an absolute torrent of filth into her ear, and then with one more ruthless thrust; the ferocity of which made him cry out, she felt a huge surge of pleasure rip through her, causing her to whimper, tremble, and writhe against him.

He felt her come undone, which was enough to drive him over the edge also.

A pained groan tore from his chest, he stilled abruptly and the distinct sensation of his release inside her merely added to the intensity of the moment.

He thrust two more times before his body shuddered violently then sagged against her, a clear indication that he was now spent, and engulfed by the heady euphoria of his own orgasm.

Her climax seemed to last an eternity, her head spun and stars studded her vision as wave after wave crashed through her tingling body.

Oh merciful Norns.

She almost wanted to die, as she surely could never feel this whole, and happy, again.

His heart was just beginning to return to a steady pace as he pressed a kiss to her damp forehead, and at last slowly withdrew. Releasing her and setting her back down gently on her own two feet. Her knees almost buckled and she had to steady herself against the wall.

For the first time, she then noticed the sounds of the music rising up through the floorboards, along with the incomprehensible chatter of the customers. Her eyes scanned the floor and fell on her discarded underwear. Bringing her back down to earth with a serious jolt.

What had she just done?

She suddenly felt incredibly guilty for having fraternised with an enemy in such a way.

The Allfather would be utterly appalled at her behaviour...and with good reason. It was unforgivable.

Hastily she pulled her dress down and shakily scooped up the small bundle of ripped lace.

Loki was rearranging his clothing; having zipped up his trousers and buckled his belt, he now fastened his jacket in order to conceal his tattered shirt.

"I'm sorry, Sif.."

He spoke suddenly, his voice quiet.

She turned away, not wanting to hear what he was apologising for exactly.

Because as disgusted with herself as she now felt, she could not bear the thought of him considering his actions to be a mistake.

He was unscrupulous, she was the one with the conscience. She was the one who had engaged in an act of carnal indiscretion with a wanted traitor and threat to her realm.

Fearing the worst, she found herself responding quickly in order to not permit him to deliver the blow she was expecting.

"Don't. It was a mutual mistake. Least said, soonest mended, wouldn't you agree?"

His head snapped up, her words having completely floored him.

And he wasn't sure how to respond. For a moment he felt utterly crushed, the bitter disappointment was overwhelming.

"A mistake?"

He managed at last, trying his best to keep his tone steady.

"You consider our actions to be a mistake?"

Sif didn't answer. His reaction had surprised her. He sounded somewhat shocked and confused, which in turn confused her.

"Well what else would you consider it?"

She retorted, defensively,

"It should not have happened Loki...such an act between you and I has always been strictly forbidden for numerous reasons-"

"That is no newsflash Sif, you're starting to sound like a broken record! But it didn't seem to matter so much to you when you were moaning my name!"

His voice was raised now and filled with indignation.

Reluctantly she turned to face him, her face and neck still flushed from their arduous carnal exploits. Her shame only caused her to blush more ferociously.

"We've both been drinking Loki, neither of us were fully in control of our actions...it was a moment of madness. Nothing more. Is that not why you were apologising?"

He glared at her now, his expression filled with hatred, yet his eyes betrayed him.

They were brimming with hurt and he inwardly scorned himself for feeling so rejected.

"I was apologising for the manner in which I was overcome with such wanton desire. I got a little carried away..."

He explained bluntly, his words making her feel even more embarrassed,

"...I lost all self-control and ravaged you against a wall in someone else's home, it's not exactly how I would have intended to take you-"

"It does not matter..."

She cut him off quickly,

"...the time nor the place does not make a difference. It would never be right, wherever we were."

Swallowing hard, Loki turned his back on her hastily for fear of her seeing him become further upset. It was taking every ounce of his control to not tear this room apart and bring the entire place down around her.

He fought the urge to break something...furniture, himself...her...

He had no wish to hurt her physically, but emotionally was a different matter.

Striding purposefully in the direction of the door, he anticipated her reaction...

"Loki, wait! Where are you going? You do not have to leave."

He hesitated momentarily, before slipping on his mask of vindictive indifference.

Feeling wounded, his go-to response was to attack. It was the only way he knew how to retaliate when he was humiliated and hurt.

"There is no reason for me to remain here. I've no desire to stay..."

He lied, as he shot her a withering look over his shoulder.

"I've achieved my goal."

Her stomach dropped,

"G-goal?"

She stammered.

"Yes, my goal. I've taken from you something that Thor has never had. I told you once before, you're foolish if you believe that I truly want you..."

He replied callously, his words piercing her heart like a well-aimed arrow.

"...I've sullied you with my 'foul touch'"

He made air quotes with his fingers as he used her own term of phrase against her.

"Yes, you have debased yourself by succumbing to wicked Loki, the monster! Odin and all your fellow Aesir would be horrified wouldn't they? Well, that was the plan."

He forced a cruel laugh and then continued on his way to the door without so much as a backwards glance...

...leaving her to slump down on the floor, dissolving into tears.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Day Seven: (part one) The Morning After The Night Before_**

After having woken the following morning in a strange bed with a blinding headache, Sif felt sick to her stomach..

Whether this was due to the amount of alcohol she'd consumed, or the recollection of having been exploited in such a cruel way by Loki, she was not sure.

Perhaps it was a combination of both.

Although having engaged in such a salacious act with him in the first place was bad enough; their behaviour wouldn't simply be considered inappropriate, but rather grossly indecent, and fraternising with a traitor was in itself a punishable offence...but her feelings of guilt and shame paled in comparison to how it had felt when he'd laughed at her, and left almost immediately after having had his wicked way with her.

Distraught, she had lay ashamed and broken on the floor, before finally crawling into Anna's spare bed. Feeling used, foolish, and hollow on the inside, eventually she cried herself to sleep.

She saw the tear stained, mascara-streaked pillow and when she rose, the most intimate parts of her body ached and felt tender from having accommodated the trickster between her thighs, and...well...it served as a harsh reminder of her foolishness.

Reluctantly she'd left Anna's spare bedroom only to find the flat deserted. She had however, discovered a scribbled note stuck to the living room door for her. It explained that Anna had regrettably had to go out, but Sif was welcome to use the shower, help herself to food, and that her spare room was hers for as long as she wished.

Smiling to herself, deeply touched by the human's kindness, she had to fight back the urge to cry again.

But then she had noticed the 'P.S' at the bottom of the note; which informed her that 'Luke' had forgotten his coat the previous night in the pub, and that she'd hung it up in the hallway closet.

Her smile instantly disappeared and she screwed the note up angrily and threw it into the bin.

She couldn't even stand the thought of him right now and she forced the mental image of him strutting around on his long legs, coat-less and infuriatingly handsome, from her mind.

He was nothing more than a cold hearted, manipulative, calculating mischief maker. He had no business being in her head, and certainly not her heart...

Her...heart...

She faltered suddenly, wondering why such a notion had even occurred to her, but before she'd had opportunity to dwell upon it, she heard a buzzing sound coming from the intercom phone on the wall, which startled her.

She approached it cautiously, curious as to what the buzzing implied.

It buzzed once again, so she lifted the receiver to her ear.

"Uh, 'allo? I'm a friend of Annabelle's, 'am 'ere to pick somethin' up."

A male voice, with a distinctly local accent crackled from the other end.

Pausing only briefly, Sif nodded, forgetting that the speaker was unable to see her response, and placed the phone back on the intercom before making her way out of the flat and down the stairs.

Opening the door expecting to be greeted by a stranger, she recoiled backwards as her eyes met with the sight of a somewhat dishevelled and bleary-eyed looking Loki.

Her first reaction was to slam the door shut in his face, but he swiftly wedged his foot in the way, preventing it from closing.

"Sif, just hear me out-"

"Go away you filthy liar!"

She yelled, furious at herself for having fallen for his trickery.

"It wasn't a lie, I am a friend of Annabelle's and I'm here to collect my coat!"

He pointed out, his smooth tone riled her even more.

"You deliberately deceived me trickster, by altering your voice with your sorcery-"

"Sorcery? Pfft..."

He snorted,

"...one can't live on the doorstep of Borough market and not expect the natives accent to rub off a little...those cockney barrow-boys are an entertaining bunch-"

"Stop it!"

Sif cried, as she strained against the door in a desperate attempt to either force him to remove his foot, or break it,

"Enough of your inane rambling, just leave me alone...I am not interested in anything you have to say-"

"Open the door!"

He commanded, and she had to suppress a sob when the pendant glowed brightly and her shaking hands involuntarily held the door open, permitting him to pass.

She really did despise him with a passion.

However, just because he'd forced her to open the door did not mean she had to stay in there with him. Ha!

Hurriedly, she side-stepped around him as he entered, not caring that she wasn't wearing her shoes or a coat and hardly noticing the damp pavement beneath her feet.

Back peddling quickly, he spun on his heel and followed her out onto the street.

"Where are you going, woman?"

He demanded,

"You'll catch your death of cold out here dressed like that!"

"Do not pretend to care about my well being sly one...besides, masquerading as a mortal must have softened you, as you ought to remember that our race is immune to such trivial human viruses. The mind stone may effect our durability, but I highly doubt a cold would prove fatal. Mores the pity, as death would be a welcome alternative to being your prisoner!"

"I'm half frost giant, how can I forget that I'm immune to the cold? I waltzed around Iceland as though wandering through a spring meadow..."

He retorted, as he made a grasp for her arm but she swerved him and continued to stomp away. Her anger increasing with every step.

"...but more to the point, are you still claiming that you would rather die than be in my company?"

He cried, halting for a moment as though her comment had only just registered, rendering him shocked.

He sounded deeply offended, and Sif almost wanted to laugh in his face, but she kept walking and he was now lagging several steps behind.

Just then she passed by a man who was dressed in some type of uniform, standing by a car and writing something out onto a slip of paper. He looked up at her from under the peak of his cap and smiled cheekily.

"Doing the walk of shame sweetheart?"

He chuckled.

"You have no idea."

Sif quipped, not bothering to return his smile or slow down.

Loki heard this and felt a sudden rage swirling in the pit of his stomach.

The innocent remark was a common Midgardian reference to returning home the morning after a night of overindulgence in some form of debauchery, such as alcohol, sex...or both.

But in this instance, Loki knew Sif was hinting at the shame she felt in relation to having been intimate with him.

Unable to suppress his irritation, as he passed by the man, who was now walking away in the opposite direction; with a flick of his hand Loki turned the remnants of yesterday's rainfall on that stretch of path into ice. And he grinned deviously at the sound of the man slipping on his arse and sliding to the side of the curb.

Upon hearing the poor man's fall, Sif looked back over her shoulder and instantly recognised Loki's handy work.

"You're despicable..."

She boomed at him.

Loki shrugged, not caring that the innocent bystander had suffered his wrath.

"He's a traffic warden...no one likes them anyway."

By now they had reached the wharf, and Sif waited by the main entrance of the building for him to catch up.

"I need my things.."

She informed him as he reached her side

"...I'm going to stay with Anna."

He was staring at her hard and she wasn't brave enough to look him in the face for fear of blushing ferociously. Unwanted flashbacks had already seeped into her minds eye several times now; the vision returned of his lust-studded eyes and handsome features contorted into an expression of tortuous ecstasy...as he'd-

...she shook her head in order to rid herself of the startling image, and much to her annoyance, her face turned almost scarlet.

"You cannot leave me!"

He protested, his blue-green eyes rounding in surprise,

Closing her eyes to the sadness in his expression, she leaned back against the cold wall and took a breath as though attempting to calm herself down.

"I know I cannot leave this realm, but you've achieved your goal now so surely you have no further use of me? I beg you, either take my life or allow me to stay with Anna...you know where I am, it is mere minutes away from here and I cannot attempt to escape you."

Suddenly without meaning to, he reached out and brushed her face gently with his hand. Her eyes immediately snapped open and she reeled away from him,

"Do not touch me Loki! You sicken me. You've had your fun, there is no sport left for you in taunting me...or are you going to use the power of the mind gem to manipulate me and force me to remain trapped in this prison with you, just for your own amusement?"

His dark brows drew together, as he himself jerked away from her as though her words had stung him.

The truth was he hadn't even slept due to having treated Sif so harshly. Even though he'd only lashed out in retaliation to try and hurt her feelings as much as she'd hurt his, it had inexplicably grieved him.

He hadn't been able to shake off the shame and guilt he now felt, and was no longer able to fight the urge to apologise.

"I, sicken you?"

He repeated now, the words resounding in his ears and much to his alarm, caused an ominous ache somewhere deep in the cavity of his brittle heart,

"...Surely you're not being serious-"

"I am, and you do..."

She replied curtly, although she averted her eyes; keeping them fixed on the floor,

"...so much so that all I want to do now is collect my things, then get into a shower and scrub myself clean of you! My judgement was seriously impaired when I, when we..."

Her words trailed off, as her blush seemed to reach from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair.

"Yes, well I've heard quite enough madam!"

He retorted hastily, his tone tinged with regret rather than indignation,

"You've made your feelings towards me perfectly clear, you need say nothing more."

With that he opened the entrance door, not waiting for her to walk inside as he entered first and headed up the stairs. She followed behind, watching his brusque movements.

Upon reaching his apartment, he tore through the living area and up the stairs like a whirlwind, leaving her trailing behind, morbidly curious to what he was doing.

As she reached the open doorway to his room, she saw him rifling through his closet and cupboards, hastily searching for something.

After ransacking his room, he eventually found the misplaced item.

It was a suitcase, and turning to face her, he abruptly threw it onto the floor where it slid along the wooden laminate and landed by her feet.

She stared at it for a moment and he stared at her, until at last she lifted her eyes to meet his.

Oh, how was it that even now, he still caused her pulse to quicken when he looked at her? Even after all that he had done.

Just then the familiar sound of the doorbell sounded from downstairs; shattering the heavy silence that hung between them.

He hesitated only briefly, before stalking passed her in order to answer it.

Seizing the opportunity, she picked up the suitcase and carried it into her room.

She'd already begun folding her clothing up, when the sound of approaching footsteps caught her attention. She looked up to see Anna at the door, smiling nervously at her.

"Hey, I got back and noticed you'd gone already. So I brought Luke's coat back..."

She explained simply,

"...although I did want to see if you were okay, you know, after last night-"

"I wish it had never happened!"

Sif blurted without thought or hesitation,

"If I could change it then I would, but I can't-"

"Whoa, hold on a sec honey!"

Anna said, lifting her hand as a gesture for Sif to slow down,

"I was talking about the skirmish between Luke and Jay, you left in a hurry and you'd already gone to bed by the time I'd finished my shift."

Blinking rapidly as she realised her blunder, Sif quickly returned her attention back to packing her case. But now Anna was in the room, perching on the edge of the bed.

Damn it. Her and her big mouth!

"Oh my god! Did you guys get it on last night?"

Anna seemed to state rather than ask, much to Sif's irritation.

She heaved an exasperated sigh and continued her task,

"Much to my eternal shame. I am not proud of myself. It was a monumental mistake, and I regret it immensely-"

"Why?"

Anna cut in, her eyes wide in apparent astonishment,

"Was the sex that bad?"

"No!"

Sif declared before she could stop herself, and she felt her face prickle with heat.

On the contrary, Loki was very good at sex.

In fact, he was perfect.

The sex had been perfect, in a very explosive, rough, sweaty sort of way. It was the sort of sex one might describe as 'animalistic' and she'd never known pleasure like it, being ravished in such a wild state of abandon.

But she couldn't exactly share this information with Anna.

"So what then? Is this the whole, forbidden thing again? Because maybe you should just draw a line under that now, and move on-"

"You do not understand..."

Sif interrupted her,

"...it is not that simple. It pains me to even think about what we did. I don't want to think about it. I don't want to think about him...I despise myself for what I have done, I allowed myself to give in to temptation...and he didn't even want me!"

"Well, um, duh! I'd say his actions suggest otherwise, being as it was you who sampled the goods and not my sister."

"No, he merely wanted to seduce me because he could. To humiliate me!"

"Well, I'd say that given his display of pure jealousy last night, that he's pretty crazy about you-"

"No he is not, he is just crazy. Plain and simple. I think he's insane. He's a madman. His mind is unbalanced..."

Sif retorted darkly,

"...and I wouldn't even want him to want me. Why would I? I have thought about it rationally and it would be an utter disaster. I do not think he's capable of...well, it's his nature. He's destructive and sly, and everything is a game to him...I could never trust him."

She fell silent now as she noticed the way in which Anna was surveying her closely, her brow furrowing in concentration.

"What?"

Sif demanded, feeling slightly uneasy for reasons she couldn't comprehend.

"Well, I get what you're saying but..."

"But what?"

"...well, the thing is Sofia, that's quite a lot of thought you've given to someone who you don't want to think about."

She replied finally.

Sif felt winded by her words. She took a sharp intake of breath, which seemed to hurt as she gasped, yet still she felt as though she could not breath properly.

"I need some time away..."

She managed at last,

"...I don't want to think about him...I don't want to...want him."

Out on the landing concealed in shadow, Loki found himself having to place his hand on the bannister in order to steady himself.

She wanted him after all...she actually wanted him.

He'd barely had time to recover his thoughts, when suddenly he found himself face to face with her. She'd left the room, suitcase in hand and he'd been caught now, loitering outside her room...eavesdropping.

He saw the look of surprised horror that was evident on her face and suddenly he was fumbling for words in a pitiful attempt to appear nonchalant.

"Sif, ah I mean, Sofia...uh, I was just..."

His eyes fell on the case she clutched,

"...just coming to assist you with your case."

What? No. No, no, no! He did not mean to say that.

It actually sounded as though he was eager for her to leave. Never before had his silver tongue failed him so badly.

"Um, or perhaps you'd like a coffee before you leave? And we could have a chat?"

He was painfully aware of the way in which she stared at him as if he'd actually lost his senses.

Perhaps he had.

"I do not want anything from you. There is nothing you have to say that could interest me. I'm done with you!"

She hissed as she pushed passed him and began making her way back down the stairs.

"Just give me a minute please, whilst I explain."

He pleaded, trailing behind her with Anna hot on his tail.

"Luke, I think Sofia just needs a bit of a break...some girly time, you know, to...clear her head-"

Anna piped up.

"No I need him out of my head!"

Sif yelled in response,

"He had no right moving into my mind uninvited in the first place, and he's been walking around free of charge as though he owns the place...well he does not. I want you out, do you hear me? Get out of my head!"

"You want me out of your head do you? Well I can do better then that, how about I get out of your life? For good?"

Loki bellowed at her retreating back,

"Then fine. So be it."

Unexpectedly, he made his way towards the door with long, purposeful strides.

What in the nine worlds was he doing now?

Surely he didn't intend to just simply leave his own home.

She was almost as furious with herself for caring, as she was at him.

"What is he doing?"

Anna asked, equally bewildered.

"It is beyond me."

Sif replied, as she found herself heading after him.

She wanted to leave him be. She did not want to follow him. Yet at the same time...she did. She simply couldn't help it, and she scorned herself inwardly for being so feeble.

She could hear the sound of his footsteps echoing down the stairwell and her curiosity drove her to keep following.

Once outside, her eyes quickly scanned the street for him and it was only due to his rapid movements that she spotted his tall, dark figure already turning towards the docks.

She set off after him, her own pace quickening so as not to lose track of him.

The St Mary Overie docks not only housed an exquisite replica of the Elizabethan galleon the 'Golden Hind', it was also frequented by small boats that took tourists up and down the river.

The place was already abuzz with sightseers, so when Sif rounded the corner she couldn't see Loki anywhere amongst the hoards of people.

Feeling somewhat self conscious in her stocking feet and little black dress, she did her best to ignore the stares she attracted whilst winding her way through the crowds.

If ever she did find Loki, she made a mental note to smack him around the head for inadvertently forcing her to suffer such humiliation. She disliked making an exhibition of herself...which is why what happened next rendered her absolutely mortified.

"You've come to bid me farewell I see..."

His buttery-seductive voice rang out from beyond the crowd.

Whirling around, she followed the sound and almost laughed at the sight of him up on the deck of the ancient ship.

"What in the name of Valhalla are you doing on there?"

She called out to him, edging nearer the railings at the waters edge.

"I'm doing what you wanted. I'm leaving."

He replied simply, as if leaving by such a vessel was an everyday occurrence.

"Don't be ridiculous, that ship is going nowhere-"

"Not yet she isn't, but this beauty is more than just a mere tourist attraction...she's sea worthy, and I intend to make a spectacular departure."

At that he disappeared from view, leaving Sif panic stricken.

If Anna was in any doubt about his lack of sanity, then seeing him become a six O'clock news story ought to convince her that he was in fact raving mad.

She had to stop him. He could not cause such a scene, it was bound to be his undoing.

Taking decisive action, she jumped the railings and ran along the ramp.

Once up on the deck, she saw Loki at the far end of the vessel, leaning against the side casually and rushed towards him.

"Have you completely lost your wits? You cannot steal this boat!"

Smiling at her defiantly, he folded his arms firmly across his chest.

"The correct term is commandeering, but anyway why ever not? The lifestyle of a pirate has always appealed to me...in a course, drunken-pillaging and plundering sort of way."

Turning his back to her, she realised he was leaning over the side in order to reach down and haul up the anchor.

Without hesitation, she launched herself at him in a desperate attempt to prevent him from achieving his goal.

However her over zealousness caused him to overbalance, and he toppled head first over the side, taking her with him.

Hurtling downwards, they hit the cold water with a terrific splash.

Her breath left her due to the shock and the cold, and she would've sunk further downwards into the murky depths as she flailed around, had he not hooked his arm around her and swam up to the surface.

It took a few minutes for her to register that he was now hoisting her up onto a small, electric motor boat.

She crouched on all fours, coughing and spluttering, spitting out the dirty Thames water.

"You are mad!"

She heaved, vaguely aware of him clambering to his feet. His clothing and hair just as drenched as her own.

"Quite possibly..."

He retorted, swiftly squeezing the release lock on the control lever and flipping the choke switch,

"...but let it not be said that I'm not remarkably gifted when it comes to adapting to my surroundings."

The engine suddenly sputtered to life and he masterfully took the helm, steering away from the dockside and out onto the river; though somewhat haphazardly, as he didn't instantly recognise that unlike a car, boats steer from the stern and not the front.

"Where exactly do you think you're going Loki? What are you doing? We need to return to the docks immediately!"

Sif was saying now, not daring to stand due to the erratic movements of the boat.

Which was a good call, as they'd reached the middle of the river now and he slid the throttle into neutral in order to slow down, but this also caused him to temporarily lose control.

It jerked to a halt, spinning out at the rear and for a moment she thought she was going to be sick. Fortunately though, it gradually stilled, and began bobbing along gently on the water.

She stood shakily, unsure of whether she was quivering due to nerves, cold or nauseousness. She'd barely had time to regain her senses when she was met by him, protectively wrapping an emergency survival foil blanket around her, which he'd retrieved from the first aid kit he'd found in the small cabin.

She stared at him askance. How could this manipulative monster be capable of such displays of kindness? Each time he showed his softer side, it made her heart break to see a glimpse of the man he once was and could have been, had he chosen a different path. A less self destructive one.

"I knew I'd have to resort to drastic measures in order to talk to you Sif.."

He sighed, chancing a small smile.

"You planned this? You planned to kidnap me? Again? Why didn't you just use a simpler, tried and tested method such as forcing me to listen by using this?!"

She gripped the pendant roughly between her fingers, from where it hung at her neck.

"No. I wanted you to make the choice for yourself.."

He informed her.

"How can this be making the choice for myself? You dragged me aboard this boat!"

"In order to get you out of the water, but you yourself chose to follow me down to the docks."

He pointed out.

She clenched her teeth. He had a point. Much to her irritation.

"So, all I want to say is that I am truly sorry for what I said last night, but not for what I did."

He declared, his pale complexion colouring slightly.

"I don't regret what happened, but what I said to you...was a blatant lie."

"Huh!"

She scoffed, pulling the foil blanket tighter around her,

"You are the father of lies Loki, nothing you say can be believed-"

"Yes granted it has been known for me to bend the truth to my own advantage at times, but I am now telling the truth."

He insisted.

"You're telling the truth about having lied.."

She forced a mirthless laugh, causing him to visibly bristle,

"...you've told so many lies sly one, I've lost track of them all-"

"Listen to what I am saying!"

His voice was raised now and he took a step closer to her,

"Yes initially I thought you deserved to be taught a lesson for attempting to play games with me, and I naturally assumed myself to be the right candidate to teach it.."

He kept edging closer as he spoke, but she had nowhere to go. She could not back away as she was already cornered.

"I wanted you to taste the danger you flirted with..."

He continued, his voice low and sincere.

"...and you liked it, didn't you lady Sif?"

"Stop it!"

She snapped and attempted to turn her face away as he loomed above her, but he suddenly caught her chin delicately between his thumb and forefinger.

"Admit it, you liked it. Just as I did! And the more you tasted the more you hungered for me."

He gently tilted her chin upwards to meet his intense gaze, and what she saw within his eyes, terrified her.

It was want.

She could see it now, as well as sense it.

Swallowing hard, she felt her heart begin to flutter.

Then suddenly he dropped her chin, his hand moving in a blur. She saw his long fingers swipe towards her throat, and yet all she did was close her eyes instinctively; unsure of what to expect.

She felt the pressure of the chain snapping against the back of her neck, and when she opened her eyes again he stood grasping the necklace in his large hand.

"W-what are you doing?"

She stammered, completely shocked by what he had just done.

"I'm setting you free, Sif."

He proclaimed simply, the proceeded to hurl both the pendant and necklace into the murky river.

She stared wild eyed as it disappeared beneath the dark water.

It took a moment for her to find her voice,

"S.H.I.E.L.D will be able to detect me now, as will Heimdall.."

Loki stood statuesque staring out across the river, his wet hair blowing slightly in the breeze. He looked almost melancholy.

"Yes I know. So you're free to go back."

"And you would never be willing to return to Asgard, would you?"

She asked, already knowing the answer.

He shook his head and forced a weak smile that did not meet his beautiful aqua eyes,

"There is nothing left in Asgard for me now, I have made a life for myself elsewhere."

"But I shall be there!"

She said bluntly, without thinking.

For a moment he looked surprised by her words, but then turned away from her abruptly.

"Do you not want me now, Loki? Were your words meaningless?"

She demanded, her own words continuing to spew from her mouth without having been processed by her mind.

"It is not that simple, you said so yourself-"

"But it is. You either want me or you don't, just answer me plainly and forget about the rest!"

"What do you mean, forget about the rest?"

He parroted, burying his face in his hands now, and sucking in a deep breath,

"Yes. Yes I do want you...there, I have said it now. Are you satisfied, woman?"

Turning slowly to face her again, she almost knocked him off his feet as she sprung towards him, enveloping him in her arms.

"S-Sif...what the hell?"

He stuttered in astonishment,

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not entirely sure, nor do I care!"

She exclaimed, as she pulled him into a deep embrace,

"All I know for certain is that...I want you too, Loki."


	10. Chapter 8 part two

**_Day Seven: (part two) Slave To Love_**

"This is so unlike you Sif..."

Loki was saying now, his voice irritatingly calm considering her bold declaration and actions,

" ...since when have you ever been one for throwing caution to the wind, and disobeying orders?"

"Since having spent too much time with you trickster, you're a bad influence!"

She shot back, the playful smile tugging at her mouth was completely at odds with her serious tone.

She still had her arms around him, her palms placed firmly against his shoulder blades, as though she daren't let him go for fear of losing him.

"And what exactly do you propose we do about our...mutual, um, attraction? Given that circumstances aren't exactly in our favour. All would oppose such a union-"

"And this is so unlike you Loki.."

She interrupted, feeling somewhat disappointed that he'd suddenly decided to act responsibly. Had he grown a conscience overnight?

"...I thought you do what you want, with no concern for the consequences. Why are you reluctant to take a risk all of a sudden?"

Raising a pointed eyebrow at her, he eyed her steadily,

"Let's just say, it's all come as a bit of a shock. And being cautious isn't necessarily a bad thing;"

"There is no one more shocked than I, Loki. Do you think for one moment that I expected this to happen? Never would I have dared think it. And whilst you undoubtedly horrify me at times with your behaviour, you also continue to throw me into turmoil with unexpected acts of kindness. So why would you truly wish for me to leave, especially now?"

"Because I...I care for you..."

He admitted in a small voice, somewhat reluctantly,

"...it's not that I don't want you to remain here, of course I do. But keeping you against your will no longer sits easy with me. Which is why I disposed of the pendant."

His words simultaneously caused her stomach to flip, and her racing heart to skip a beat.

"And it is because I care for you also, that I'm choosing to stay..."

She exclaimed, her tone determined,

"...now for once, just shut up and kiss me. You talk far too much!"

For a split second his expression wasn't dissimilar to that of a deer caught in the headlights of a car. But his wide eyes shone as his gaping mouth quickly became a wide grin.

His large hands went to her lower back, pulling her into him as he lowered his head in order to meet her luscious lips.

Locked in a passionate yet gentle embrace, the electrifying affect his kiss caused reassured her that for once in her life she needed to live for the moment. She needed to be a woman first, rather than just a warrior. She needed to follow her heart and not her head...

After having returned the boat to the dockside, the ever-sly trickster had the forethought to chant the runes, wielding his sorcery in order to cloak Sif from the detection of Heimdall's gaze.

But for once he had no ulterior motive, he merely wished to preserve Sif's modesty and reputation. Should the guardian of the Bifrost turn his eyes to the earth and see her walking arm-in-arm with his wicked self, no doubt the gate keepers heart would fail.

As they rounded the corner and approached the wharf they were both equally startled when they were met by Lorelei, standing idly outside the front entrance.

Halting in their tracks, Loki's arm instinctively tightened protectively around Sif's shoulder.

Surveying the pair contemptuously, she spoke with a malicious tone,

"Well if it isn't the star-crossed lovers...how endearing and pathetic-"

"What do you want,Lorelei?"

Sif cut in sharply,

"Whatever hold you have over Loki, I am prepared to fight for him!"

"Well aren't you just full of surprises, Sif? After years of pining after the mighty Thor, what has suddenly driven you into the arms of his disgraced younger brother?.."

She taunted, her voice syrupy-smooth and patronising,

"...is it a way of seeking revenge on Thor for rejecting you? Or a way of rebelling against Odin? Surely Loki is nothing other than an eccentric curiosity to you, and the risk that comes with his embrace must make a thrilling change after having lived such a mundane existence-"

"You know nothing, so do not attempt to make a mockery of us-"

"Oh, 'us' now is it?"

Lorelei interjected, causing Sif to fall silent.

"Such a united front...and what precisely are you? A couple? Because you cannot be, the Allfather will never permit it."

"Look, when I want your opinion Lorelei...oh no wait, I don't want it."

Loki chimed in, his tone firm but not threatening,

"But if and when I do want it, then I shall give it to you. Understand? For now, Sif and I are just going to...'be'..and leave it at that. Not that it's any of your business, but thank you for your concern."

"And what in the nine worlds is that supposed to mean?"

She persisted, edging nearer to him as he distractedly began unlocking the entrance door.

"It is what it is. We've yet to discuss any future plans, and for the moment we're just...forgetting about the rest."

He replied with a wry smile, and darted a poignant look at Sif, who couldn't help smiling back at him in return.

But Lorelei was not smiling; on the contrary her expression was thunderous.

If Loki noticed, then he certainly wasn't perturbed by it.

He just proceeded to hold the door ajar for Sif; who stepped inside, shooting Lorelei one last contemptuous look.

Just before Loki disappeared inside behind her, Lorelei gripped hold of his arm, and whispered into his ear,

"Have a care trickster, I'm willing to overlook you going off-script to a certain extent, but your rash actions are beginning to draw unwanted attention. So, have your fun with your shield maiden if you must, but do not mistake lust for emotions, and do not allow sentiment to cloud your judgement. You cannot afford to forget who you are!"

Promptly he pulled away from her, his jaw perceptibly tightening. But then he paused, allowing the full gravity of her warning to sink in. Nodding slowly, he watched her turn to walk away, before catching up with Sif on the stairs.

Curse Lorelei, she always did have the worst timing. She really had a knack for ruining the moment. He should've told her to stay the fuck out of his bubble...for the time being at least.

He wouldn't allow her to darken his mood. Whatever was to happen, he might as well just enjoy whatever this thing was that had developed between himself and Sif whilst it lasted.

And by mutual agreement, neither of them were anxious to examine their feelings more closely at present. Th situation was far too complex to define their somewhat complicated, unorthodox relationship. So sitting down for a heart-to-heart wasn't an option. Not right now. That could wait for another day.

Once back inside the apartment, Loki immediately set about making a pot of hot tea and urged her to remove her wet clothing.

She couldn't resist shooting him a look, to which he rolled his eyes in response as he went into the kitchen area,

"It is not a feeble attempt to get you naked.."

He called over his shoulder,

"...that river is filthy, and I could feel you shivering as we walked back."

"Oh? Perhaps it was merely due to having your arm around me Loki, you make me shiver."

She half-joked, as there was undoubtedly an element of truth in what she said.

"Ah. Touché!"

He chortled, seemingly mistaking her flirtatious banter for sass.

She was about to speak again but faltered as he came out of the kitchen with the tea; his wet shirt was now open, exposing his toned torso, which still bore the scratch marks from where her fingernails had raked against his smooth skin.

Subconsciously she licked her lips and felt a sudden familiar heat begin to rise in her belly.

"Here drink this, it'll warm you."

He handed her one of the cups, and she had to resist the urge to inform him that she didn't need a hot drink to warm her up...the sight of his abdominal muscles, etched like sculptured marble, set her aflame.

She brought the cup to her lips but was too distracted to take a sip, as she watched him peeling his wet clothes off.

The shirt was one thing, but when he swiftly unbuckled his belt and began to remove his trousers, she had to suppress a gasp.

What on earth was wrong with her?

It wasn't as if she'd never seen him semi-naked before. So why the sight of him in his black, snug-fitting underwear made her swoon like an adolescent, was totally beyond her. She was after all, a grown woman. A fierce warrior. Not a schoolgirl.

But oh, sweet Niflheim ...he was a sight to behold.

"I'm going to jump in the shower...figuratively speaking that is, unless you'd rather go first, you being a lady and all that?"

He was saying now as he swooped down to retrieve his discarded clothing, whilst inadvertently affording her a good view of his glorious behind.

"Umm, that is a gentlemanly offer Loki...however, I would rather choose a far less lady-like option.."

She teased, unable to resist the maddening temptation,

"...such as maybe, showering together."

His head snapped up so quickly for a moment she worried he might've given himself whiplash, a slow smile spreading across his handsome face.

She held his gaze and saw his expression change, hie smile fading.

"You're being serious?"

He sounded almost shocked, which was comical to hear.

A verbal response was not required though, as he took in the longing look now visible in her beautiful brown eyes.

Hot damn. She wasn't speaking in jest.

But then she lost her nerve. She wasn't that brazen. As much as she craved the sight of him naked, she wasn't completely comfortable with exposing her own body again. It made her feel vulnerable.

Smiling gently, she quickly back-tracked

"I'm toying with you, Loki."

She lied grossly.

He raised his dark brows and looked slightly disappointed for a brief moment,

"Tease! For a moment there I thought you were offering to share the shower as a way of initiating make-up sex..."

He grinned, and headed for the stairs,

"...now my hopes are dashed, I'll leave you to finish your tea, you saucy minx!"

Chuckling at his response and still wrapped in the foil blanket, she took a seat at the table.

She sat for several minutes drinking her tea, whilst attempting to flip through the newspaper but she was too distracted by the thought of him upstairs...showering. Showering that body.

The body which she was yet still to see in all its disrobed-glory.

Whatever had gotten into her both excited and appalled her in equal measures. She had never felt such maddening desire for anyone before.

Her two previous love affairs had been borderline disastrous.

Her first lover Tyr, was a captain of the Einherjar warriors. His first love had always been battle.

Then there was Holdur, the only other lover she'd ever had. He had betrayed her, spurning her affections in favour of Lorelei.

After suffering that pain and humiliation, she'd chosen to live a life of celibacy, which did not bother her, due to her firm belief that sex was seriously overrated.

But now thanks to her dalliance with Loki, she felt like an absolute fool for having believed that all men were alike in prowess.

Unlike Holdur and Tyr, he had made her feel alive. Coupling with him had been, for want of a better phrase, a life changing experience.

Perhaps it was merely due to the tension that had been simmering between them, and when they'd given into their primal urges it had reached boiling point. Surely now they'd got it out of their system, it wasn't possible to recapture feelings as intense as that, was it?

There was only one way to find out if the chemistry between them had the capacity to extend beyond just one passionate encounter.

Being a warrior meant having to be bold, and at the risk of feeling like a wanton harlot, she forced her doubts aside and rose decisively to her feet and began making her way up the stairs, shedding her clothes as she went.

Boldly she approached the door to the wet room, grasping the handle with shaking hands, and bravely stepped inside.

The sound of the water bouncing off the tiles did not prevent him from hearing her enter.

He turned, clearly stunned by her sudden presence, but in spite of her nerves and embarrassment she did not miss the way he gaped openly at the sight of her nude form before him. And she saw his expression of disbelief quickly transforming to lust.

Likewise, her own eyes drunk in the spectacular sight of his nakedness, of him all glistening and wet. The water bounced off his gleaming body, sending up small rainbows in the mist.

Chewing on her lower lip as her eyes wandered over his impressive physique, she felt the weight of his intense gaze on her too, which was surprisingly arousing.

Moving slowly and silently she approached him, the hot water streaming onto her.

His dark wet lashes flickered shut as she glided her hands over his soap-slicked shoulders and pressed herself to him, forcing their bodies closer.

He felt the soft push of her wet breasts against his chest, and the breath caught in his throat.

Gods, how was it she had the ability to stir such raging desire within him?

Their arms tightly encircled each other's bodies as the water cascaded over them like a curtain of warm rain. She could feel his shaft hardening against her thigh, which caused her own arousal to deepen.

He lowered his head to kiss her and she clung to him as her mouth pressed against his. As he parted his lips, she darted her tongue inside, eager to taste the sweetness of him. He tasted as delectable as he looked and smelt. Which was an intoxicating combination.

Mouths tightening, tongues twining, she was completely lost in the moment. Revelling in the dual erotic sensations caused by their intimate embrace and the steam-filled wet, warm, confines of the room.

Similarly, Loki felt as if he was being swept away on a tidal wave of pleasure, Lorelei's words resounding in his head;

"Do not mistake lust for emotions..."

And yes, he was drowning in his own lust, though he desperately tried to swim against the tide because he knew deep down there was more to it than just mere lust...but damn, what a way to go.

Fighting against the temptation to ravage her on the spot, for fear of becoming a slave to his carnal urges, he attempted to show some self-restraint. Unsure of whether he wanted to prove to her or himself that he still possessed a fraction of self control, he prompted her to turn around so she was facing away from him, then sliding his soapy hands up and over her back, he began squeezing and massaging the muscles of her slender shoulders and neck.

Oblivious to the inner-battle that was raging within him, Sif closed her eyes, her head lolling back as she leaned into his sensual touch, the slippery feel of wet skin-on-skin contact caused her passions to heighten further still, now reaching fever-pitch.

As he pushed his long fingers through her soaked hair, tracing circles on her scalp, he cast his glittering eyes downwards and saw the delicate nub of her nipples hardening.

No longer able to resist gliding a large hand over the swell of her breast, he was more than aware of how the innocent intention of getting clean; soaping and massaging her, was quickly escalating to intimate touching.

So much for remaining in control.

She may have stopped breathing, because she could no longer feel anything but his sweet caresses. The fever burned, starting in her stomach then spreading down to her loins. And as his other hand slowly glided in that direction, causing tingling down her spine, she willed his hand to keep roaming further downwards...until...

"Oh...Gods!"

She gasped, almost jumping out of her own skin, unable to suppress the intensity of what she felt as his deft fingers met with their most intimate target.

Stroking and rubbing her for a few moments before carefully dipping inside, his touch was unlike that of her former lovers.

He was skilled. His impressive technique was gentle but firm, not rough, hurried and clumsy. He was certainly no novice, and it didn't take long before she felt the familiar delicious pleasure mounting within her, causing her to rock her pelvis back and forth eagerly, desperate for release.

His hot mouth placed slow, gentle kisses along the back of her neck, whilst his other hand simultaneously caressed her breasts.

She was on fire, completely at his mercy as he continued his tantalising assault on her erogenous senses. She felt the sensitive pressure building, reaching almost breaking point, and she bit her bottom lip hard in an attempt to stifle a moan.

Suddenly his lips were against her ear, kissing as he whispered,

"Don't do that! Let me hear you, I want to hear you come undone."

No sooner had the words left his mouth when her climax suddenly ripped through her tingling body, letting out a strangled cry as she thought she might shatter into a million pieces.

The corner of his mouth curled into a sinful smile,

"That's my girl."

He rasped, his voice dripping with satisfaction.

For a moment she wanted to kill him for his smugness. There was no doubt the sexual power he had over her was masterful, and she needed to know if she was able to have the same earth-shattering effect on him.

Reaching behind her she took hold of him firmly, causing him to surge against her, growling into her shoulder as sparks shot through his body.

He was hot and hard, and as she began to move her wrist back and forth rhythmically, his erection throbbed against her palm, stirring her amorous craving for him once more.

"Oh how I want you Loki..."

She breathed, whilst continuing to work him in her hand, rendering him almost incapacitated,

"...take me."

Needing no persuading and barely able to contain his ardent passion, he shifted her hips and positioned himself behind her.

Instinctively she arched her pelvis backwards, parting her thighs by means of an invitation and standing on tip-toes whilst resting her hands against the tiled wall in order to balance herself.

Whimpering at the sensation of him ranking his groin against the smooth mounds of her buttocks, she braced herself for his imminent penetration.

Clasping his large hands over her own, she felt the head of his length probing at her slick entrance...before finally, after what felt like an agonising eternity...he slid himself into her inch by inch, like an eel into oil.

A breathless moan escaped her lips and when she was sure he was as deeply implanted as the upright angle of their bodies would allow, she began to grind herself against him, urging his pelvis to move in a tight circle, matching the rhythm of her rotation.

"Oh, fuck!"

Not knowing if he'd thought or said the words, he forced their bodies even closer, pushing into her deeper.

Encouraged by his excitable outburst, she allowed herself to completely let go.

He felt so utterly divine, she could no longer refrain from expressing her feelings vocally;

"Ohh, Loki...Loki...Loki..."

She begged with ragged breath, as if his name was the only thing she was capable of uttering,

"...don't stop...y-you feel so..."

She wasn't able to finish her sentence, as the inimitable sweetness began again, the onset of the height of all pleasures.

But she did not have to, he sensed what she had tried to say, because he felt it too and willingly obliged her in reciprocating her expression of honest, pleasurable appreciation.

"Oh gods Sif...you feel so fucking good."

He growled huskily, his pace quickening and motion changing.

Now altering her circular rhythm to his pumping rhythm, she rocked her hips, moving back and forth to match his thrusts. His strong arms were either side of her, pinning her in place, trapping her between the wall and his slippery chest. Impaling her.

Turning her face to the side, feeling the coolness of the tiles against her flushed cheek, she could barely catch her breath due to the sensuous cascade of water, warm mist and his relentless thrusting.

Their panting and inarticulate moaning was drowned out slightly by the constant flow of the water hitting the stone, coupled with the sound of their wet skin slapping together lusciously.

It was then that through the shrouds of steam, she caught sight of their reflection in the mirror; adding to the sensory overload.

She'd never felt so exposed, and erotic, being able to see his actions, as well as feel them...

...Push... retract... push... retract... push...

She yelped, working up to another orgasm. Nearing...nearing...as he ploughed into her faster, harder, jerking forward...jerking backward.

By the Norns she had been an utter fool to doubt that any further lovemaking between them wouldn't be as passionate as their first encounter.

The chemistry between them was unmistakable, she could feel it like static electricity crackling around them and she sensed that he felt it also, as their bodies moved together in perfect sync; like two parts of well-oiled machinery that had been made to conjoin, moving as one, gaining momentum as the sweet friction escalated and sparks flew and danced before her eyes each time they edged further towards ecstasy.

She watched the muscles of his lean legs tense and his perfect buttocks clench with each movement. Feeling the contraction as he drove himself into her, hitting just the right spot once again to send her into sweet oblivion.

Her moans turned into cries of euphoria as the surging heat that had been building deep within, erupted. Exploding outwards like a tsunami.

Her entire body shuddered, the sensation almost too much for her to bear.

Pleasure coursed through her veins, and she saw bright dots of light despite her eyes being tightly closed. She was so overwhelmed, it felt as though her heart and soul were being ripped wide open.

Holding her writhing body firmly against the wall so that she couldn't escape the pleasure. So that she couldn't escape him, the irresistible quivering wetness that sheathed him sent Loki hurtling passed the limits of his endurance.

Convulsing with the intensity of his own release, the pulsing almost tore him in two.

His whole body spasmed and shook with the ferocity of it, his muscles turning to jelly as he came inside her; and she trembled against him as she felt the liquid heat surge through her throbbing core.

Hearts pounding, their breathing slowly steadied as he involuntarily sagged against her. Similarly, her legs were shaking uncontrollably

"Holy shit, Sif...What the fuck was that? Have you any idea what you do to me?"

He gasped weakly, his endorphin-fuelled mind unable to prevent the words from leaving his mouth.

"I doubt there are words enough to define it, but rest assured you have the same affect on me, Loki..."

She responded quietly, barely coherent,

"...and gods help me, I love you."

"I love you."

He replied drowsily, without thought or hesitation.

But then the penny dropped, it was a somewhat slow and long descent, but it dropped.

Wait, what?! What the hell had she just said? And what did he just say to her?!...

Oh holy Hella. What on earth was happening to them both?


	11. Chapter 11

**_Day Eight: (part one) This Must Be Where It Ends_**

'What the fuck is happening to me?'

That was the first thought that entered Loki's sleep-fuddled head as he awoke to the all too familiar 'ping' of his mobile cell phone, alerting him to the fact that he'd received a message.

Fumbling in the half-light of his room he reached for it, rubbing the sleep from his eyes in order to focus on the screen...Oh deep joy.

There was not one, but three messages from Lorelei and as he opened the first one, his eyes momentarily hated his brain for being able to read.

Typical, she was reproaching him for yesterday's shenanigans.

Quelle surprise!

However, as much as he despised being lectured he knew deep down his resentment and indignation was due to her having hit a nerve.

He could see her point. It was all well and good playing a part, but falling victim to your own game was not something he'd bargained for.

Things had inexplicably taken a monumentally unexpected (but not necessarily displeasing) turn over these past few days. But now it was seriously getting out of hand.

Screwing the life-long object of your desires was one thing...it was basically a boyish fantasy come true, especially when the odds of it becoming a reality had always been stacked against him. And the only 'L' word he'd ever heard Sif use in reference to himself was 'loathe'...so being told 'I love you', was a whole different story.

He had definitely not seen that coming.

He had desperately tried not to dwell on it. They hadn't spoke further of it since, so perhaps it had been a mere moment of madness; brought on by the euphoric post-orgasmic haze that could sometimes cloud ones judgement.

Or, perhaps he'd simply misheard her. Maybe she had said she'd loved 'it' and was simply sharing that delicious piece of information with him. Because, the sex had undeniably been...pleasant. Yes admittedly it was rather enjoyable...

...oh who was he kidding? It felt incredible!

He'd never been so overwhelmed by the act of coupling before. And his insatiable appetite for her was both luxurious and yet deeply troubling.

"I love you" he had echoed.

Why? What had possessed him to say such a thing?!

He was losing his mind. He was losing his grip. His self censor was becoming increasingly impaired.

He'd even had the song "I Want To Know What Love Is." stuck in his head ever since, which was worrisome in itself.

Running his slender fingers through his tousled hair, he found himself replaying the previous day's events in his mind;

After their 'steamy' session in the wet room, they had thrown on some clothes and headed back downstairs.

Dressed in a long pair of black Calvin Klein lounge pants, he'd smiled and poked fun at her for having slipped on one of his shirts. But secretly, he'd felt a twinge of...

...something...deep inside. It was a simple innocent gesture, she'd chosen to wear an item of his clothing simply because it was his. Usually he would've poured scorn on anyone for acting so clichéd, but now that he was actually encountering it for himself, he found it inexplicably touching.

Feeling ravenously hungry, he'd then suggested they eat, to which Sif agreed, having apparently worked up an appetite for something other than just his wicked self.

She sat on the kitchen counter joking that he was a man of many hidden talents, as he impressed her by making delicious cheese omelettes, which they ate at the table.

Once they'd finished, he invited her to play a game of pool with him.

Although she did master the concept of the game quickly, he still beat her which vexed her so much she accused him of using sorcery and trickery to cheat.

Feigning offence, he accepted her challenge to a rematch, but amidst the laughter and banter he became increasingly distracted by her inadvertently flashing her lacy lingerie each time she leaned over to take a shot...

Needless to say, they didn't get to finish the second game.

Her, or rather 'his' shirt was unbuttoned, her underwear came off, and his pants came down, and once again they were hard at it...panting for breath with hearts pounding and pulses racing.

Flipping her onto her back with ease, he'd thrown her luscious legs over his shoulders, enabling him to plunge himself into her more deeply than ever before.

Even now the memory of them going for it unashamedly on his prized pool table like a pair of feral animals during mating season, was enough to cause a subtle stirring in his loins.

His pale skin now bore several more scratch marks from where she'd sunk her fingernails into his waist, frenziedly pulling at his narrow hips, spurring him on as he ground against her with such fevered enthusiasm that the table shook with the force and strength of his vigorous movements.

After hammering her into the table until they'd both reached the point of no return, and the head-spinning, leg-trembling effects of the big 'O' subsided, he'd kissed her tenderly and suggested they move to a more comfortable spot.

They shifted to the larger of the sofas in the living room. It was one of those squishy, oversized numbers, complete with lots of huge cushions; which provided maximum nestiness. Not that he'd ever curled up together in such a way with anyone before. It had been surprisingly comforting, feeling her damp hair against his bare chest as they lay like two spoons in a drawer, watching television whilst sharing ice scream from a tub.

The hour had been late when Sif began yawning, and by mutual agreement they retired separately to their own rooms.

They were both extremely tired and he couldn't guarantee he'd be able to keep his grabby hands to himself if they had shared a bed. Especially after having spent a good portion of the evening locking lips like a pair of hormone-imbalanced teenagers.

Had they gone to bed together the outcome would've been painfully predictable...in more ways than one, being as Sif was now incapable of sitting down without wincing due to their repeated acts of passion.

Knowing that he was responsible for her discomfort made him feel slightly guilty but undeniably proud, in an immature sort of way. She seemed to have that effect on him though. She alone, unlike anyone else, made him feel young at heart and carefree.

Except that things were looking dramatically different now.

Waking up in bed alone on a cold, rainy Monday morning to disapproving texts from Lorelei was sobering, because regardless of how tranquil the previous lazy Sunday afternoon had been, he wasn't carefree.

There were problems that needed addressing. Frankly there were...issues. Serious issues. And it brought him back down to earth with an unforgiving, abrupt bump.

Firstly, Lorelei had messaged to remind him once again not to get carried away.

Yes, he knew he had to remember who he truly was. He was the god of mischief, not a god of domestic bliss.

But then reluctantly he began reading the other messages, and his stomach dropped like a broken elevator hurtling downwards.

It was bad enough her complaining about him engaging in coitus with Sif, but knowing she was creeping on him with her damned sorcery, which was proving to be more of a hindrance than a help, made his teeth itch.

Curse that bloody ring. It was almost like wearing a tag, or being under surveillance and not knowing when you were being watched...

The next message was the worst, it was informing him that S.H.I.E.L.D had indeed detected Sif's presence here on earth.

Damn. Damn. Damn it!

Damn S.H.I.E.L.D, damn Lorelei, damn everything!

He'd been unable to maintain the cloaking enchantment he'd cast over Sif, due to becoming too engrossed in their sexual exploits.

Resisting the childish urge to launch his phone at the wall, he took a deep breath in order to calm his jangling nerves.

Why was this news grieving him so? Surely he had been prepared for this eventuality after having removed the necklace from her? Such feelings were irrational. He was being absolutely bloody ridiculous. And he knew it.

Turning his attention to the final message, which simply demanded him to call as soon as possible, he heaved a heavy sigh, pressed the dial button, and forced himself up out of the bed.

"What took you so long?"

Lorelei's voice hissed into his ear, catching him off guard by answering almost immediately.

"Good morning to you too Lorelei, where's your manners? Don't forget that I am still royalty after all.."

He drawled, attempting to sound as unfazed and casual as possible.

"Don't be a smart arse with me Loki, what in the name of the Norns were you thinking? Or are you thinking only with your d-"

"That'll do, Lorelei!"

He cut in gruffly,

"I'm in no mood to be read the riot act by you."

"No, all you seem to be in the mood for lately is nailing the shield maiden. What are you, quim-struck?! Since when has the wicked Loki ever been rendered helpless by the mere power of what lies between a wench's legs?!"

"That is enough!"

He boomed, possibly perforating the sorceress' eardrum,

"Do not push me Lorelei. What, or indeed 'who' I choose to do is none of your business! If it wasn't for your perverted prying and that infernal crystal ball of yours, then you would be none the wiser!"

"And if it wasn't for my crystal ball then I would never have been able to inform you of Sif's location when she first arrived!"

She fired back angrily, choosing to ignore his scathing remark about being a pervert.

Loki fell silent at the memory of Lorelei having shown up that evening over a week ago now, stating she had a surprise for him, smiling wickedly as she placed her crystal ball on the table in front of him...

"And I wouldn't be able to warn you about S.H.I.E.L.D having discovered her whereabouts...you have very little time Loki, you need to leave immediately. They still can't detect you, but they're already en route tor her on the bus -"

"The what? Did you say a bus? They'll have a difficult journey! Tell me, how exactly are they hoping to cross the Atlantic?"

His voice was heavy with sarcasm, but he couldn't help letting out a quick guffaw as a mental image of agent Coulson and his cronies aboard a red double-decker bus flashed through his minds eye.

"Now is no time for jesting, my dark prince!"

She snapped in response, unamused by his lack of seriousness,

"It is a military transport aircraft, a mobile command station."

"Yes thank you for clarifying that, I had forgotten you're familiar with it.."

He responded impatiently,

"...but haven't you forgotten that you bewitched those men once before? Make yourself useful woman and use your powers of seduction. Problem solved."

"No, I refuse to put myself at risk in order for you to keep your pet! It's time to move on and let her go Loki, I warned you of the dangers of keeping her around, but you wouldn't listen you stubborn fool."

"There's no need to get personal Lorelei, one might be inclined to presume you want rid of Sif merely because she's your arch nemesis. Perhaps it's time for you to move on and leave the past where it belongs...Or are you still seeking revenge for her having previously apprehended you?"

"Since when have you become so forgiving and adverse to acts of revenge?"

Her voice shrieked down the phone, filled with indignation,

"Yes she is my sworn enemy, but you are my ally, so at present I am more concerned with your change in behaviour and character, which has been caused by her. You have always had a weakness for her. You cannot deny that. That is why Odin himself forbid her from ever becoming personally entangled with you.."

"Lorelei, why don't I hang up now so you can call someone who actually gives a shit? I already know that is the reason the crafty old dog specifically sent her to take me back, I know...but I'll wager the old fool did not anticipate she would end up falling for me, and disregard his orders."

"And I'll wager that he did! He knew exactly what would happen, as it was written in the stars, woven in your destiny by the Norns themselves that you two would gravitate towards each other if given the opportunity!"

Lorelei was ranting now, barely drawing breath or pausing between words.

Taken aback, Loki's brow furrowed in bewilderment,

"What do you mean?"

"You're a harbinger of chaos Loki, she is a goddess of war...together those two elements thrive. You're drawn to each other with an intense magnetism. That is why Odin went to such great lengths to segregate you from each other once you both came of age, and he planted the seed in Sif's mind that she would make a worthy wife for Thor."

For a moment Loki almost dropped the phone with shock as this revelation hit him like an eighteen wheeler truck. Swallowing hard he took a deep breath before speaking again,

"So, if we were practically made for each other and are a veritable match made in Valhalla, then why were we kept apart?"

He was finding all of this immensely confusing.

"Some people will go to extraordinary lengths for love Loki, and there are no men like you. You strive relentlessly to achieve your goals, no matter the cost. And with your destructive nature, there's no saying what you'd be willing to do for your shield maiden. Your pairing has the potential to break worlds."

She spoke ominously, a distinct air of foreboding in her voice.

"You speak of love, yet you yourself said lust is not the same emotion!"

"No, but you do love her, I heard you say it...as she did also. What began as a mutual physical attraction, blossomed into an intense sexual attraction due to you having been in such close proximity with each other. And now it has escalated into something far more meaningful. You may be the master of lies, but you cannot lie to yourself, Loki. So save yourself whilst you still can, get as far away from London and...her...as possible!"

At that the phone actually fell from his hand. Slipping from his grasp like in a scene from a film, as he stood motionless in a daze of horror.

"Loki?"

Lorelei's distant voice rang out from the floor,

"Loki, are you still there?"

Suddenly he heard the sound of Sif's bedroom door opening, which prompted him into action.

He crossed the room in two strides, kicking his phone to one side as he went, and threw open the door with such force he almost took it off its hinges.

Sif visibly jumped at the commotion, and upon seeing him in an absolute frenzied state of agitation, raced across the landing.

"Loki! What has happened?"

She gasped as she ran into his extended arms, returning his embrace.

"Sif, they know where you are and they're coming for you."

He informed her, with all the calmness he could muster.

Pulling back in order to look up at him, her face filled with panic.

"How long do we have? We must leave-"

"No, I will not subject you to a life on the run like a common criminal.."

His hands went to her shoulders, as he held her at arms length, meeting her eyes,

"...you must remain here, I will go alone-"

"No!"

She cried, her expression now sorrowful and she grasped his arms fearfully,

"I shan't leave you Loki, I...I can't, not now."

"There's no other option Sif-"

"There is and you know it!"

She shouted, fighting the temptation to physically shake him in the hope that it might shake some sense into him,

"You can come back with me, Loki...we must convince the Allfather to be merciful, if you surrender willingly he will show leniency-"

"But he still won't show leniency in regards to us..."

He pointed out tersely,

"...whether I remain on Midgard or not...either way...this must be where it ends..."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Day Eight: (part two) The Enemy Of My Enemy_**

Sif had reacted badly to Loki's proclamation. Incensed by his willingness to give up...and to give her up.

She'd stormed away, leaving him to his own destructive devices.

The fact that he did not follow or attempt to stop her as she headed downstairs, spoke volumes to her. He wasn't willing to surrender his freedom, he wasn't willing to face the consequences of his actions..even for her...

And this hurt like hell.

When he did put in an appearance, he was dressed in a dark suit, white open-neck shirt, and with suitcase in hand, as well as carrying a large sports bag over his shoulder.

Watching him deliberately ignoring her as he searched for his car keys, she was torn apart inwardly by her conflicting emotions. Part of her wanted to fly at him in a rage and slap his stupid, handsome face.

Another part of her wanted to ignore him, but the urge to try and plead with him to reconsider was overwhelming, and much to her own irritation she finally cracked...

"Damn it Loki, why are you doing this?" She yelled, her voice close to breaking with emotion.

The sorrowful sound made him feel as though a vice had been clamped around his heart.

"We simply cannot be together, Sif. As much as it pains me to accept it, Lorelei was right...Odin will never allow it-"

"You choose to believe that wanton witch over me, even now?!"

She spat, the malice clear in her voice.

"Childish jealousy does not become you Sif, you're more intelligent than that. Please don't let your past grievances with Lorelei influence your judgement, yes she can be an utter bitch...admittedly most of the time...but her sources are reliable. And as my ally, she has my best interests at heart and would not deceive me-"

"As do I Loki, I also have your best interests at heart, or have you suddenly forgotten?! What has changed since last night? I thought we had...something."

She faltered slightly, unsure of how to put their budding romance into words.

Turning to face her, his expression remorseful, he let out an exasperated sigh,

"That's the problem, we do have 'something'."

Frowning, Sif approached him slowly, clearly bewildered.

"Do not speak so cryptically with me, by now I'm sure we can forgo speaking in riddles!"

"I have already told you, Odin will never consent to our union. We are too much of a risk, there's too much at stake...and your trying to persuade me to return, that is precisely what the old goat was banking on. He orchestrated this from the beginning. He foresaw the outcome. He's exploited my weakness."

"Do not speak so of the Allfather. It is true everything he does has a purpose, but no matter how disapproving he is of our union we can convince him to change his mind. And as for your being brought to justice, I am willing to vouch for you Loki, so your punishment will not be so harsh-"

"It's not enough, Sif!"

He yelled now, his agitation rising and he gesticulated wildly with his hands as he spoke,

"We are nothing more than his puppets. We are the perfect match, yet he purposefully drove a wedge between us...the most notable one being a big, burly blonde wedge, who goes by the name of Thor, ring any bells? All because the great Allfather did not want you to reciprocate the feelings I harboured. He's manipulative, and I won't be controlled by him."

"What are you saying?"

She demanded, her brow furrowing further,

"Loki, are you saying that you have always felt something for me?"

"I did, once. But I forced any such notions from my mind once you'd made it blatantly clear that your heart lay with Thor."

He admitted somewhat begrudgingly, his pale complexion flushing with either embarrassment or anger.

Possibly both.

"You may have put the notion from your mind Loki, but it is not possible to control matters of the heart. The heart wants what it wants!"

"But it cannot have what it wants, Odin always has, and always will, make sure of that!"

Shaking her head in disagreement, Sif took his hands in hers,

"I'm sure there is still hope, circumstances have changed now between us. If we face him together, and once he sees what we mean to each other then he must reconsider. He cannot possibly have foreseen that you would find your way into my heart, even I myself never anticipated such a thing..."

Reluctantly he met her eyes, which shimmered with tears that threatened to spill at any moment.

"...please Loki..."

She pleaded,

"...if you're willing to take this chance, you won't regret it. I'm begging you to trust me now, not Lorelei. Trust me, as I have trusted you."

She could see his resistance beginning to waver, and an agonising few moments passed before he finally responded with a reply that made her want to cry with relief.

"Very well Sif, against my own better judgement I shall trust your questionable optimism with regards to Odin's ability to show compassion. But we shall see...now, if we are to return to Asgard we must go back to the bifrost site as soon as possible. I am not, under any circumstances wiling to surrender myself to S.H.I.E.L.D again."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

She beamed, before suddenly turning and making a run for the door, with Loki hot on her heels.

Once downstairs they headed for the garages.

Loki pointed his key ring in the general direction of his car, and as the lights flashed and the doors unlocked with a click, Sif felt a mixture of apprehension and relief swirling within the pit of her stomach.

What if Odin didn't show leniency? She herself wasn't even immune to punishment.

She had fraternised with Asgard's most wanted man and was now preparing to throw herself on the mercy of the Allfather.

But as uncertain as her own fate was, in contrast she feared more for Loki's.

There were no guarantees that his willing, albeit delayed, surrender would appease Odin. In fact there was even the strong possibility that he might sentence his estranged son to death this time around. The thought of which gripped her with panic. Making her feel nauseated, and her blood run cold

Looking on as he opened the passenger door, she watched him throw his baggage onto the back seat then he gestured for her to get in.

She hurriedly complied and within minutes they were speeding along the westway, heading North of the river.

Speed was the word. Before joining the A40 road, Loki had ran two red lights, failed to stop for pedestrians at a crossing, and almost collided with a motorcycle courier. In stark contrast to his haste and haphazard driving, he himself appeared at ease and surprisingly unruffled given the circumstances. He even sang along nonchalantly to the chorus of the song playing on the radio;

"So it's gonna be forever, or it's gonna go down in flames.

You can tell me when it's over, if the high was worth the pain. . Got a long list of ex lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane.

'Cause you know I love the players, and you love the game..

Cause we're young and we're reckless, we'll take this way too far.

It'll leave you breathless, or with a nasty scar..."

He could feel her eyes fixed on him as his voice rang out animatedly, taking great care to feign a carefree attitude that he did not truly feel.

He knew she was staring at him wide-eyed in wonder, no doubt convinced that he was in fact, completely insane. But his mask of indifference was his war paint, and he made a point of keeping his eyes glued on the road ahead for fear of meeting her gaze. His traitorous eyes might betray the deep concern he was feeling.

When at last they pulled into one of several car parks on the North side of Hampstead Heath, an awkward tension had descended.

Loki had speculated earlier that the bifrost site was somewhere up near Parliament hill, and as Sif wasn't able to offer any argument to the contrary due to having only ever negotiated the Heath in the dark, the pair exited the car in silence and prepared to make the last leg of the journey on foot.

However they'd only taken a few steps when suddenly an all-too familiar figure suddenly crossed their path, which halted them in their tracks.

"Lorelei?!"

Loki gasped, clearly flummoxed, but he soon regained his composure and reacted to her unexpected presence with sarcasm,

"This is becoming a habit. We'll have to stop meeting like this, people might start to talk. What are you doing here?"

Lorelei smiled thinly, squinting in the afternoon sunlight which was fighting it's way through the gloomy clouds, and sauntered over.

"Don't worry, we'll ignore the gossip...now more to the point sly one, what are you doing here?"

"I asked first!"

He shot back, grinning at her crookedly.

"I sensed you might be in danger-"

"By sensed you mean you were spying on me again with that infernal crystal ball. Well as you can see, the only danger I am in is of losing my temper."

"I see my warnings have gone unheeded, you're obviously in denial. And so arrogant and self assured considering you are about to make the biggest mistake of your life. I'm here to help persuade you from doing so. And you know how persuasive I can be."

She continued, choosing to ignore him.

"Biggest mistake, eh?"

He mused,

"Well it'll have to be an absolute monumental catastrophe to surpass the stiff competition from my back catalogue of disasters."

"You may keep jesting, like the pig-headed fool you are Loki, but this is no laughing matter. I cannot allow you to ruin your life..along with everything we have built. Your willingness to throw it all away is alarming, I shan't let you do it...you need to let her go!"

"That is not your decision to make, and your words betray your ulterior motives Lorelei. We both know it is not merely my well being you are concerned for. I'm rather inclined to believe it is you who needs to let me go."

"You're making a big mistake-"

" No Lorelei, my being involved with you is by far my biggest mistake to date, and as you know there's been some shockers..."

He remarked scathingly,

"...now...we're done!"

"But I haven't done with you yet sly one. Our alliance is not yet over."

She argued, her persistence unwavering.

At that, Sif stepped forward. Whilst she wasn't aware of the shady details surrounding their alliance, she'd had more than enough of Lorelei's games now.

"It's over Lorelei. Any alliance between yourself and Loki is now hereby dissolved. You heard him."

"Oh, Sif..."

She taunted, her tone condescending,

"...ignorance is bliss isn't it? Or is your new love so pure that there are no secrets between you both?"

"That's enough!"

Loki interjected sharply, perceptibly bristling at her words,

"We don't have time for this."

Defiantly, he began to walk away hurriedly, Sif rushing to his side,

"What does she speak of Loki? What are you not telling me?"

She demanded in a hushed tone.

But before he could reply, suddenly Lorelei pulled something from inside her coat and hurled it in Loki's direction.

Sensing her movement, with reactions like a cat; the ever-stealthy trickster whipped around and caught the object in his hand.

Startled, Sif's eyes bulged from their sockets when she saw it was a gun. Worryingly, she couldn't help noticing that Loki on the other hand, didn't seem at all fazed by the firearm. He seemed far more indignant that the sorceress had thrown it at him.

"Have you lost your wits, woman? What exactly do you hope to achieve by throwing such a tantrum? I said we're done!"

He waved the gun around angrily as he spoke, not caring that his actions might draw attention,

"...If you wanted to prevent me from leaving, it would've served you better to have taken a shot at me. Not that you'd dare!"

"You're right my dark prince, I wouldn't dare. It's not even as if there's a price on your head like most wanted men have. So why would I shoot you? You can do your own dirty work from now on!"

Lorelei proclaimed with a self satisfied smirk that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

It took a moment for the significance of her words to sink in, but there was nothing either of them could do...

In the next instant, Lorelei had commanded Loki to place the loaded gun to his head.

Sif looked on in horror as the wretched blue stone in his ring glowed tauntingly; shimmering in the light as he held the small, but nonetheless deadly weapon in his long fingers as he removed the safety.

"Well, this escalated quickly."

He quipped calmly with a defiant smile, despite the seriousness of the situation.

He was absolutely furious at himself for falling for Lorelei's trick by having caught hold of the thing in the first place. Agitated, he pressed it unnecessarily forcefully against his temple.

As if reading his thoughts, though it was more likely to be the look of embarrassed frustration visible on his face, Lorelei snickered as she edged towards Loki's car,

"You're slipping Loki...it appears too much shield maiden pussy has made you slow in the head!"

Already frantic by the scene that was unfolding before her, the sadistic sorceress' crude remark was a step too far for Sif. She momentarily forgot herself and lurched forward angrily.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Lady Sif...take another step and your lusty prince here will find out first hand what it is like to no longer be immortal."

She warned, causing her to halt abruptly.

Sif fixed her eyes on her old enemy, impaling her with her glare. And she sensed that Lorelei registered the violence visible in her gaze. Despite having the upper hand, she seemed to shift uneasily.

"You will suffer for this Lorelei...on my honour I swear it!"

"Your honour?! Pfft..."

Lorelei scoffed,

"You've debased yourself by fornicating with a criminal. You said so yourself. There's nothing I don't see-"

"You may see everything Laurel..."

Loki spoke suddenly,

"...but even the best of us can be distracted, we all have our 'Achilles' heel...however it would seem this is my swansong...my number's up. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Confused by his inane rambling and the way in which he'd overemphasised some of his words, Sif had barely paid any attention to what he had just said. Although she couldn't quite see properly because of the light, she could've sworn he winked.

"Shut up and get in the car now!"

Lorelei hissed at him impatiently.

The ring glowed once again, and obediently Loki climbed into the passenger seat, still clutching the gun to his head.

"Do not attempt to follow us Lady Sif, unless you want his interior redecorating in a new shade of Jotun brain!"

She called out callously, before seating herself behind the wheel.

Feeling helpless, Sif had no other choice but to watch her drive away; tyres screeching and throwing up gravel in their wake.

But she wouldn't give up. Because she wasn't, as agent Coulson had once said, a 'quitter.'.

And he would be winging his way to London at this very moment, in search of her.

All she had to do was wait.

S.H.I.E.L.D had offered her their assistance once, she was quietly confident that they'd be willing to help her again...

...the enemy of her enemy, was her friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Day Eight (part three) "Just A Bit Of Fun."_**

Sif sat patiently waiting, absentmindedly kicking her heels in the dusty gravel of the car park.

She wasn't exactly sure of how long she waited, nor did she know what to expect when the S.H.I.E.L.D agents arrived. She actually hoped that one of their aircrafts would appear in the sky above and land without any qualms in the middle of the heath, though she knew this seemed highly unlikely.

Eventually though after waiting for what felt like an eternity, a cherry red 1962 Chevrolet Corvette turned into the car park.

Instantly recognising the driver, Sif leaped to her feet and bounded over in order to greet him, rounding on him before he barely had chance to open the door.

Slipping on his sunglasses despite the overcast skies, agent Coulson regarded her warmly.

"Hello again, so am I to assume you never made it home, right?"

He remarked quizzically.

Not knowing where to begin, she shook her head dismissively,

"I'm afraid not. And now I urgently require your assistance..."

Looking passed him now, awaiting the arrival of further agents she shifted from one foot to another impatiently,

"...where are the others? Your men? Are they on route?"

Much to her dismay, the agent shook his head,

"I'm afraid not. You see, after we picked up on your presence here I suspected that maybe you've not been entirely honest with us."

Although she did her upmost to keep her expression steady and unreadable, it appeared she wasn't as adept to trickery as her new lover, and the guilt she felt, along with the alarm due to being found out, was clearly visible on her face. She could sense it just as he could see it.

"So...until I had the opportunity to question you personally, I thought discretion would be the best policy..."

He continued, his voice very matter-of-fact as usual,

"...obviously I have my team positioned at a nearby location, but firstly do you mind telling me what all this is about?"

Sucking her cheeks in, Sif did her best to stress the urgency of the situation, whilst attempting to omit certain details...namely the ones she found most awkward to explain. But Coulson was very perceptive, and a stickler for details.

"Loki is in danger, Lorelei has him...I've no idea where they are. But you must be able to track them somehow..."

She babbled, desperately trying not to squirm under his scrutinising eyes as he removed his shades in order to make eye contact.

"You found Loki, how?"

"He...he actually found me...but none of that is important now, we must hurry before she causes him any harm. She's dangerous-"

"I would've thought Loki would be more than capable of taking care of himself. Even Captain Rogers himself claims the guy packs a wallop.. and I've witnessed him in action more than once."

Phil pointed out, seeming non too concerned about the god of mischief's well being.

"You don't understand, Lorelei is able to control him now. She has found access to precious gems forged from the mind stone itself!"

"The same stone which was used to power Loki's sceptre during his attack on New York?"

He was walking around to the passenger side of the car now, whereby he opened the door for her to get in.

"Yes the very same. She must be stopped, and he must be rescued."

She replied, wasting no time in jumping into the classic automobile.

"How did you find out about these gems, and her mind-controlling Loki?"

"He, well he briefly explained the workings of them to me, and she abducted him as I was about to return him to Asgard."

"No kidding?"

He remarked, looking somewhat skeptical,

"You just found him and he surrendered without so much as a struggle?"

Sif didn't respond, and instead attempted to form a plan,

"We must find them somehow...he hinted at clues for me to follow, he spoke cryptically..."

"I don't suppose either of them will be traceable via satellite, they're bound to have some magical hocus pocus thing going on, right?"

He stated rather than asked, as he turned the ignition and fired up the engine.

"Yes, but there must be some other way of finding them...I can take you to where he resided, I'm sure we will find answers hidden there. We just need to know where to look."

"You know where he's been living?"

She hesitated briefly, whilst secretly hoping he wouldn't push this line of questioning further,

"Yes."

She admitted finally in a small voice.

Switching on the inbuilt GPS, Coulson typed Loki's address in and soon they were heading back towards the South end of London.

As he drove, he called one of his team members and had them run the address through the system. The results came back as the apartment being leased to a Mr Luke De Ville.

"That has to be him, he goes by the name of Luke here."

Sif explained.

"Subtle."

Phil commented on the trickster's choice of surname,

"Mr De Ville, he's like literally announcing to the world that he's the devil. De-vil. Cunningly hiding in plain sight."

Choosing to hold her tongue, Sif refrained from commenting. She understood that the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D had more than enough reasons to dislike Loki, Coulson more so than many of them. But it was difficult for her. As much as it grieved her to admit it, she cared for the sly one very deeply.

At last they reached the Wharf after having battled through the midday traffic, and just as Coulson was devising a way of gaining entry into the building, to his astonishment and slight horror, Sif was off; scaling the balconies around the back as he looked on in stunned awe.

There was no time for subtlety, and once she reached Loki's balcony, she raised her leg and kicked the glass pane through with her boot.

The sound of shattering glass reached Phil's ears and he groaned.

Asgardians certainly always knew how to make an entrance.

Still, however unconventional her methods were, there was no denying their effectiveness.

Soon the pair of them were in the apartment and Phil was unplugging Loki's computer, whilst simultaneously making several hurried phone calls on his mobile cell phone.

Much to his relief, Sif was able to recall the registration of Loki's car, which he informed her, meant that his team should be able to trace it's current location.

She was pretty sure that is what her lover had been referring to when he'd said his 'number' was up, being as it was a personalised number plate; LDV 1UP.

Now all she had to do was decipher the rest of what he had been saying.

He'd spoke of an 'Achilles' heel' and emphasised how anyone could be distracted...and the more she thought it over the more she was convinced that he'd been hinting about distracting Lorelei. But how would that be possible when she had her crystal ball on hand?

Whilst rifling through yet another drawer in search of any information on Loki's affairs, Phil was becoming visibly frustrated. Which was out of character for him.

"I've got to hand it to the guy he's meticulous. There's no paper trail, no personal documentation, no contacts...nothing. Which leads me to believe that he mustn't have been up to any good."

Biting back the urge to jump to Loki's defence, she was almost relieved when there came a knock at the door.

"I'll get that.."

Phil responded before she had chance,

"..it'll be our back up."

Pacing back and forth nervously, Sif listened as Phil opened the door, and a female voice greeted him. Then they began conversing in hushed tones, which Sif concluded could only mean that they did not wish for her to know what they were speaking about.

Moments later, a petite woman with wavy shoulder-length red hair appeared, and introduced herself to Sif as Agent Romanoff.

Phil went on to explain that she was by far one of their best agents, and confessed that he'd insisted on her being brought in, being as Loki was involved.

"I've had dealings with him before..."

She informed Sif, her face deadpan,

"...I'd like to say it was a pleasure but it'd be a complete lie."

Not knowing how to respond, Sif turned the conversation to Lorelei,

"The only way Lorelei can be stopped is by disabling her ability to control Loki. As long as she has a hold over him he is both a danger to himself and to everyone else-"

"From what I remember he seems pretty damn destructive without any influence.."

Natasha remarked bluntly,

"...perhaps if she does order him to put a bullet in his skull it'll be doing us all a favour."

"Have a care how you speak..."

Sif snapped, unable to prevent the words from tumbling out of her mouth,

"...Loki may have acted recklessly in the past and I know his behaviour in New York was abhorrent, but he is still a son of Asgard."

"Yeah we know, Thor reminded us of that last time."

"Um, I need someone to take a look at this..."

Phil cut in quickly, eager to prevent an argument from starting between the two women,

"...I want to see what we can lift from it."

He indicated to the PC.

Natasha pulled her own phone from her pocket and nodded,

"I'll get one of the team on it, hacking might be my forte but I'd rather stick around in case I'm needed in a more hands-on capacity...in the meantime you might want to make your way out, there's a chopper on it's way."

"Oh?"

Phil responded quizzically.

"Yeah. We traced Loki's Jag and got a hit on it at a gas station up North. If we take the chopper it'll be easier for us to catch up and hopefully get a visual."

Eyes widening, Sif did little to contain her relief,

"We must leave then at once, we must find him..."

Oblivious to Phil and Natasha's curious looks, she rushed for the door eagerly,

"...but we must have a care. If Lorelei detects our presence then I cannot vouch for what she may do."

"Why has she even kidnapped him anyway?"

Natasha was asking now,

"What is he to her?"

"Nothing."

Sif responded flatly,

"That is, she is nothing to him. I do not understand why she is so determined to keep him here on Midgard with her."

Exchanging glances, the two agents began to follow Sif out of the apartment, passing two other agents on the stairs as they went; who had arrived to collect Loki's PC.

"Well, there may be something that'll come in handy in relation to Lorelei..."

Phil turned to Natasha with a wry smile,

"...you did bring it didn't you?"

"The collar?"

She replied,

"Sure did."

"You've had long enough now sly one, get back into the vehicle and stop stalling."

Lorelei commanded, pressing the barrel of the concealed gun into Loki's ribs.

Hovering by the drivers door, he stretched and cracked his back for the umpteenth time in several minutes,

"I am not stalling..."

He replied, the last word dissolving into a yawn,

"...my joints are stiff, my legs aching, and my arse is numb!"

"So you keep telling me, I grow weary of your complaining."

"I am tired, woman!"

He snapped,

"I've been driving for almost five hours and I've had enough, so shoot me if you so wish. I no longer give a damn."

"Do not tempt me, Loki."

She warned, and gave him a sharp jab with the gun in order to spur him on.

Exasperated, he climbed back into the car begrudgingly,

"Do not mistake my compliance for apathy Lorelei, I'm heading for the nearest town and I'm going to rest."

Joining him in the car, she now aimed the gun at him,

"I told you we are not to stop until we're over the border."

"We are perfectly safe now, they're three hundred miles behind..."

He pointed out as he turned the key in the ignition,

"...we can lay low in a hotel for tonight, I'll cast an illusion to change our appearance, then we can journey on to Scotland tomorrow."

"Well let's hope the hotel is not too expensive, we're running low on funds after having spent so much on fuel."

She grumbled, still keeping the gun trained on his head.

"Do you still not have a credit card?"

"Certainly not, you know I deal only in cash. Cards are traceable."

"You're paranoid..."

He exclaimed,

"..and we're buggered, being as I neglected to bring my wallet."

Lorelei leaned closer towards him,

"Do you expect me to believe that, master of deception?"

Loki's expression did not falter, his face now a mask of stoic indifference,

"You may please yourself whether you choose to believe me or not, that does not alter the fact that I left it lying on the dining table."

He lied.

Lorelei's eyes narrowed,

"Then perhaps we should drive through the night, I can make a cash withdrawal from the account first thing in the morning-"

"I think not, unless you do the driving, wench!"

He slid her a brief sideways glance,

"We can just share a hotel room. Keep costs down."

"I don't think your warrior maiden would take too kindly to you making such a suggestion..."

She taunted vindictively,

"...you wouldn't want to risk upsetting the love of your life now, would you?"

"I do what I want."

He proclaimed,

"Besides, that chapter is most definitely closed."

Frowning at him, the sorceress lowered the gun in apparent surprise,

"Do not try to deceive me sly one, you have all but pledged yourself to her."

Shrugging nonchalantly whilst staring blankly ahead, his response only served to confuse her further,

"That was just a bit of fun that got out of hand really...perhaps you could help me move on? I'd soon forget her."

"Huh! You'd have to prove it in order for me to believe your empty words and false flattery."

"Fine..."

He replied, and smiled sinfully at her,

"...once we find a place to spend the night, I will prove it by thoroughly and utterly breaking Sif's heart...and some bed springs with you whilst in the process."


	14. Chapter 14

**_Day Nine: (part one) Cloak And Dagger_**

 ** _** Author's Note: So, there are some parodies in this chapter, very unsubtle references that you'll instantly recognise and no doubt roll your eyes due to the corniness. But I just couldn't resist. Sorry. My bad!**_**

Finding herself aboard one of S.H.I.E.L.D's helicopters, Sif had settled in for the journey and somehow managed to fall asleep. The heat inside, combined with the humming of the engine and whooshing of the blades somehow lulled her into a soft slumber.

It was after midnight, and only when they came in to land did she jerk awake, instantly irritated at herself for having drifted off.

"Where are we?"

She demanded, as she attempted to peer out of the small window which only afforded a distorted view of what looked like the ocean. But it was difficult to tell due to it still being dark outside.

"We're on the coast, approaching a town called Whitehaven. There's a helipad here, so it's the closest place to land to where Loki and Lorelei are."

The voice of Agent Coulson called out from the cockpit, his voice only just audible above the noise.

"Do you know how Loki fares? Is he unharmed?"

She yelled back, failing to conceal her concern for the mischievous God.

Coulson failed to respond, and it was only then that Sif realised Agent Romanoff had at some point joined her in the back of the helicopter. She sat alongside her now by the opposite window.

"We managed to get Loki's cell phone number, did you ever see him use one?"

She spoke hurriedly, her face deadly serious.

Sif nodded slowly,

"Yes he possessed such a device. Why?"

"And do you know any of his contacts? Anyone he associates with here?"

Pausing briefly, Sif recounted the information for her,

"There was Lorelei of course...then a woman named Chelsea...and her sister Anna...but of what importance is this?"

"Hmm, quite a few women. He always did strike me as a bit of a smooth operator-"

"What exactly are you implying?"

Sif cut her off sharply, and shot her a withering look.

Ignoring her but not oblivious to her irritation, Natasha continued,

"Are you sure you don't recall a Laurel Swan?"

Sif was just about to dismiss the question and reproach the agent for her blatant refusal to answer her own questions, when suddenly a vague recollection struck her, and the name Laurel Swan resounded in her head.

Yes, that was Lorelei's alias, and what had been the thing he'd said in the car park? "This is my swan song"

Whilst this phrase was commonly meant as a reference to the last performance of a person's career, what if he'd intended it as a clue?

Noticing the recognition on Sif's face, Natasha leaned closer expectantly,

"What do you know?"

"I may be mistaken, but Loki referred to the word swan before he was abducted. And Laurel was a name that Lorelei used."

Her words trailed off as she noted the way in which Natasha was nodding knowingly.

"Yeah...that makes a lot of sense."

"In what way?"

Sif asked, although she was almost afraid to.

And with good reason.

"It seems Luke De Ville and a Laurel Swan are partners in crime, quite literally... "

The agent hesitated momentarily whilst Sif sat waiting with bated breath,

"...there's been some seriously shady business transactions, which we need to question him about. So he's going to have to come in before you plan on taking him anywhere."

Sif swallowed hard. Loki had specifically expressed how he had no intention of becoming a prisoner of S.H.I.E.L.D again. And he probably wasn't likely to take too kindly to Sif trying to persuade him to cooperate with any of their investigations either.

"What is the nature of these dealings? If you so urgently need to question him then I must know precisely what he is entangled in."

She demanded.

Eyeing her steadily in order to gage the shield maiden's reaction, Natasha's voice dropped lower,

"From the information we've ciphered from his PC, it would appear that your boyfriend is involved in illegal arms trading."

Stunned by her words for several different reasons, Sif took a sharp intake of breath. The shock and embarrassment causing her to reel as if she'd been physically struck.

"My, my what?!"

Chancing a quick glance towards the cockpit in order to ensure that Coulson wasn't looking on, Natasha leaned towards her as far as her seat restraints would allow,

"Call it intuition, but you seem more than just a little concerned for his well being. So I followed up a few local news reports which described a woman matching your description being involved in an RTA...witnesses reported seeing a guy matching Loki's description, one-handedly tossing a cab driver ten feet into the air, before fleeing the scene with the woman, who should have been seriously injured. Onlookers also described the pair as a couple-"

"They could easily have been mistaken!"

Sif cut in, perceptibly bristling,

"You choose to believe the presumptuous statements of bystanders? And why speak of such things now, when there are clearly far more urgent matters to discuss? Such as Loki's involvement with dealing in weapons."

"That's precisely why I am bringing it up..."

The agent explained,

"...I know what it's like to be compromised. But you can't afford to let your personal feelings impair your judgement. He already poses a serious threat to international security, and you could be risking an awful lot for someone who can't be trusted...on all levels."

The words hung in the air like a fog, a tense silence now descending.

As Sif gathered her thoughts she struggled to keep her expression impassive, in order to conceal the humiliation and rising panic that threatened to engulf her.

The only clue to her inner turmoil was the soft blush that dusted her face and neck.

"I appreciate your concern Miss Romanoff..."

She managed finally,

"...I don't doubt that your interference is kindly meant. I shall aid you in whatever way I can in order to assist in this most serious matter. Where is he at present?"

She sensed the woman's reluctance to divulge anything further, but as she stared at her imploringly, her resistance wavered,

"We've traced them to a small hotel, about thirty minutes from here. I spoke with the night manager there who confirmed they booked into a room just a short while ago."

A mixture of dread and anger began to swirl within the pit of Sif's stomach. The news that the trickster was sharing a room with Lorelei made her feel nauseated. She actually wanted to be sick.

"I know you might not wanna hear it, but you need to consider the possibility that Loki is playing both sides here. He seems overly familiar with Lorelei. It's almost ironic that the hotel manager described the pair as a 'couple' also."

Sif closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. Her bottom lip quivered, but she would not allow herself to shed any further tears over Loki.

Forcing all unwanted thoughts from her mind, she attempted to focus on what was most important.

"What do you need?"

She asked shakily.

Reaching into her jacket pocket, Natasha produced a small cellular phone,

"We have Loki's number now. You contact him via text, it's more discreet than calling. Once he knows it's you we'll see if he responds then take it from there. Our main priority is arresting Lorelei first. You have to play Loki at his own game, act naturally. We don't wanna spook him. Once we get you inside and remove her...then you haul his ass in."

Nodding slowly, Sif took the device from her with determination,

"Show me what to do."

After having carried his bag up to the room, mindful of Lorelei observing his every move, Loki politely excused himself and slipped into the bathroom.

He'd felt the vibration of his phone in his back pocket, and trusted that she'd forgo monitoring his toiletry ablutions. He hoped that such an unsavoury invasion of one's personal privacy was beyond her limitations.

Once inside, he hurriedly checked his phone and found himself smiling as he read Sif's message...

Loki, it is I. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents have equipped me with this phone in order to make contact. They have also provided a collar, fashioned after Asgardian technological design, which will serve to silence Lorelei, thus enabling your escape. I am on route and shall be there soon.

Heaving a huge sigh of relief, he pulled the chain on the toilet in order to keep up the pretence and fool Lorelei into believing he'd used the facilities, before hastily typing a reply;

Thank goodness! For once those meddling morons have proved to be useful for a change. I shall keep her distracted so that you won't be detected upon arrival. I know her Achilles heel. I'll leave the door unlocked for you to gain entry. Be sure to come ALONE, Sif. S.H.I.E.L.D have served their purpose now. We have no further use of them. That's my girl ;) xxx

Sliding his phone back into his pocket, he opened the door, mentally bracing himself for what was to follow.

He slipped on his usual mask of indifference and shot Lorelei a wide smile.

She sat perched on the edge of the double bed, legs crossed and arms folded.

Exuding confidence, he sashayed towards her whilst slipping off his suit jacket.

"Now...where were we?"

He purred, fixing his gaze upon her.

Smiling sourly at him, Lorelei appeared to be far from impressed. And when she spoke, even her tone was tinged with bitterness,

"It will take more than your exaggerated public display of affection to convince me of your honest intentions...Tom"

Chuckling as if to himself, Loki ran a hand through his now dark blonde hair. It felt odd to him, being shortly cropped, though slightly longer on top and perfectly coiffed.

"Pseudonym's are necessary. And Thomas seems to be a relatively common Midgardian name...As for my affections, you ought to know it isn't something to be taken lightly. Being openly affectionate is not in my nature."

Placing her hands on either side of the bed, Lorelei looked up at him from beneath her curtain of dark brunette hair,

"So you expect me to believe that by kissing me and referring to me as darling, you have somehow put the lady Sif from your mind? Do not insult my intelligence. Especially given the fact that you've deliberately changed my features to resemble her own...yet again!'

"Your appearance matters not to me, but I can understand why you would have your reservations..."

He exclaimed, his tone now deadly serious,

"...but actions speak louder than words, do they not?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth when he lunged towards her, lifting her small frame with ease as he pulled her into his arms.

At first the sorceress seemed hesitant, but the passion and ferocity of his kiss surprised her.

Seeming to give in to his advances, he was both relieved yet reluctant as she returned his kiss.

This was a new experience for Loki, and one he did not like at all.

In the past he'd bedded many women, Karnilla, Amora...even Brunhilde the chief Valkyrie on more than one occasion after an initial drunken fumbling that took place during their adolescence. As well as Lorelei herself...amongst others.

But none of his sexual encounters had ever left him as sated as he had felt when coupling with Sif.

None of them captivated his interest like she did. And whilst they were all attractive in their own way, to him, Sif's beauty was beyond compare.

He'd desired her for the entirety of his adult life, and her touch seemed to set his very soul on fire.

Discovering that they shared a mutual attraction for each other had thrown him completely off kilter. He'd revelled in the knowledge that she desired him, her caresses and kisses caused a surging heat to pump through his veins which had proved to be addictive.

But it wasn't just her lustful craving that he couldn't get enough of.

He enjoyed her company, and her tenderness towards him had somehow melted his previously frozen heart.

So now it took great effort as he pushed Lorelei down onto the bed. There was no feeling, as his hands roamed over her familiar, yet unfamiliar body.

Prior to Sif, engaging in carnal activity was something he was able to do without dwelling on his emotions.

The workings of the male mind differed somewhat to females. Separating love and sex came naturally.

But now he was struggling with feelings of guilt, and repulsion. Which was alarming.

What did it mean? Had Lorelei been right when she'd accused him of loving Sif?

He'd desperately tried not to dwell on it and hadn't been willing to consider it as a possibility until now.

He reasoned with himself that what he was doing now was necessary. He had to keep Lorelei distracted and away from her crystal ball, whilst simultaneously keeping up the pretence that his loyalty lay with her.

This was who he was. He had to adapt in order to survive, just like he'd always done. She had power over him. And although he was indebted to her for assisting him, and being his ally since his arrival on Midgard, everything had now changed.

Unbuttoning his shirt, she now slipped her hands inside in order to feel his skin beneath her fingertips. Under normal circumstances he should have found this arousing, but instead her touch left him cold, and he felt almost numb on the inside.

The hollow space had returned.

Sif alone had filled that internal void, and the sobering realisation that such an emotional attachment could only mean that he'd fallen in love with her, unnerved him and shook him to the core.

Rolling around on the bed in a passionate clinch; feigning an enthusiasm he did not truly feel, he strained his hearing in order to listen out for Sif's arrival, and silently willed her to hurry.

Because he knew now, he was not able to go through with this. He'd started something he could not, and did not want, to finish.

Fortunately for him, his sharp senses did not fail him, and at last he heard the approaching footsteps in the hallway.

Using his keen wits he purposely positioned himself beneath Lorelei so her back was to the door, ardently peeling her top over her head whilst muttering false declarations of desire.

His plan worked well; muffling the sound of the door opening, and Sif did not disappoint him by acting swiftly...

Unbeknownst to him, she was already seething as she'd made her way up to the room.

Upon her arrival she'd been shown the CCTV footage from the hotel reception.

The manager had obligingly agreed to cooperate with S.H.I.E.L.D after a lengthy telephone conversation with both Agent Romanoff and Director Fury, who'd contacted the hotel directly to inform the manager of the situation.

As a result, the hotel staff were awaiting Sif's arrival. But after positively identifying Loki's car, she was confused when the driver was described as being fair haired, and going by the name of Thomas Pine.

In order to be sure, the manager had shown her the footage captured by the camera in the hotel lobby.

Taken aback by Loki's different look, that soon became the furthest thing from her mind once she saw the images of him tentatively placing his hand at the small of Lorelei's back as he'd steered her inside. The recording became increasingly painful to watch, as whilst waiting for the key and booking-in receipt, he proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist, kissing her neck like some loved-up newlywed on honeymoon.

As she opened the door to the room, for a fleeting moment she froze.

Greeted by the shocking sight of a semi-naked Lorelei writhing around atop of Loki on the bed, she felt as if her chest was being trampled on by a herd of stampeding Bilgesnipe.

But her senses soon returned, and she recovered quickly. Without pausing for thought, she raced across the room with all the speed and conviction she usually reserved for the battlefield.

Gripping her nemesis by the hair, she pulled her backwards onto the floor aggressively.

Dazed by the sudden and unexpected attack, Lorelei did not have time to put up a fight as Sif struck her hard across the face; stunning her further, before clamping the Asgardian collar into place over her mouth.

The sorceress regained her wits, and made to stand in the hope of taking Sif on, but this only served to anger the shield maiden further.

With lightning speed, she brought her elbow up hard and it connected with Lorelei's chin with excessive force, before using her foot to sweep her legs from under her.

"Stay down whore, unless you wish to suffer my wrath further!"

She warned, producing a dagger from her belt as she stood over the hapless Lorelei who now lay crumpled on the floor. No doubt seeing stars from the blow she'd just received.

Loki sat up, his shirt still open and his sandy hair now slightly dishevelled,

"Good girl...I knew you'd come."

He grinned lazily, as he rose and approached her.

As he stepped forwards she shrunk away from him, and refused to look him in the face. She couldn't quite bring herself to. As much as she'd feared for his safety and had longed to have him safe in her arms after the kidnapping, his intimate exchanges with her lifelong enemy had wounded her far more deeply than she could have ever anticipated.

"What troubles you, Sif? Is my new look not pleasing to you?"

He joked clumsily, for want of something better to say.

Undeterred by her coolness towards him, he persisted in his attempts to be near to her. But as he made to snake his hands around her waist, she could no longer contain her anger.

Spinning around she slapped him ferociously hard across the face, his head whipping back with the force of it.

"It is your behaviour that displeases me, you ignorant pig!"

She hissed.

But to her utter astonishment he responded by grinning devilishly at her.

"You're so fiery Sif...I like that."

"Go to hell, you son of a bitch!"

She fired back scathingly, turning her attentions back to Lorelei.

Gripping her roughly by the arm, she began dragging her towards the door; ignoring her inaudible mumblings of protest which were muffled by the collar.

"What are you doing?"

He demanded, clearly confused by Sif's actions.

"I am handing her over to S.H.I.E.L.D."

She replied simply, without looking up.

"What?!"

"You heard me, sly one."

"You brought them here, when I specifically told you not to!"

His voice raised by several octaves as panic gripped him.

"She is wanted for questioning...and you are well aware of the reason."

It was then that Loki took in the dagger she was still brandishing, and instantly recognised it as his own.

"You've been back to the apartment..."

He barked accusingly,

"...you betrayed me, by leading them there!"

"Betray you?"

She cried, halting in the doorway. Fixing her eyes on him she regarded him with a look of pure disdain,

"You hypocrite...you dare speak of betrayal when you had no intention of returning with me to Asgard, otherwise why would you have taken that with you for the journey!"

She gestured towards his bag which lay on the floor in the corner of the room.

"I packed that before you convinced me to return to the bifrost site-"

"Yet you still ensured that you took it with you in the car, despite having no need of those belongings. So do not attempt to lie your way out of this...otherwise I shall silence that silver tongue of yours once and for all..."

She pointed the dagger at him, in order to make her intentions blindingly clear,

"...yes, it appears whilst in your haste to abscond you neglected to pack your most favoured weapon."

"Speak plainly woman, what precisely are you accusing me of?"

"I should have questioned you in relation to how you managed to fund your elaborate lifestyle. The accommodation, the car, the expensive clothing and furnishings...I overlooked so many things, but it all makes sense now, and I've had time to come to my senses. You have been in league with Lorelei all along, and it is my firm belief that you also intended to elope with her. That charade of an abduction was probably no more than an elaborate hoax."

His brow furrowed further, and he stared at her askance,

"Don't be so utterly ridiculous! What would lead you to such a conclusion?"

Lorelei began to squirm and writhe in Sif's grasp, earning her another sharp blow to the side of the head which instantly caused her to desist struggling.

Loki swallowed hard.

The ferocity Sif was exhibiting, proved that she was in no mood to be trifled with. But as she continued to haul the stunned Lorelei through the door, he was struck with the startling reminder of the sorceress' hold over him.

"Wait!"

He called out, attempting to keep his tone calm,

"Please don't...I still need her-"

Without giving him further chance to explain, the shield maiden dropped her prisoner and launched herself at him. A red mist had descended; her temper soared, and she could no longer contain the fury that had welled within her. His words had been the final straw.

She tackled him to the ground, and the combination of her rage and him being caught off-guard resulted in her easily besting him in their tussle. Her movements were a blur and he found himself flat on his back, her straddling him. His own dagger pressed against his throat.

"Need her?"

She echoed,

"Well that is most unfortunate, as I am going to deliver her to the agents who are standing by outside...and then I shall return to deal with you!"

She moved to stand, and as she rose he reached out towards her in a vain attempt to catch hold of her by the arm,

"Sif, you misunderstand me-"

"Don't you dare!"

She roared, her reflexes causing her to whirl around and swipe at his grasping hand,

"Do not touch me ever again!"

Without so much as a glance backwards, she left the room, dragging Lorelei with her.

It was only when she reached the hotel lobby and was met by Natasha and several other armed agents, did she sheath the dagger.

And she froze, paralysed at the sight of the blood which stained the blade.

"Are you sure you don't need back-up to help bring him in?"

Natasha was asking now, as Lorelei was duly handcuffed and led away,

"I know it must be hard, but you were all over the place in there."

"I assure you, I need no assistance."

Sif replied distractedly, her previous anger giving way to concern.

She had injured Loki.

Unintentionally in her blind rage, she'd lashed out at him. And as she stared at his blood which marked his own dagger, she felt an icy chill creep down her spine. Because no matter how angry, frustrated and disappointed she was with her wretched lover, she could not bear the thought of having caused him any harm.

"Please...just give me a little more time."

She all but begged.

And it was her desperation; the uncharacteristic way in which she implored with such urgency that resulted in agent Romanoff agreeing to her request without argument.

Choosing to take the stairs in order to save time, Sif rushed back to the room, the nagging uneasiness growing as her feet didn't seem able to move as fast as she needed them to.

Crashing through the the door, which was ominously still ajar, her eyes fell on the dark red stain on the beige carpet where Loki had been.

Gripped by panic, she scanned the room and upon further inspection noticed the bed sheets now lay askew half on the floor.

"Loki?"

She called out, instinctively heading for the bathroom.

There was no response, so she threw open the door and took a sharp intake of breath when she saw him leaning over the sink; his left hand immersed in the basin, which was filled with bloodied water

"Loki!"

She exclaimed, clasping a trembling hand to her mouth,

"What have I done?"

Slowly he raised his head, and forced a tight smile which did not meet his eyes,

"A little blood goes an awful long way Sif...it's probably nothing more than a mere scratch."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Day Nine: (part two) Loyalty, Love And Lies_**

 ** _** Author's Note ~ Okay so there's going to be lots of feels, and 'lemony stuff' in this chapter (nudge nudge, wink wink) So, just wanted to give prior warning due to the content. **_**

Sitting with her head in her hands, Sif tried to process her conflicting emotions.

Having ripped a bed sheet into make-shift bandages, she had assisted Loki in wrapping the deep gash which ran diagonally across the back of his left hand, right around to his wrist.

Under normal circumstances, such a wound would have been quite an insignificant injury to one of such a higher race of beings. But the extraordinary amount of blood loss due to the depth of the cut was more reminiscent of what a mortal would suffer, proving once more that the mind gem rendered Asgardians extremely vulnerable.

He had been sat statue-like now for at least the past twenty minutes, shirtless with his tightly bound arm raised above his head in order to stem the flow of blood.

A grim expression adorning his handsome face, his pallor was sallow and almost sickly looking.

She peered at him through her fingers, surveying him closely. Barely a word had passed between them and the silence in the room was so heavy it almost felt suffocating.

Finally she could bear it no longer. So many thoughts rattled around inside her head; colliding with each other like ball bearings, she thought she might go mad if she didn't voice some of them.

"Loki...I am sorry for my anger. You must know that I did not intend to inflict such a wound on you..."

She ventured softly,

"...I do not understand why you continue to wear that ring. Can you not remove it? Then you will not be suffering so from your injury."

"It will heal Sif. Please, do not concern yourself."

He replied simply, clearly unwilling to discuss the matter further.

Much to her irritation.

Turning in the chair, he fixed his intense gaze upon her,

"What I need to know is, where are the S.H.I.E.L.D agents now? Will the earth's mightiest avengers be along shortly to cart me off to their floating fortress in the sky?"

She stiffened slightly at his words.

Natasha had instructed her to act naturally, and to play him at his own game. But she was not as skilled at deceit as he was. And in spite of his scheming, lying and questionable behaviour, she could not just simply switch off her feelings. Though it wasn't through want of trying.

"They will not come for you-"

She managed at last, but he cut her off sharply.

"So they want you to take me to them."

He stated rather than asked,

"Is that your intention Sif? To hand me over to my enemies?"

"No, but you are obliged to cooperate with them Loki and assist them with their investigations."

"I am under no obligation to anyone!"

He roared, becoming suddenly vexed. His nostrils flaring in indignation,

"They can question Lorelei. I was merely her pawn."

"But they helped you Loki, it is the least you can do after the havoc you have repeatedly wreaked on this planet."

His jaw tightened,

"I owe them nothing...and do not insult me by taking me for a fool. They intend to apprehend me one way or another, and I know now where your loyalty lies."

Unable to believe what she was hearing, and struggling to contain her rising anger, she rose to her feet,

"Do not speak to me of loyalty, you who are a double-crossing master of treachery."

"I trusted you, and you repay me by siding with those who wish to see me caged yet again."

He hissed, his lip curling like a snarling dog.

"Do not play the victim here, you need to take responsibility for your actions."

"And I was willing to do that, for you Sif..."

His tone altered dramatically now, his voice and expression appeared to be tinged with sadness,

"...I would have returned to Asgard. I would have sacrificed my freedom...for you."

She stared at him hard, taking in every line of his face. Searching his expression for signs of sincerity. He certainly sounded sincere, but that meant very little.

"And I was willing to remain here on Midgard with you..."

She countered,

"...but that was before."

"Before what?"

He challenged, and quite forgetting his injury, he lowered his arm in order to point one of his long fingers at her,

"What has altered between us?

"Everything!"

She folded her arms firmly across her chest defensively, creating a subconscious barrier between them.

"I have since learnt that you are an arms dealer. You are more of a threat to this realm now than ever. Just thinking of the horrors you help orchestrate, sickens me!"

"Oh please! I am a broker, nothing more than a middleman with a phone, computer and bank account.."

He scoffed,

"...the humans slaughter themselves in droves. They always have, and they always will. They're destructive by nature and will be their own destroyer."

"Do you not feel the gravity of your actions? Innocent people will have suffered at your hands for having supplied the evil doers of this world with instruments of death."

Visibly bristling he now averted his eyes, affixing his gaze on the floor as if suddenly fascinated by his bloodstained shirt which lay discarded on the carpet.

"Your behaviour is disappointing..."

She went on.

"It has never been anything other. Why break the habit of a lifetime?"

He retorted sardonically.

"You're so cold."

"Yes I have been told that before...I take after my father. My real one that is, although my foster father is a cold hearted bastard."

"Stop it!"

She cried, taking a step towards him,

"You may find this amusing you insufferable wretch, but I grow weary of your games."

Leaping to his feet, the chair almost tipped backwards due to his brusque movements.

"What games? Has my behaviour towards you not been sincere?"

She felt a slight heat rise in her cheeks, knowing that he was referring to their sexual exploits. Which she did not wish to discuss. Especially knowing that agents Romanoff and Coulson were in fact listening in on the conversation.

"Tell me?"

He shouted fiercely, but for a moment she was sure she saw tears forming in his traitorous eyes, which betrayed a vulnerability that made her heart ache.

"You do not understand..."

She began to explain softly,

"...being physically intimate with someone is not the same as opening yourself up to them. Bedding someone is nothing more than a carnal exchange when feelings run no deeper than mere attraction-"

"So you expect me to lay myself bare for you Sif? In every sense of the word?"

He quipped, looking at her scornfully,

"You wish to learn all of my secrets, in order for me to show you a softer side? And how precisely would that prove anything? Must I risk exposing my weaknesses in order to convince you we may have shared something more substantial than just a good fuck?"

She flinched at the vulgarity of his words, but chose to ignore them because she sensed he was trying to provoke a reaction from her.

"It is more than that, you fool.."

She fired back angrily,

"...you have always been so guarded and emotionally detached. There is no sin in being vulnerable Loki, it's what gives us humility, empathy and compassion...you are seriously lacking in all of these attributes. You're not like a living being, you're more like a device...all cogs and wheels, calculating and scheming relentlessly-"

"Enough!"

He bellowed, rapidly closing the distance between them,

"You must have found something appealing Sif, otherwise you would not have slept with me in the first place."

Her embarrassment cranked up yet another notch, and she desperately attempted to silence him on the subject in order to save what was left of her reputation and dignity,

"I have just said, pleasures of the flesh do not extend beyond that when there's no trust, sincere feelings or emotion."

"No feelings or emotion?"

He repeated incredulously as he drew nearer, he looked visibly stunned now as though he'd just received some alarming news.

"I can give you real emotion Sif.""

And suddenly he was gripping the front of her blouse tightly, pulling her into him, catching her small mouth in a deep kiss.

As exquisite as his kisses were, she was enraged by his bold move.

He was either incredibly brave or monumentally stupid for attempting such a manoeuvre on her whilst she was still so rattled.

Forcing herself to break the kiss, she pulled away from his embrace.

"Do not do that!"

She fumed, oblivious to his apparent surprise,

"Your actions prove nothing."

At that, he found the echoing of Lorelei's words yet again bouncing around, resonating inside his head once more..."do not mistake lust for love."

Taking a step back, he raised his hands in mock surrender,

"Forgive me Sif, I should not have misjudged the situation so badly. The problem is that whilst the last thing on your mind at present is indulging in any form of carnal activity, my first instinct is to show you my passion by making love to you."

Scowling deeply at him, she made to speak but he swiftly brought his hand up and gently placed the pad of his index finger to her soft lips, to prevent her from interrupting.

Half expecting her to bite him for his trouble, he almost sighed with relief when she silently permitted him to continue.

"Nothing would delight me more than to take you in that bed, not up against a wall, or on a pool table. I want to savour your every touch and taste..."

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly as he continued his passionate proclamation,

"...it was never merely a drunken one night stand, or a frivolous fling for me Sif, it has always been more. So much more, and I realise that now. You deserve to be worshipped like the Goddess you are. Which is why it always grieved me so, seeing how you favoured Thor all those years. I was a fool allowing myself to stand by and idly fret, my silver tongue too tongue-tied to tell you. I was content to wallow in self pity and denial due to my cowardice. Well I may have lacked the necessary courage to be open, but I'm opening my heart to you now...as you so wish."

Blinking rapidly, as tears suddenly began to prick her eyes, she found herself biting her bottom lip nervously. Her hands trembled uncontrollably as he cautiously reached out and entwined his slender fingers around her dainty ones.

"L-Loki..I..."

She stammered, lost for words but not daring to even think that what she thought he might be saying to her, was true.

She couldn't dare allow herself to think it.

But the problem was, she already was thinking it, and now her heart was in her mouth as she silently willed it to be true.

"I understand that my feelings may well not be reciprocated, and I do not blame you for having your reservations. My malicious nature, untrustworthiness and callousness was never likely to endear me to you..."

He went on remorselessly, his self-deprecating, scathing remarks surprising even himself,

"...but to me Sif you are the moon that rises, the sun that sets, and everything else in between. I long to make love to you, because...I do love you."

The air in the room seemed to thicken as he breathed his last words into a sentence and their eyes locked.

He could see the fear in her eyes give way to want, but would not press his luck by attempting to kiss her again.

Instead he slowly released her hands, and stepped away from her. Allowing her space and time to digest his bombshell.

It wasn't every day after all, that the God of mischief declares his love for you.

Swallowing hard, for a moment she felt as though she might actually melt into a puddle on the floor.

She had to be dreaming, and half expected to wake at any moment to find none of this had been real at all. But that was the problem. Loki was slippery and you never really knew what was real. All she knew was that his words had sounded very real, and the effect they had equally so.

"Loki, I do not know what to say.."

She managed finally.

His expression remained unreadable, but his blue-green orbs betrayed his true feelings. The look of love in those eyes was unmistakable.

It made her heart flutter as if it had grown wings, as it dawned on her how familiar that look was.

She had seen it before. Many many times before, but only now did she truly see it...she hadn't known then, or dared think that it was love she saw there.

All those sideways glances they'd exchanged over the years had not been meaningless after all.

"I never realised...I wish I had, even though it would have been just as impossible, and we would never have gotten to share this moment."

He smiled weakly, and she thought she recognised a fleeting flash of disappointment on his clever face,

"It is lacking romance somewhat. And there never would be a perfect moment Sif. You never had eyes for me in the presence of Thor, and I won't be your second choice."

Confusion clouded her expression, as his words threw her completely.

He really was the most exasperating man she'd even known. Even now, did he not see how she felt for him? She was just simply struggling to put it into words.

"The moment is what you make it. You have taught me that, Loki. And this is not about you being second choice, the only choice to be made is by you. Instead of craving power, or greatness, what if you were to choose love instead?"

Seemingly agitated, he began pacing back and forth, not even attempting to hide his irritation,

"Sentiment..."

He scoffed,

"...please do not drive me blind with frustration Sif. We know how this ends, with you and I parting ways. I dare not think of the future and what it holds for me. You on the other hand will return to Asgard victorious, having accomplished your mission, and all we have shared will fade into the mists of time."

"Do not say that!"

She snapped,

"Do not speak as though it is of no consequence. Yes you are terrifying Loki, and strange and beautiful. Something not everyone knows how to love. I am also terrified of what I have done, and even of who I now am. But most of all...I'm terrified of leaving this room and never feeling for the remainder of my existence, the way I feel when I'm with you."

His eyes snapped to hers, and in that instant there was no more time to be wasted.

He longed to be as close to her as possible, physically and emotionally, and she would willingly allow him.

There was no slow approach or hesitation as he welcomed her into his embrace. Enfolding her in his strong arms as she pressed her petite body against his tall one, she strained upwards, intent on consuming his mouth.

Their lips met each other urgently, as they moved slowly, him guiding her towards the bed whilst simultaneously fumbling to unbutton her blouse.

The room fell out of focus, and Lorelei and S.H.I.E.L.D along with everything else ceased to exist. The outside world paled into insignificance as they tumbled onto the bed, he lowered her down, his upper body following; bearing her back against the soft mattress.

She revelled in his heat and the feel of her bosom pressing against his soft skin, as he flung her bra to the floor.

Parting her lips eagerly to allow his velvet tongue to enter her warm mouth, their tongues probed and explored each other tentatively.

She ran her hands across his chest of sculpted marble, causing him to break from the kiss; his breath ragged.

She didn't want the moment to end, he was addictive. She could easily become addicted to this. Addicted to him. If she wasn't already.

This was not the right time to be allowing her basic instincts to take precedence over her duty. But he was her weakness, and his heartfelt proclamation had made him more irresistible than ever.

Whether she wanted to face the fact or not, she could no longer deny her love for the wretched trickster.

He buried his face against the curve of her shoulder, placing a trail of hot open-mouthed kisses along her neck, creating tingling sensations as his lips glided downwards across her collar bone, ghosting over the swell of her breast.

Biting back a moan, she gripped onto his broad shoulders tightly as he gently kissed and suckled each of her nipples, so they rose to greet his skilled mouth.

"You are so beautiful, Sif."

He murmured against her breast, his voice sending a cluster of shivers wriggling their way down her spine, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.

His large hands tugged at her trousers, pulling them down; conveniently taking her underwear with them.

She blushed deeply, feeling momentarily awkward as he leaned back in order to disentangle them from her athletic legs. She could feel the heavy weight of his passion-filled eyes staring down at her, unblinking and filled with need as he set about removing his own.

Gazing up at him in awe, she marvelled at the sight of him as he stood naked and unashamed before her, his large erection rising proudly, defying gravity.

The subtle throbbing sensation began between her legs, intensified as he leaned above her, tracing circles along her thighs with his hands.

Lowering himself back down, he feathered kisses along her navel, moving lower and lower, his hair tickling her stomach as he edged further south.

"L-Loki.."

She stammered reluctantly, as the realisation of his intentions suddenly hit her,

"...this is too risqué...I have never..."

He words trailed off as he boldly pressed her thighs apart, and she grew increasingly alarmed.

"Well I will be the first man to taste you."

He purred lasciviously, unable to hide the satisfaction he felt, knowing that his beautiful shield maiden had not engaged in this particular form of intimacy before.

Settling himself between her legs, he lowered his head and...

"My god!"

She squealed, her hands grasping at his hair, as he nuzzled into her most intimate area.

Resisting the urge to reply with "Yes I am." a low growl escaped his lips as he lapped at her hungrily. Her grip on his hair tightened painfully; twisting her fingers through it, as she pressed herself against his hot mouth.

His deft fingertips roamed upwards to simultaneously caress her breasts, as she writhed beneath his touch.

Any shame she had initially felt, melted away as his expert, teasing licks caused the sweet maddening tension to spread throughout her body.

Muttering pleas of desperation, she felt certain she would snap under the pressure of the tightening. The fluttering dips caused her to tremble all over and her need for release pushed her to what felt like the edge of insanity.

Her back bowed as he held her firmly in place, and with the softest nudge of the tip of his tongue, he skilfully pushed her into the sweet abyss.

Crying out for him, as her entire body spasmed with the intensity of her climax, he released her from his clench and ceased his tantalising assault.

He watched her, transfixed; revelling in having witnessed the effect his silver tongue had on her. The fierce heat that pumped through his veins stirred his desire further.

He needed to take her. He wanted to fill her, to take possession of her exquisite body and satisfy her every need.

"I breath you..."

He rasped, his voice husky and low,

"...you're everything. You're the air."

Her heart swelled at his words, at the adoration, passion, and love she saw in his aquamarine eyes. No one had ever looked at her this way before.

He looked at her as though she were the only woman in the entire nine realms.

Merciful Norns, how had she not been able to see it before?

All those wasted years. She felt like an utter fool.

But all that mattered was the here and now. She wanted them to conjoin, to feel him inside her, to see him come apart, to become one and know they had done this together.

"I'll give you anything, Loki. My body, my soul, my heart...take them, they are yours. You can have it all. Take everything."

She whispered softly, as he positioned himself atop her, ranking between her shaky thighs.

Holding her breath as she felt his shaft throbbing against her slick entrance, he nudged gently, pushing into her maddeningly slowly, inching further and further until she sheathed his length completely.

He immediately froze for a moment, and placed a large hand at her hip to steady her and ensure that neither of them moved.

Her dark eyes rounded and locked on his, and without breaking eye contact he slowly began moving; pushing and retracting gently.

The initial discomfort due to his size began to fade, and the overwhelming sensation of having him moving inside her, made her head spin.

She saw his face contort with pleasure, as she raised her hips to meet his thrusts, bringing her slender legs up and crossing them at the ankle behind him, enabling him to push deeper.

He propped himself up on one elbow; forcing their bodies even closer as he increased his pace, and she could no longer refrain from groaning with each thrust.

The inimitable sweetness and heady tension began stirring once more, as he hit just the right spot in order to send her rapidly hurtling towards ecstasy.

Her hands slid down the tensing muscles in his back to his taut behind, smoothing over the curve of his perfectly formed rear, feeling his sensuous, rhythmic thrusting beneath her touch.

Her moans turned to cries of pleasure as the surging heat she felt building grew closer to erupting.

Overwhelmed by the sudden urge to take control of him, her dominant prince, she used all her strength to push against him; forcing him to move onto his side.

Following her lead, he obligingly rolled onto his back, allowing her to push him to recline, enabling her to straddle his narrow hips.

He surged forwards, kissing between her breasts, before enveloping the sensitive nub of her right nipple in his mouth.

She gasped at the dual erotic sensations, and sensing his urgency she mercilessly teased him by repeatedly raising and lowering herself onto him painstakingly slowly, delaying entrance each time.

She wanted to drive him wild with want, and set his senses alight like he did to her.

In response he muttered an expletive which dissolved into a low groan.

She leaned towards him so that their noses were only a fraction apart, and moved against him,

""I'm going to watch you come apart beneath me."

She moaned breathlessly.

"I'm afraid you won't have to wait very long for that, my love."

He informed her, as he jerked his pelvis upwards to meet her grinding.

She reached down to catch his mouth with her lips, their tongues entwining hungrily.

Tangling his long fingers through her silky hair, he tugged on it gently, nipping her bottom lip sensually as she quickened her movements.

They were moving, moving, not fast but with determination, the synchronised connection of two lovers conjoined, moving in perfect rhythm.

They broke for air, their breath now coming in ragged pants as he touched her ribs and smoothed over her waist before slipping his hands under the mounds of her buttocks, so he could lift her slightly, increasing his leverage.

She yelped as the sweet intensity increased...nearing...nearing as he splayed his long fingers across her behind, guiding and moving her but following a gentle pace.

Holy mother of Surter, he never wanted to stop, but she felt so divine he didn't know how much longer he could last. A skilled lover, due to having had plenty of practice, Loki had mastered the art of delaying his own release, but Sif tested his limits.

Her movements sped, and he plunged into her harder. Each of them bathing their senses in extravagant pleasure, until the wild beauty of what they were doing to each other drove them both to a mutual shattering climax.

The sublime intensity ripped through her body; waves of exquisite pleasure coursing through her veins.

The quivering wetness contracted around him as her body convulsed due to her soul consuming orgasm. The deafening sound of her own heartbeat rang in her ears, and it was only when a strangled half-moan half-cry tore from Loki's chest, did her coherency return.

Reaching out, his hands balled into the sheets at his sides, as his entire body shook aggressively beneath her.

She felt the intensity of his release pulsating through her, and allowed her body to collapse against his in a satiated heap.

It was sometime later, after having been lay with Sif in his arms; his long legs entangled with hers as she slept peacefully with her head against his chest, that Loki rose carefully from the bed.

She stirred slightly, but did not wake.

Much to his relief.

Outside, dawn was breaking and as he hastily rummaged through his bag to find fresh clothes. In the pale light he could see the white of the bandage on his bound wrist turning crimson as his blood continued to seep through it.

Wincing slightly, he chose to forgo struggling with his shirt, and instead opted for one of his illusions.

Transforming his midgardian attire into the leather armour that he hadn't worn for so very long, he slowly made his way to the door.

Hesitating in order to look upon Sif's sleeping form once more, he sighed heavily and reluctantly left the room with a heavy heart.

As he stepped into the cool crisp morning air, he was greeted by a mob of agents, guns drawn as they advanced upon him. With great effort he raised his arms as a gesture of surrender,

"Agent Romanoff, how delightful to see you again."

He remarked casually, slipping on his preferred mask of arrogance.

The petite woman approached him cautiously, noticing the way he was gritting his teeth and seemed to be favouring his left arm.

"You knew we were here. But I don't need to ask what took you so long."

She responded dryly, and sensing that he posed no great threat at present, she folded her arms defensively.

His brow furrowed slightly,

"Yes I knew your agents of espionage would be keeping vigil. And my surrender is regrettable but necessary..."

He indicated towards his lame hand,

"...I will assist you with your enquiries, but I will require your assistance in return."

An awkward silence ensued, until at last she nodded slightly,

"Okay."

He began to walk and she fell into step beside him, her hand still clutching her taser gun. Her eyes never left him, and he sensed she was anticipating his every move.

But she needn't have worried, he was in too much pain to try and escape. He was surrendering himself willingly, and was at their mercy. He was vulnerable. He needed medical attention, and he needed to get to Lorelei. Above all else he needed that damn ring off his finger. And the sooner the better.

Yet in spite of all his concerns and ulterior motives, there was one thing now playing heavily on his mind above all else.

"When you said you needn't ask what took me so long, what did you mean by that?"

He asked suddenly, unable to let the remark slide,

"Has your hawk been up in his nest, spying again? I always did suspect him of being a voyeur."

Shooting him a hateful look that didn't go unnoticed by him, she replied simply and her response was like a punch to his gut,

"Not watching. Listening. The cell phone was bugged. And admittedly I did tell your girlfriend to act naturally...but I didn't think she'd take it that far. She deserves an Oscar for that performance, as well as a knighthood for going above and beyond the call of duty."


	16. Chapter 16

**_Day Ten: Duty And Justice_**

Startled awake by the sound of pounding on the hotel room door, the first thing Sif was immediately aware of was she was now alone in the bed.

There was no warm, strong, loving arms around her.

Instantly confused, she tried to push aside the rising panic frothing in her throat at the unwanted thought that Loki had perhaps abandoned her.

She hurriedly stumbled out of bed and grabbed a bath robe from the bathroom, slipping it on before cautiously opening the door.

The face of agent Coulson, looking decidedly awkward, greeted her, causing her face to flush scarlet with embarrassment as memories of the previous nights shenanigans came flooding back.

How could she have allowed herself to get so carried away?

Did Loki still really have the ability to seduce and beguile her so easily?

Apparently it appeared so, even when her dignity and self respect was on the line, she'd still been unable to resist him.

And now in the cold, harsh light of day, she was feeling the sting of humiliation having to face the agents who had been able to listen in using the mobile cell phone they had bugged, and instructed her to leave out, in order for them to pick up the audio from within the room.

To her immense shame, it seemed they had got more than they'd bargained for.

Refusing to meet her eye, Coulson hastily described to her how Loki had willingly surrendered, much to Sif's astonishment.

Gasping at the enormity of this bombshell, her small brow furrowed in confusion.

She could scarcely believe it. That was the very last thing she ever expected Loki to do.

But when Phil went on to explain how Loki had needed his injured hand tending to, his actions at least made sense. Self preservation was one of the trickster's priorities, and he must've been driven by sheer desperation, which was worrying.

He obviously had to have been in grave danger.

Coulson informed her that one of the arteries in Loki's wrist had been lacerated, but attempted to reassure her that he'd received the necessary medical attention.

He was no longer in danger of slowly bleeding to death, so there was no cause for alarm or concern.

Regardless, the thought of her having inflicted the potentially fatal wound weighed heavy on her heart and conscience, and she was eager to set off in order to see him and ensure all was well.

Or as well as could be expected, given that he was now in S.H.I.E.L.D's custody.

After having dressed back into her warrior attire, which she'd had the forethought to collect from Loki's apartment, along with her sword which he'd been secretly storing in the hallway closet of all places, they were soon winging their way back towards South London, in pursuit of the S.H.E.I.L.D Globemaster; also commonly referred to by the agents as the 'bus'

The journey seemed to take an agonisingly long time, given that the bus was apparently traveling at a slow speed in order for them to catch up. But when they eventually arrived at the site of the new American Embassy in Wandsworth, South of the Thames, it was already stationed within the grounds, guarded heavily by military security due to the passengers it held on board.

"Where is Loki? I must speak with him." The words came tumbling out of Sif's mouth the moment her feet touched the tarmac, as agent Romanoff came over to greet them.

Looking almost comically unamused, the petite redhead gestured for the warrior to follow her to the large S.H.I.E.L.D aircraft.

"I'll take you to him, but you'd better be prepared...he doesn't want to see you. So he might not be too impressed."

A deep frown began to forge on Sif's brow. She couldn't understand what she was hearing. How could that possibly be so?

After the intimacies they had shared the night before, and the declarations of love...it made no sense.

"What? Surely there must be some mistake. Why would he not wish to see me?"

Unwilling to divulge any further information, despite Sif pressing her, Natasha simply shrugged in an almost couldn't-care-less manner, and led her up the gangway into the aircraft.

Once inside, Sif barely paid any attention to the various agents mulling around. Her stomach was twisting into anxious, nervous knots and her feet suddenly felt like lead as she made her way through the maze of claustrophobic corridors to the designated cell where her wretched lover was being held.

As it happened though, agent Coulson suddenly joined them on board, cell phone clasped to his ear and speaking hurriedly in secretive, hushed tones.

Judging by his body language and general demeanour, it became quite apparent he was being given strict instructions to keep Sif away from their prisoner.

"Um, perhaps it would be better if you were to just observe for a little while." He muttered, looking sincerely apologetic now as he placed a gentle hand at Sif's elbow and hastily steered her into one of the many rooms.

"Observe? Why? Can I not just see him for myself?"

"You know what he looks like, right?" Agent Romanoff quipped, much to Sif's irritation.

But as Coulson adjusted the sound on a nearby monitor and Loki's distinctly smooth voice suddenly filled the room, Sif fell silent and joined him so she could take a look at the screen.

He was in full leather armour, his inky mane of hair now neatly tucked behind his ears after her having sculpted it into a bed-tousled mess.

He was walking around his cell in slow, deliberate circles nonchalantly as he scoffed and mocked someone named Director Fury, who was speaking to him via a satellite link.

"So you expect me to believe you're surrendering and have willingly agreed to be incarcerated and stand trial here on earth for the crimes you've committed? Huh...I don't buy it!" The imposing voice boomed.

Loki sniggered in response, brazenly and openly smirking.

"Believe what you like, director. But I'm here am I not? I have told you the truth about Lorelei and the infinity stone, explained the workings of the mind gem...I was merely Thanos' puppet when I launched my attack on your planet, I was not in full possession of my own will. Just as Lorelei has manipulated me with the same methods. I do not fear your court or legal system. I shall claim diminished responsibility, so I highly doubt I'll receive the maximum penalty."

"You can be damned sure you won't get off lightly!" Fury snarled, his steely tone harsh and unforgiving.

"The death sentence carries no threat to me now. You seem to be forgetting that I am a God!" Loki hurled at him, haughtily. "We are a superior race. Asgardians are immortal here. And I am quite literally an illegal alien. No jury in your world can pass judgement on me."

"You weren't so immortal when you crawled to us for help with your injury, were you?"

There was a slight pause, and Sif found herself holding her breath as she stared at Loki's smug looking visage on the screen.

"That was before. Regrettably the gem makes us vulnerable to petty human illnesses and injuries, but Lorelei has since removed the ring she placed on my finger. That was part of the deal I struck with the lovely Miss Romanoff."

"And why didn't you just take it off yourself sooner? Or was it just an excuse so you could claim that you were under the sorceresses' control?"

Loki let out a mirthless laugh and shook his head. "Not by any means. Whoever places the item containing the gem onto the person in question, must also be the one to remove it. I don't make the rules. That's just how it works."

"Is that how it works?" Coulson asked suddenly, turning to Sif and shattering her concentration. "If it is I'll inform director Fury. He doesn't believe a word Loki says. Though I can't say I blame him."

Sif chewed nervously on her bottom lip, a myriad of thoughts swimming in her head, making her feel quite lightheaded. "It must be. I could not remove the pendant Loki put on me, and he was the one who removed it."

Coulson hastily spoke into the phone, and Sif realised then that he was also connected to director Fury, as he verified that for once Loki's claims were true.

It was then that Sif had a thought. Perhaps she could strike a bargain with the director which would enable her to return Loki to Asgard, as Odin had instructed.

It was a long shot, but if she chose her words carefully then perhaps there was a small chance she could pull it off.

"I have orders to bring Loki back. It is my duty." She told Coulson, who covered the mouthpiece of the phone with his free hand. "Loki must face Asgardian justice and his punishment will be suitably severe this time, I assure you. The Allfather has the ability to cast a spell which would strip Loki of his powers, which would put an end to his reign of terror. He would no longer be a threat to your world or any other. If he remains here he will escape confinement. He's a master of magic, and he's right...you won't be able to kill him either."

Phil looked thoughtful for a moment, a certain nervousness in his eyes betrayed his apprehension. It felt like the longest moment of Sif's life but then to her relief and surprise, he handed the small mobile cell phone over to her, allowing her to plead her case directly to the head honcho.

"Loki managed to escape from Asgard before, why should I believe that it would be any different this time?" He demanded gruffly from the other end of the line.

"The circumstances were entirely different, and...complicated." Sif explained patiently. "Loki was intentionally released from his cell, he did not, and would not, be able to escape. Asgardian technology is much more advanced than any holding place you have here...Loki would find a way out."

"With all due respect, we held him once before. We can do it again."

"You underestimate his abilities, Loki wanted to be captured and held. It was all part of his plan. Just like it is now." She pointed out, growing desperate. "He could have escaped anytime he wanted, but it served his purpose to remain captive aboard your vessel. If he so wished he could escape here right now and you would be powerless to stop his sorcery...but he's biding his time, using this situation to his advantage because he does not want to return to Asgard and face the consequences of his actions. And you're playing right into his hands."

Loki perched elegantly on the impossibly tiny stool he had been provided with, attempting to remain poised and ever so cool, calm and collected.

But this was proving to be more of a challenge than usual because not only was he uncomfortable, he was also growing increasingly bored and impatient.

Unarguably, Loki was a slim guy in stature, but he was in no way small. His height and long limbs made him sort of sprawling, which meant he always seemed to take up more room than he naturally should.

This poor excuse for a stool was a far cry from his beloved wing-backed chair.

What was taking these imbeciles so long?

They ought to have been winging their way back to America by now. At least then he would, with any luck, be provided with a more comfortable holding cell.

Huffing, he turned to look at the camera that was monitoring him. "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that magazine now. Real power is bored."

Just then the automatic steel door outside his cell slid open, immediately capturing his attention.

Expecting to see one of the many agents, Loki was temporarily stunned to see Sif striding into the room, her sword strapped to her back and wearing her warrior attire.

The sight of her made him bristle with anger.

Anger was too mild a word, he was blisteringly furious at her for betraying him, and exploiting him so cruelly.

He had opened his heart to her, and declared his innermost feelings - something he was not in the habit of doing - and she had thrown it back in his face.

When he had made love to her he felt a deep, emotional connection which made the experience so pure, beautiful and innocent as well as pleasurable.

He was certain his soul had bonded with hers. They had taken their relationship to yet another level, sharing the type of intimacies one only shares with a true love.

Or so he had thought...

But she had been playing a part, stringing him along. Merely placating him, perhaps stalling for time or something. The sordid details mattered little to him, her reasons for going along with their lovemaking was irrelevant. He didn't wish to know. He wasn't sure he could handle it.

The point was, she had set him up. She had intended to hand him over to S.H.I.E.L.D all along. She'd willingly permitted her phone to be bugged, allowing their most private moment to be overheard.

All in all, she'd made a fool of him. And this was a bitter pill for Loki to swallow.

He was frustrated with himself for ending up in such a vulnerable position. She had used him.

Well, nobody made a fool out of Loki of Asgard, the God of Mischief, and got away with it.

She would suffer his wrath one way or another.

"Loki..." She spoke at last, shattering the silence in the room that was so loud it almost deafened her. "...I am glad to see you have recovered from your injury. I am sorry, I did not intentionally-"

"You're repeating yourself, Sif." He cut her off sharply, his voice now sounding more like barbed wire than soft velvet. "You didn't intend to harm me. You've already said. Now was that all you wanted to say?"

Her small brow furrowed. She couldn't understand why he was behaving so cold and unresponsive towards her. "Is it true that you are no longer willing to return to Asgard?"

"Correct. I have reviewed the situation and reached the conclusion that remaining here is by far the better option."

"But how can that be? You have told me that you were not willing to be their prisoner again, and you agreed to accompany me back to Asgard."

"Well I lied." He snarled, edging his way closer to the glass that divided them. "Just like I said I love you, and I lied!"

Sif felt herself sway slightly, as his last sentence cleaved through her like a blade, drawing blood.

If he had actually stabbed her, it would have hurt less.

Tears pricked the back of her eyes but she blinked them away, not allowing herself to fall apart pathetically in front of all the prying eyes that were observing this exchange via the cameras.

"I don't believe you!" She challenged, after swallowing down the lump that had formed in her throat. "You are lying."

He tilted his head to one side whilst surveying her closely. "Am I? Is that what you really believe? Has it not occurred to you that perhaps you're simply in denial, and just clinging to the vain hope that it isn't true?"

"Do not try to play mind games with me, Loki. You wouldn't have said it if you did not truly mean it." She looked into his eyes as she spoke, but like the sea in winter they had turned stormy and cold.

"I'm beginning to suspect that I alone know, as I think I do know, your love beside Thor...and that was the wicked Loki." His eyes darted back and forth across her face, searching for any sign that may give validity to his assumption. "You never said so but...is this love, Sif?"

"My heart has no place in this!"

Dissatisfied with her reluctance to utter those three words which he was still yet to hear her speak, Loki tuned away with a dramatic flounce.

"Then why should mine? I grow tired of this childish sentimentality. Leave me be, woman. We're done!"

"We are far from done! You know how this ends Loki, so come back."

"And how exactly does this end, Sif? Tell me."

"I have orders to bring you back-"

"And I have never given a damn about your orders, you know that. I am now in the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D, which makes your mission irrelevant to me. You'll just have to return to Asgard alone-"

"S.H.I.E.L.D have granted my request to return with you to Asgard!" She declared, her tone steely. "We are to be escorted back to the bifrost site henceforth."

This revelation visibly shook Loki, and his arrogance quickly gave way to disbelief. "You can't! Director Fury would never allow me to be released, he gave me his word-"

"Well you're not the only one who has reviewed the situation." Fury's voice suddenly filled the room, rendering Loki silent. "You will face Asgardian justice. We are not your get outta jail free card. It's about time you faced the music. I highly doubt that Odin will let you off so easily this time around. Sucks to be you right about now, doesn't it? You're in some deep, deep shit."

Incensed, Loki turned and unleashed his fury on his traitorous lover. Slamming his fist against the glass, his eyes burned right though her and his voice dropped to a menacing whisper. "I'll kill you!"

Sif flinched, her first reaction to shift backwards away from the glass.

She couldn't ever recall having seen Loki look at her with such contempt before, the sheer hatred in his eyes alone made a cold shiver rush down her spine, and his violent threat chilled her to the bone.

The fact that he had looked upon her with such love and tenderness the night before, made it all the more painful and frightening.

"Loki, it is for the best. We agreed so before-"

"That was before you betrayed me you heartless quim!" He spat, his face becoming a mask of contorted rage. "So you'd better hope that Odin punishes me by death because if I ever find myself free, Sif...I will kill you!"


End file.
